The Tears of the Forgotten
by Falling into the darkness
Summary: Serena faces challenges like never before as she must endure the pain and betrayal of not just her friends and boyfriend but as her family as well. Secrets follow. Hatred is around every corner.What would you do if you were forgotten? Re-edited.
1. Chapter 1: A Tired Soul

The tears of the forgotten

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 1: A Tired Soul

~+! Serena's Pov! +~

_Creak! Creak!_ My ceiling fan groaned as it spun in an endless loop around and around. Almost as if it was speaking a mantra that only ceased to aggravate my nerves. I moaned in irritation and flipped onto my stomach, while enveloping myself further into my blanket, silently wishing the world would just go away. Silently believing these last five years of my life was just a dreadfully long dream.

Turning over onto my back I shielded my eyes with my arm from the blinding light of my ceiling fan, and stared blankly at the darkness my arm provided. Memories of a time long gone floated before my mind's eye, taunting me with a reality of life that was just another chapter in my story.

As my arm began to grow numb, I let it fall onto the bed and moved my head to the side, letting my gaze drift from various objects placed haphazardly in my room. Though I had a strange adoration of bunnies ever since I was a kid, that obsession had began to cease to exist in my everyday life, yet, my room still portrayed a young girl that would live amongst those smiling bunnies and pink faded walls, not a wallowing teenager.

Suddenly, my blank gaze zeroed-in on a photo that stood on my night stand, the faces hidden behind a glare of light reflecting off the glass frame. With a jolt of my heart, I sprang up in my bed with a need to see the faces of the photo, with a irrational sense of unease. Scooting to the edge of my bed, I let my legs fall of the side and dangle a mere inch off the floor as I leaned in close to my dresser and picked up the picture.

I smiled despite my terrible mood and let myself drift away in my memories of my past when things were much simpler. Much happier. I use to have it all till that dreadful day. Yes, oh how I hated that day that started all this.

Sighing I put down the photo I was holding back onto my dresser where it belonged along with my other pictures I had, that I hold close to my heart. The faces I had so carefully edged into my mind I promised to never forget those times. For they reassured a means of an escape from a reality I never once wanted to be in.

I laid back down onto my bed and stared unfocussed at my ceiling as the rapid succession of the blades blew cool air over my face. Calming my aching heart with its lulling _Creak! Creak!_that let me cease my thoughts.

The sound of a high pitched squealing quickly grounded me to Earth and caused me to jump. "Help! Serena, come in!" I ignored the voice that was calling me, hoping it would go away as I settled back into my sheets.

"Serena! Goddammit, answer!" With a grunt of annoyance I sat up and picked up my communicator that laid discarded onto my dresser and clicked the link button. Then without further adieu, Raye's enraged face appeared onto the screen. With the sound of static and the shouts of battle cries buzzing in the background, I watched with a grim frown on my face. _'Why do they always need my help?'_, I mentally groaned.

"Serena, stop wasting time and hurry up! This youma is strong!" Raye screamed at me with controlled anger as it appeared she was making an effort not to smash her communicator on her end of the line.

"Where are you?" I simply replied, uninterested with anger issues as I waited for Raye to calm down enough to answer.

"Down at the park! Where else do you think the youma is attacking?" Raye turned off the link as I nodded my head. "Yeah, well, there have been other places." I grumbled under my breath as I climbed to my feet, letting the blanket that had been so snugly wrapped around me glide gently to the floor.

"It's in the middle of the night and they expect me to show up there in nano seconds. I really hate doing this every night. But the girls would die if I wasn't there so I guess it can't be helped." I reasoned to myself while I went to the side of my room to unlock my window. Then the next thing I knew I was out into the night and headed for the park.

~+! Raye's Pov! +~

"Where in the seven hells is that girl?" I screamed out in frustration while I dodged a stab to the side from a thrown dagger. The youma clucked in disappointment before it threw another one of it's many hidden daggers, that oddly grew out of it's forearms, like growing bones except they were metal and very much dangerous.

Just as it was about to throw another dagger at me, I took out paralysis seals from my subspace pocket and thew them at the youma as they magically stuck to its skin. It roared in rage as it struggled to move and I only watched with unsympathetic eyes.

Lifting my hand up into the air, palm facing the youma, I opened my mouth and yelled, "Mars Fire Ignite!", as a burst of flame crashed into the youma and with a high pitched scream it was burnt to ash.

I sighed in relief that the work was done, and on the inside I was doing a happy dance with balloons and confetti. "Amazing, Raye!" Venus cheered as I attempted to keep a straight face but was failing in doing so.

"Woh, what a way to pack a punch, with that kind of hit what in god's name are we helping you for?" Jupiter murmured enthusiastically as she studied the pile of ash with awe while noticing Mars' handy work that had swiftly killed the youma.

"Well, that's one thorn out of my side. Hey guys, let's change and head back to the temple before any people realize what's going on." Mercury suggested as she flashed me a smile before she started to turn back into her civilian identity. With a flash of light, Ami was standing in front of me at the exact same spot where Mercury was standing before seconds ago.

"I'm here, guys! I'm sorry that I'm so late, I was-"

Turning on my heel to face the amoeba of my annoyance, I glared at the confused blonde with unsheathed rage. "What exactly were you doing again? Trying to sleep in or waiting for our deaths?" I growled at her with the baritone of my voice hinting at unpleasant things as I changed back into my civilian clothes.

"No, Raye, that's not what I was-"

Putting my hand up to stop her and save my ears the pain of her soon-to-be wailing fit, I moved to stand in front of the stuttering Serena and gave her one of my infamous death stares. "There is no excuse for showing up late to a youma battle." I angrily snapped at her.

"End of discussion, you were late and no thanks to you, Raye defeated the youma before you even got here." Ami coldly interjected as she started to click away on her minicomputer that held Mercury's emblem on it.

"Let me speak." Serena desperately pleaded as she tried to keep her wailing in check.  
"No, why should we let you speak? If Raye hadn't been there to finish off the youma we could have been killed, all because you were late. Also, Mina got hurt! When it could have been avoided had you been here sooner." Lita interjected as she assisted the limping Mina.

Serena looked away, ashamed as she pointedly refused to meet the scouts faces. "Here comes the waterworks." Mina sighed as she made her way past Serena with the help of a fuming Lita.

"Lita, hurry Mina to the temple so she'll be able to rest and get that ankle of her's treated and the rest of you, follow along because we still have to discuss our plans about what we're going to do with the negaverse. That includes you too, Serena." I commanded as I sulked towards the temple and blatantly ignored the head bowed blonde, who just stood there staring at the ground with a face I refused to look at, but as I passed her, she looked back up at me and smiled.

"I apologize for my absence, but I'll try harder next time. If you'll forgive me for being late, that is. Something had came up when I was heading over here, though, excellent job Raye, on defeating the youma." Serena gave me a forlorn smile as her eyes stared at something that was not directed at me with her expression clouded in sadness.

Feeling myself deflate a little at her apologetic smile, I nodded in acknowledgment in her direction, but was still irritated at her so I passed her did not say a word at her for her compliment.

~+! Serena's Pov! +~

As Raye began to move away from me, I stared back at the ground, unable to admit to the feeling of sorrow that dared to envelope me in a choke hold, but as Mina began to move pass me, I glanced up at her and lipped the words 'I'm sorry'. She, like Raye, also gave me an acknowledged nod but still held an expression of controlled agitation as she limped away while holding on to Lita, each step causing her to cringe in pain. I flinched inwardly as the stare gave me had held no other emotion except disapproval and irritation.

I stood still holding my breath as I waited for the girls to get out of sight, slowly making their way to the temple for a meeting, I knew, no one wanted to be at, but must be done.

My adviser, Luna, strolled up to me with Artemis flanked to her side as she bore holes into my skull, enraged at my tardiness in the battle. I met her angry gaze with my sorrow filled one and opened my mouth to explain, but she stopped with a quick flick of her tail.

"Serena, I know I've been at Mina's a lot lately, and I know I haven't given you a lot of attention because Artemis and I have been busy with working on finding the location of the Negaverse, but that does not deem you an excuse to miss a fight, which I might add, hurt a fellow comrade." She reprimanded me, I nodded slowly, listening carefully at her lecture, silently wishing she would let me just explain to her my situation.

Yet, how could she? When I kept the secret so well guarded that I dared not to let anybody in. I couldn't bear to let her in. She already knows half of what I am, if she were to know more...I would have to take desperate measures.

Artemis, taking note of my silence, decided to continue on berating me with Luna watching on with a guarded face. "Luna will be staying with me at Mina's house and Mina already knows of this, she already gave her consent. I think Luna and yours time away from each of other might give you a chance to grow in...maturity. " Artemis paused as he stopped speak and stared at me with lidded eyes.

Noticing the felines were waiting for my response, I nodded my head and gave them a small smile as I stepped aside to move out of their way. Seeing their earlier agitation at me waver, they gave me a courteous nod as they continued on their way for the temple, shadowed in the darkness together with their tails entwined.

Suddenly, I felt pain course up through my spine as my shirt began to grow red spots of crimson around my abdomen, the wound from my earlier battle taking its toll on my tired body that was long due needed rest.

Yet, I ignored the flashing bolts that stabbed like needles into my body and called upon the Luna pen to hide the wound. Hoping I could last long enough to get a decent rest when I went home after the meeting. Even though, my wound was bleeding, the Luna pen stopped the blood and just made the terrible gash appear to be a scar. It was actually, a deep gash that ran across my stomach and was fairly deep but luckily, was not deep enough to cause harm to my internal organs. I counted my lucky stars on the injury because if it had damaged my internal organs, things would be rather hard to hide...and explain.

Sighing, I stood straight and squared my shoulders, feeling some of the intense pain slow to a dull ache. Taking a deep breath, I began to stagger my way to the temple, slowly following my friends.

After an agonizingly painful walk, I eventually arrived at the temple, fifteen minutes later than expected. It had taken me longer, thanks to the gash and the bruises that covered my body, that were delicately hidden because of the Luna pen.

As I opened the door to Raye's room, I beamed up at them, hoping they wouldn't seen the pain that riddled my body. The girls only glanced at me with discreet acknowledgment as they began to talk about the negaverse and how much they had learn about them.

I wobbled across the room and sat down slowly, trying my best not to appear to be in pain. After I had seated myself between the table and the wall, I leaned against the wall and began to turn my friends' voices out as thoughts began to consume me and unknowingly, fell asleep.

_I blinked as I felt my heart lurch, recognizing the place in which I stood. Wanting to run away, I tried to move my legs, but to no avail, my efforts were fruitless as I was forced watched the car go off the cliff. _

The scene repeated and repeated till I could take it no more, as I was about to scream...I blinked again and saw Raye's annoyed face glaring back at me. "Serena, wake up! Pay attention, this part concerns your role as a scout." She hissed with threatening eyes, causing me to gaze at her warily, feeling the hair on my arm began to rise and my heart giving a hard tug on it. I nodded and waited as she sat back down, turning to the other scouts for feedback.

I stared at Raye numbly, as my dream replayed in my mind. The sorrow that seized me was one I knew all to well. I needed to escape this sullen atmosphere and find my way to the cool air outside. The autumn leaves were changing, and I wanted to be among the leaves to watch them fall. Not sit here and watch my fate unroll in the hands of the people I believed to be friends. Shaking my head to get it the dream out of my mind. I focused in on the conversation as Raye turned to me with an annoyed face.

"Serena, since you were sleeping, you have no idea what we were talking about, did you?" I shook my head to Raye, as her frown deepened an her brow twitched in irritation. If she kept this up, she'll be getting wrinkles before her twentieth birthday.

"What were you talking about?" I asked tiredly as I turned to Ami, who looked at me with a cold calculating face.

"About you being demoted as leader, since we can all safely assume that you are not made for this role in the future of the sailor scouts. Who we unanimously agreed on that it should be Raye, since that last battle we had, clearly showed you are not fit to be leader. So, Raye will take your place." Ami explained to me as I searched her face, looking for any hint that suggested that this was a joke; a game, that they were cruelly playing on me. Seeing the truth for what it was, I felt crest fallen that they had done this to me. I didn't want to believe that the people that I had trusted could be so cruel.

"It's not true is it?" I whispered exasperated as my heart began to crack. I desperately stared into each one of my friends' faces who met my gaze with a sad, but determined stare as they hardened their resolution.

I felt hurt.

I felt relieved.

I felt sad.

Most of all, I was mad.

Mad at them; mad at everyone.

"Alright, Raye, you win." I replied softly, hanging my head in grief, with my bangs covering my eyes, so that they couldn't see the tears that were beginning to form in my eyes.

I quickly got to my feet, and tried to bolt out the door, but there was a quick yank on wrist which caused me to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Screaming in agony, I felt the gash across my stomach open again as it began to bead wit blood.

Feeling angry viciously grab hold of my pain riddled heart, I whipped my head around and faced the person that dared to hold me captive in my weakest moment. Seeing Raye stare at me with an expressionless face, I felt my blood level increase. How dare she? I bitterly thought. "What?" I hissed through gritted teeth, feeling my patience with the pyro raven begin to wane.

"Its for the best, please, Serena, understand. We don't hate you, we just don't think your meant to be the leader." Raye pleaded with me, but even though what she said made reason from the knowledge that they knew, it would be understandable that they would be forced to make this decision but in my rage hazed mind, it just didn't add up.

It felt like they were abandoning me, just like...just like...unconsciously, I raised my hand and slapped Raye right across the face, unable to perceive the information that she had given me. Raye let go of me and fell to the ground completely stunned at what I had just done .

For a few seconds, the world went quiet, and all that I knew was Raye. After the realization at what I had done sunk in, her hurt face instantly contorted into blood thirsty rage. She jumped to her feet and repeated the same action as what had been done to her.

My cheek stung as I stumbled backwards into the wall, the sudden motion caused my wound bleed even more effusively as it began to pool onto the bamboo floor. My anger getting the best of me, I grabbed my compact that held the Silver Imperial Crystal in it and threw it at Raye.

"Fucking fine, Raye!I'm tired of all of this! I quit, its not like any of you ever wanted me here. Since your leader you can have it! Even though only the blood of the royal bloodline of the moon can use it! You always wanted to be me, Raye, I knew it from the very moment I met you on the moon, but you, all of you don't know even half of me! If only had just wanted to know the real girl behind this annoy facade. Stupid bitches." I screamed at them as they watched me with shaken and pale faces.

As the tears flowed out of my eyes and down my flushed face, I ran out of the room. The sound of my name being shouted at me as I dashed out of the one place I thought was my sanctuary, fell to deaf ears. I couldn't handle the new profound that clutched my heart in a death hold.

Running down the stairs that led of the temple and into the street, I tripped on the last step and fell but I didn't fall to the ground but fell into some one.

"Goddammit! Who the fuck-" Stopping in mid-sentence as I opened my eyes, I stared face to face with my boyfriend, Darien, who watched me with clouded eyes. "Darien, I'm sorry!" I apologized as I climbed to my feet but stopped midway, as I felt the fire of pain from my abdomen wound. Deciding it would be easier to sit, I stayed hunched over staring into my lover's face, trying to desperately hide the wound that was pouring my blood onto the ground.

Darien watched me with unfeeling eyes as he stood up and dusted himself off, not once offering help to help me stand. "Next time, Serena, watch where your going. Though, it is rather convenient, I have something I want to discuss with you." Darien's tone was harsh and distant as I nodded my head, motioning for him to continue.

"Our relationship is over." He bluntly replied as he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders as more tears began to well up in my eyes..

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried as clutched my bleeding stomach with both arms as I curled farther into myself, no longer caring if Darien saw the blood or not, that was not over flowing my forearms and steadily dripping onto the cement. He never noticed.

My question was answered with a simple, "Its because someone else stole my heart.", as he moved passed me and began to climb up the stairs, but he stopped when my name was called from the top landing. We both looked up startled as Raye came jumping down the stairs, speeding towards me like a bullet in hell fire.

"Raye!" Darien called out with his face lighting up as he watched her move past him with out so much as a glance, and in the way he watched her, I suddenly knew. Without a doubt, who it was that had stolen his heart.

"Serena, what the hell has gotten into you? Your fucking bleeding to death, come back into the temple with me! We'll help you! We can fix this!" Raye tried to reason with me as she jumped the last few steps of stairs and stood next to my hunched over body.

Suddenly, feeling very tired and very old, I put my hand out to stop her from coming any closer, as I sucked in a breath of air and got to my feet, with Raye watching on with concern. I let my arms drop to my sides as I faced her with no emotion; I was numb.

"Raye, I hope your happy with what you gotten today because you've just stolen all that has any meaning to me," I paused as I tried to move around her but she blocked my path.

"What do you mean, Serena?" She asked growing annoyed by my endless riddles. "You'll never know because from today on, I am walking out of your lives. Any contact I have with you, will be brief and short. Good-bye, Raye." I snapped at her, as I took a bloodied hand and shoved her out of the way, leaving a red hand print on her white shirt.

Breaking out into a run, I ran away as fast as I could to my house; to my room to be alone. To forever be away from the world which was my own.

_This is a revised and re-edited chapter. Formally known as "Kicked out" but the subtitle has been changed to the recent one you now see. Please review for they are always welcome._

_-Danni_


	2. Chapter 2: Brokenhearted

The Tears of the Forgotten

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 2: Brokenhearted

~+! Raye's Pov! +~

Moving out of the temple and into the crisp autumn air, I sighed tiredly, unable to figure out the events that had unfolded the day prior. '_Why was Serena injured? She never once fought!_' I pondered as I meandered towards the stairs that led to the street below.

Standing at the top of the landing, I stared sullenly out across the horizon, seeing the trees coated with hues of red, yellow and orange mingle with the suburban buildings of Tokyo. Noticing somebody was standing at the bottom of the steps, I glanced down to see who it was, but the morning sun blinded my view.

"Excuse me, the temple isn't open today." I politely called out to the hidden stranger as I began my descent down the flight of stone steps, careful to watch where I was going. A couple of steps away from the ground, I glanced up to the stranger, but when I saw that it was Ami, I immediately grew concerned for the simple fact that she looked worried.

"Ami, is everything alright?" I asked slowly, as I moved to stand beside her. Putting my hand on her back, I soothed her into sitting down on the stairs. She obeyed and plopped down on the steps with an exasperated sigh that caused me to frown at her.

"Raye, I'm so scared for Serena, she was seriously injured when she left us yesterday." Ami quietly whispered to me as she clenched her fists over the soft fabric of her cerulean skirt while she seemingly bore holes into the concrete walk way. I hesitated, unsure to voice the last scene where Serena had told me she was leaving, in the exact same spot in which I sat.

"I know, Ami. I am too." I admitted, feeling a part of my heart ache in fear. Ami went a shade paler when she suddenly jerked towards me, opening her mouth to speak.

"Oh, Raye, do you...do you think...she made it home?" Ami half yelled as she began to shake, knowing where her brain was leading her, I grabbed her shaking hands and gently rubbed the top of them with my thumbs. Trying to clam her down.

"I'm sure she made it home." I halfheartedly stated as I felt my own fears begin to seize me in a fit of doubts, but I swallowed them, knowing they would not help the situation, whatever that may be. "If, you don't believe me, then we can always call her house." I assured her, forcing her not to jump to conclusions and be reasonable.

Ami slowly nodded her head as she took a deep breath forcing herself to calm down. Her cheeks slowly gaining back its color, I smiled, reassured my friend was no longer having a break down.

Suddenly feeling a new burst of energy, I clapped my hands and jumped to my feet, a rare grin escaping me as it was plastered onto my face, Ami watched silently, with a bemused smile, though it did not reach her eyes.

I knew that look. Serena's absence was bothering her even though it only been twelve hours seen we'd last seen her, it felt like twelve years. I had the same miserable ache in my heart, but it was down trodden even more with the words Serena had bitterly departed me with. Whenever we saw each other again, I knew it would not be good.

"Alright, lets give her call!" I announced as I turned to move back up the stairs but was stopped when Ami raised her hand and stood. Shaking her head sadly, she gave me a small smile. "Sorry, Raye, but I have cram school to go to. I just wanted to stop by and talk to you abit before I left. It was just, I didn't sleep at all last night because I was so scared for Serena, so when I got up, I decided I was going to head over here first thing." Ami admitted as she picked up her school bag that I had failed to notice earlier and began to move past me, but I grabbed her arm before she was able to. "Ami, do you think she will forgive us? We hurt her feelings, I mean, if you saw her eyes there was another emotion behind her anger she looked beyond hurt and betrayed. She looked...destroyed and did you see the way she reacted when she woke up after the meeting? She seemed so lost and terrified. Do you think she had a nightmare?" I asked as my mind began to replay last night's scene over and over again. The expression Serena wore when we told her that she was being demoted from leadership, it wasn't just sorrow from what we done, but rage and something darker, something more sinister, something...un-Serena-like.

Ami seemed to notice my sudden lack of enthusiasm, as I kept playing scenarios of different 'what-ifs' in my head, mentally torturing myself in place for Serena. I truly believed I deserved to be punished for taking over her role, but did I have faith in her leadership skills? Never. She just lacked what was needed. She had heart and love, but in the midst of battle fervor and the need to live, she just couldn't pull it off without getting someone killed. "Raye, it's going to be okay. We'll call Serena in abit, get her to talk to us and we'll try to understand her side of the story and explain to her, ours. She'll forgive us once she understands. She always does." Ami tried comforting me, I glanced up at her, my spell of lucid thoughts stopping abruptly midstream, I shot her a wary smile, nodding my head in consent. "Sure."

"Thank you, Raye, for helping me. Did you know that you're a good listener like Serena? You both look out for the scouts and listen to us when we need somebody to comfort us, but have you ever wondered why we tell her about us but we never hear anything about her? What do you think she is hiding from us?" Ami pondered as her face held a passive piece of misery as she focused on something that was past me. I watched her; studying her: waiting for her to do;say something.

Then, her eyes become focused and flickered back to me, cobalt meeting violet in a tangle of confusion, her eyes flashed with something I couldn't read and then was gone, leaving me with another bout of disarray. "I've got school, Raye. I'll talk to you later." She bowed fore she run off for her school-probably late for the first time in her life- waving goodbye over her shoulder. I stared at the small of her back, as it grew tinier and tinier, till...it disappeared around the corner, leaving me to wonder what it was that Ami was thinking about.

"Serena, please, just let us talk to you." I whispered under my breath, reminded again of our last parting and the cruel words that was hanging heavily over my heart like a blade that was ready to strike. I sighed tiredly, for like Ami, I too, had not slept well as I made my way back up the stairs towards the temple, where my priestess chores waited evilly for me to return.

~+! Serena's Pov! +~

The sun was high into the sky as I made my way to the front door of my house, but as I rested my hand on the door knob a feeling of nostalgia hit me, reminding me of much simpler times were when I was a child and didn't have to deal with the repercussions of being a sailor scout and having such a life as I did. Taking a deep breath, I clenched my teeth and opened the door of my home, trying my best to walk normally without trying to appear the cripple I currently was.

Unsuccessfully, I stumbled instead of walked and hurried as fast I could through the living room to get to the stairs, where my sanctuary was awaiting on the second floor, but was stopped short by my stepfather, Ken. Who glared at me with golden eyes burning with a passion of anger I had not seen in awhile, the shoddy light from the ceiling beamed in this cruel man's glasses where it glinted annoyingly into my eyes, causing me to squint at the threat that stood before me, coiled and ready to attack. I tensed, waiting.

"Where in God's name have you been, Bunny? Whoring yourself out on one of your prostitute lanes? Or have you been earning your stripper money from your clients at the gazebo in town?" He hissed through yellowing teeth, spit forming threw his gappy teeth and a spittle of it ran down his chin. Ignoring his gaze, I watched as the wad of slime went down his chin, where it fell to the floor with a silent _drip! _"Look at me, you insolent child!" He roared as his callused hand grabbed my mouth and forcefully jerked it upward, leaving me no room to turn my head away. I winced as his nails dug into my skin, already knowing they would be bruising in a few hours.

"What?" I shrieked at him, feeling the anger that had gripped my heart since last night finally lodge itself like a thorn in my soul, pouring out all of my hidden rage. His eyes flashed with a dangerous look that sent warning bells off in my head, I suddenly felt cold as a sneer was drawn on his lips. I went rigid in his grasp, falling submissively to his will in fear of what he might inflict.

Seeing me give up easily, gave him a nasty smile as his eyes held the childish joy of victory. Suddenly, he pulled me close, our bodies mere centimeters from each other, I stared up at him, praying silently he wouldn't hurt me, then...

I slipped backwards, falling towards the ground as my cheek stung with a pain that felt like tiny pricks of fire, the air resonated with the sound of my scream as I hit the tile floor. Hard. My head smacked against the tile with such a force I saw gray dots at the edges of my vision. I tried climbing to my feet, but became easily disoriented as if the world was moving in waves, my sight shimmered and blurred as I reached out trying to grasp something to hold onto.

"Father, please, help me!" I pleaded as everything moved in such way no base of understanding could perceive its movements. I mentally cursed at calling this unholy man my father, he told me to call him that or else I'd regret it. I had immediately got the undertone threat he had voiced at me.

"Beg to me you whore! Beg to me and maybe I shall spare you!" The abhorrent creature screamed at me, his eyes shining with a frightening malice that I knew would not end well for me. Maybe if I just gave up on life, he would leave me alone, and then, I could be free to myself. Free from all that bound me to this hell. Yet, how could I? Even though the scouts had betrayed me, and left me to defend for myself, I still loved them. I could not condemn them the fate to forever fight a losing battle without my aide. I knew they needed me, whether I was leader or nor. I'd help them, but not with any outside contact that was unneeded.

Feeling a bitter wail rise from my throat, and the acrid sting of tears swarming at the edges of my vision, I clutched the monster that I was forced to call a parent, clinging to him like a weak child. I sobbed, no longer able to sort through the unbalanced emotions that ran rampant in my mind, torturing me to the brink of insanity. "Kill me, Ken! Fucking kill me!" I hysterically shrieked as I began to pound on his chest, hot tears blurring my vision, leaving me only to later ponder what that man's expression was as all my mental barriers came crashing down. I was finally at my wits end. I knew not of what to do.

Suddenly air-borne, I was flung tumbling onto my back as my back met the floor, knocking the breath out of me. I screeched as Ken reached down and grabbed my left wrist so hard that there was a sickening _pop!_ Dragging me towards the kitchen, I openly cried half from the throbbing intensity in my arm and the other from the bleeding wound that mutilated my heart, much like Jack the Ripper would have done to one of his prostitutes. The kitchen was the only place of the house, that I hated most of all.

Shoving me to my feet, Ken grinned at me maliciously as he turned the burner on, sending a blue flame cackling into the air, causing my skin to crawl. "Now, Bunny, I suggest you apologize to me at this very moment or you'll wish you hadn't done it." Ken mercilessly cranked the oven up to the highest point, I watched in silent morbidity as the flame grew brighter and bigger, so much that my skin began to burn from being just a foot away from it.

I swallowed down a sob and took my free hand to wipe away my remaining tears, Ken watching me all the same, his face holding a type of fascination that a kid would get when they dissect their first frog. I placed the lid on my emotions and bottled them away in a tight corner of my mind, _for another time and another place,_ I reasoned as I hardened my resolution.

I gave a lilting smile, which for a second took him off guard, but his expression slid back to its former regime and I held on to that small little victory like a beacon of hope. "Try me." I sarcastically retorted, as I tensed my body, believing he really wouldn't go through with it. As soon as the words left my mouth, I knew that it hadn't been the smartest thing I could have done but I was wrong. Completely wrong.

He gave me a small _tsk! _and shook his head with a mother's disapproving frown, before he grinned mischievously and thrusted my left hand into the open flame. As soon as my skin touched the fire, my flesh began to bubble and pop where blood was disintegrated as soon as it oozed to the surface. My hand turned a golden brown and kept growing darker and darker as then skin began to peal away, leaving behind muscle that was slowly being cooked; _my hand_ was slowly being cooked.

After what felt like an eternity, Ken pulled my hand back and threw me to the floor, staring down at me with disgust as he flicked the oven off. I curled into a ball onto the floor crying, cradling my burnt; _melted_ hand as the pain was so intense I just quietly took it, no longer able to feel my hand, only the numb sensations that tingled whatever skin remained on my charred hand. Blood steadily seeped through the peeled and flaked ruins of my flesh and began to drip onto the floor, I mentally sobbed, this would leave nasty scars, Lunairain healing or not.

Ken smirked, satisfied at my disheveled state, he had snuffed out the resistance in me for today. He had won, but only for today. Not tomorrow, I swore to myself, definitely not tomorrow, I would win tomorrow. I would bear what he would give me and live with it. I would win tomorrow.

Ken knelt down and leaned in towards me, his lips almost brushing against the fine hairs of my ear. "Have you learned you lesson now?", he hissed, waiting for me to comply. I nodded my head. "Good, now go to your room. Your grounded and if you disobey me again you'll have another 'accident' but remember, I let you off **easy** today, Bunny."

He sat down onto the floor beside me, his thigh pressing into my back. I moved an inch away from, wanting the cold air than the warmth of the monster that had just crippled me without so much as a blink of concern. I bit my lip, feeling fresh tears beginning to wind their way up and out my eyes.

I had been emotional all night, knowing Ken would find out I wasn't home, I had decided that sleeping on a bench was a better option than returning back to the hell I currently found myself in, and that was what I did. I had slept on a bench in the park after cleaning up all the blood that drenched my shirt and body in a public bathroom.

My Lunairain healing had made the deep laceration across my stomach a semi-small cut, but nowhere near as terrible as last night and most of my week's bruises were practically gone. _Yeah, healing up was a nice token, but a bitch when you wanted to tell a social worker that your parents are abusing you, but have no proof to match the radical stories._

I flinched as Ken's thick leathery, calloused hand gently pressed down on my head, seemingly almost affectionately caressing my hair; I wasn't fooled. "Oh, and Bunny, I shall be telling your mother about what you did last night. She won't be very pleased with you, especially, since she found out you weren't home last night. She was in a bit of a fit when she left this morning to run errands." Ken murmured to me, his voice thick with unhidden enthusiasm. _This asshole only wants to see me in pain, fuck me._ I thought bitterly as I gingerly wiped away my straying tears with the sleeves of my dirty school shirt, being careful not to move my injured hand. I hadn't changed or taken a shower in the last twenty-four hours. _Peachy, _I mused.

I cringed when Ken suddenly took a fistful of my hair and forced me up. I yelped in pain as my charred hand smacked against the ground in the sharp jerk to my feet. I hunched into myself, cradling my injury close to my stomach, in a veiled attempt to protect it. "God. Jesus, sweet Jesus, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. C-can I leave now, father? I'm so sorry, I'll never go anywhere at night again. I'll stay home, but can I go outside for a bit? Just a bit and I won't be gone long, I swear." I pleaded, swaying to and fro on my heels, trying vainly to lessen the pain as my hand began to drip blood onto the ground.

Ken contemplated it for a moment before he sneered and shoved me into the counter. So hard in fact, that when I arched my back in a silent scream, the gash that ran across my stomach reopened slightly and blood began to dribble onto my clothes. Ken saw the newly forming blood on my tattered uniform and gave a satisfactory smirk before he turned his attention back to me and frowned, agitation beginning to crease the lines of his face. Pointing to the mess on the floor, his eyes shining with a craze that I could never get used to as he opened his mouth and hissed, "Clean this mess up, you whore and take a shower, you smell like shit. Then you may go, you worthless bitch. Be home in time for dinner." With that said, he spun on his heel and stalked out of the kitchen, his feet fading into the other ends of the house.

I used my only able hand to steady myself by placing it onto the counter, waiting for the brief spell of dizziness that struck me from all the sobbing I'd just done in the past couple of hours. I couldn't stay here for long, for if I did, I was surely go mad. Taking deep gulps of air and closing my eyes, I imagined myself with... I stopped.

Pushing myself off the counter and grabbing a wet cloth from the sink, I bent down to the ground and began to wipe away the speckles of blood that smeared the tile floor, trying to busy myself from thinking from anything but **that**. The one thing that could destroy me with a flick of its fingers. My heavy burden. If I slacked with its weight, I would be crippled and hindered with things that normal people wouldn't understand. My life was never an equation of simplicity, rather it appeared more of a complication of introverted strings.

_Heh, and the girls thought I wasn't fit to be leader. Maybe they would if they saw the **real **me. _I pondered, ceasing to mop the floor with the rag, the crimson stains now only a memory on the spotless tile. Reviewing my work, I gave a satisfied grunt as I climbed to my feet and heading upstairs, my feet echoing all the way.

Opening the bathroom door that was next to my bedroom, I paused in the doorway, not really wanting to see the state I was in reflected in the mirror. After a couple of seconds crawled away, I clenched my jaw and stepped inside the tiny six-by-eight foot room, closing the door to see myself in the mirror.

The power of the Luna pen was probably Luna's most greatest achievement, for it had successfully saved me many times from death, questions from my friends and family, and most of all, the ability to be disguised to do undercover work when trying to determine the plans of the Negaverse. Yet, no power in all of the world, would make me beautiful again as it would not heal the scares that bore my body into a twisted morbid truth that I was no longer what I appeared, but a beast of a girl with a horrid body. Mentally and physically.

_God has finally damned me for the hell of my existence. _I reasoned sulkily as I leaned forward towards the mirror and caught a glimpse of greasy blonde hair and a face with a pallor sheen that made me seem deathly sick. Tears crept to the corners of my eyes, which no longer held the light of the world in them, but the shade of a deep sea, with the emotion of unfeeling filmed into the gaze. I cried out silently, _What has been done to me?,_ I moaned as I swayed on heels, feeling faint.

Suddenly, a flash of rage reverberated into my body with a force so astounding I had the urge to hurt something, **somebody**, to do the injustice that had been done to me. Curling my right hand into a fist, I swiveled my beady eyes towards the ugly reflection of the creature that was of me, and snapping forward, my fist connected with the glass, and the world around me shattered as time slowed and I went dizzy.

I slipped backwards on the blood that had steadily been pouring from my wounds and fell towards the door, where my head smacked against the doorknob and the world faded into darkness. As my eyes rolled into the back of my head, I caught sight of a pure white light that blinded me with such force that the last thing that passed from my lips was a low, pained moan.

In the lives of all of our ancestors passed and our brethren of tomorrow, time always sped forwards into the pace, one could not match the strides of, no matter, the pace they went speeding into, whether they jumped headlong into their life or they simply waited for their days to become numbered, it is impossible to determine at the rate one might grow into the person they become, but as I laid into the darkness of the worlds of Borderline, I never felt the sparse stretch of Time. I felt as if all was me and I was all. Complete. I was comfortable in the existence of the worlds between life and death, a place few ever return from. My protectors, had ventured into this blessed hell and had returned to me each time, when Beryl had killed them, Pharaoh 90, Galaxia, their deaths had been limitless as well as their revivals but they always returned to me with arms wide open, but now that we had another enemy, they sought to finish with their duties to the galaxy and live peaceful lives as normal humans, so they deemed me unworthy and left me to fall from my high standing place and shatter onto the floor where I was already nothing but shambles. My life was hell. My family hated me and now my friends as well, as my lover. I had nothing and no one.

Wanting to stay in the darkness, I dared not to let my mind wonder to my life, but yet, as much as I wished to retain in the one place where nobody would ever bother me again, I felt the tug of duty to serve the people of Earth bring me out of my sanctum.

Opening my eyes in the darkness, I searched for the light that would be the beacon of leaving the Borderline. Yet, all I saw was darkness. _Would I really be left to live here for all eternity?_ I wondered, feeling the lull of sleep edge me closer to breaking my will in returning back to the hell of my life. _No! I refuse to let this life of mine be taken! I shall live! I will show those jerks who I am, make them weep in guilt at what they have done!_ I screamed into the darkness, as a raw white light began to glow around me, which I had never seen before.

It grew rapidly, eating away at the darkness that had encased me from the living. Warmth spread to every molecule in my essence, giving me a since of tranquility. A type of wholeness that I had not felt in what appeared like eons. I would live and this I would show whom doubted me, my true power. If they were to burden into despair, then I would be the one to reverse the pain onto them. Make them regret what they had done.

As the darkness become only a fleeting memory, and I was left waiting in a stark white abyss, pain enveloped me and I opened my mouth to scream but only the quiet whisper of a groan was heard. Blinded by hot, seething pain, I closed my eyes as I clenched my jaw, hoping to wait the misery out.

Then, slowly, it began to recede, ebbing away to a numbing jolt, as I opened my eyes to see my bathroom floor drenched in blood. Sighing, I picked myself off the ground and took a towel from the rack and began to mop up the crimson puddle, feeling mu body burn in the mean-while. After I was sure I had gotten the tile shining, I took the towel and threw it into bathtub, and stepped in after it, not bothering to take my rust stained clothes off.

I pulled the knob and let the water blast me at full force, wringing out the now turning pink towel. Hot steam billowed around me, as I felt the chill of the newly approaching fall begin to dissipate under the scorching spray of the water. I took the soap and began to slowly strip, making sure to get rid of any newly applied blood that was lingering after being hosed down in the water.

After all clothes and towel were free of any vermillion tinting, I untied my buns and let my body-length hair run along the bottom of bathtub, slowly inching towards the drain. My wounds stopped bleeding but there was a constant throb that ached from them, as my ruined left hand began to peel away, leaving patches of burnt skin at the drain.

Making sure that every inch of my clothes and myself were clean of blood, dirt and grime, I twisted the shower knob shut and pulled open the shower curtain, reaching to grab another towel to dry my body. Leaving my hair wet, I jumped out of the bathtub with a towel wrapped around my chest as I made my way to the now shattered mirror. I had picked up all pieces from the floor and thrown them into the trash can, but I was sure I'd get 'punished' for it later, anyway.

Opening a draw, I took out a pair of scissors and held them to my wet hair. Taking a deep breath, I squeezed my eyes shut and began to snip away, feeling that long hair was in some needing for a nice clean cut. Feeling the scissors meet air, I cracked open an eye and looked down at a mop of hair bundled at my feet, sopping with water. It was as if I was weightless as my now short hair, met midway to my shoulders, keeping my long haired look, but not appearing ridiculous.

Laughing, I reached for my departed hair and merrily dumped it into the filling trash can, as I re-wrapped the towel tighter to my body and made my way to my bedroom, feeling as if a heavy burden had been lifted.

Roaming around in my closet, I pulled out a purple hoodie that had the insignia of Evanescence, my all time favorite band, and a pair of faded jeans, after putting on some very sexy underwear. Anything short sleeved, or short in general that showed more skin than necessary caused me to reveal most of my scars, even though I usually used the Luna pen to concealed them, I still was blatantly aware that they were still there, even if nobody else could see them.

Speaking of the Luna pen, I pulled it out of my subspace pocket and waved it over my body, healing up the rest of my wounds and turning them into newly forming scars, as my burnt hand begin to stop bleeding and new skin began to take place, but in a more gruesome manner. My left hand was something I couldn't hide, but would have to live with.

After being fully cleaned and dressed, I made my way down the flight of stairs, heading for the doorway. In hopes of going to the park to release some pent up emotions, but I stopped before I passed the entry to the living room, when I heard my stepfather, Ken muttering things under his breath.

Leaning against the frame, with my ear outstretched, I listened intently in hopes of getting some info that could later help me with my mother. "That spoiled brat, needs to be taught a final and fitting lesson, and her mother will know just what to do. The little bunny deserves every bit of it." He grumbled as the sound of the television grew louder, drowning out his voice. Clenching my jaw in an effort to reign in my rage, I released a pent up breath and let my anger roll of my tongue with ease, restarting my path towards the door.

I kept hearing Ken's words rumble inside my head as I opened the door and began my journey to my only remaining haven; the park. Walking the few blocks towards the tree covered, pathway marked sanctuary was a small token of peace, as I could finally hide away in my own mind, nobody intruding in on my thoughts.

Rain was drizzling down by the time I reached the park, and seeing my hair was still mostly wet, I kept my hood down and strolled casually around in the rain, watching people scramble for cover in the down pour. My injuries were painful but nowhere near as murderous as the rips and tears in my soul. My heart was broken: the scouts had obliterated the majority of my remaining essence.

Everyone that I had known had left me, alone in the dark, but I was reluctant to let them walk upon me as a door mat and spit upon my ruins. I would let them know who was the real princess of the moon, the real leader. The scouts and Darien were my last hope of ever being happy but apparently I wasn't good enough, if I couldn't be myself with them, then maybe...they weren't good enough for me. I mean I only acted the way I acted because if I showed the true me they would fear me; not befriend me. I could be cold and ruthless; I was already returning to it, they had only sped up the process.

Suddenly, I stopped as I scanned my surroundings, unconsciously, my feet had led me to my favorite bench where I went when I was sad or just thinking. The bench was the greatest sense of release I'd ever known because it helps me relax as it overlooks the lake below and the park. Allowing me to watch the children play and see people just spend time outside, doing what they enjoyed most. It just gave me a relaxing feeling that I just can't explain.

Sighing, I sat down on the bench and felt the rain drops pound down harder on me. I looked down at the ground, noticing how the water ran downwards towards the lake, running off the hill that the bench was perched on, as I was reminded of Darien and his pet name that he came up for me when we first met...right next to this bench. 'Meatball head' is what he called me, the name was ridiculous but rang true. My buns were a hairstyle that I had loved since I was a kid, because they were the only thing that I had left of my mother's kindness, before, daddy died and she married Ken. I hated the name because it seemed like a disrespect for the love my mother once had making me hate him even more.

_My buns._

If I didn't have them no one would call me meatball head anymore, I decided. Smiling a little bit at the thought that I would begone of the accursed hairstyle and begin anew. I would show them all. Make them bow at my feet. I would stand above and they would lay below, groveling in the dirt I tread upon.

I gazed across the churning lake, watching the waves violently crash against the concrete wall that surrounded the bay. I felt a pang in my heart;

I didn't want to leave.

Thinking better of the forlorn crossed idea, I suspected that if I didn't, Ken would find a way to 'punish' me again, so I was about to leave when a voice called out to me from behind.

"Hey, girl, it's pouring out here. Would you like share my umbrella? I've got room." A familiar voice asked me. I tensed and didn't look up. "You'll catch a cold if you don't dry up soon." The voice warned with a lilting force that reminded me of-

Then it hit me. The least favorite person I wanted to see right now, was standing behind me offering an umbrella in a kind gesture; Raye.

"Hello?" Raye questioned me, as she moved around to stand in front of me, holding her umbrella over my head. I knew wouldn't be able to leave without her finding out it was me, so I met her stare. As our gazes met, Raye froze and held her breath. Neither persons moving, with only the eyes interlocked.

"Serena" The startled raven croaked as she blinked rapidly, taking in my newly, self-cut hair and sullen looking facade. I smirked as realization began to dawn in her eyes, as they widen considerably. "Who else, bitch?" I snarled, not even bothering to hide my seething disgust I was holding for her.

Raye shuddered abit at the sight of her once bubbly friend appearing so...lonesome and dull. I knew I looked like I was some war veteran. In way, I kinda was, just not in anyway most people would be familiar with. "Serena, I need to ask you something." Raye told me, I could almost see her visibly shaking in fear of my reply because of what happened at the temple the day prior.

As I watched Raye, I couldn't help but let her see what she had done to me, forcing me over the edge I, so desperately clung to. "What?" I snapped, my voice holding no emotion but pure hatred. This is what I use to be. Cold and uncaring. Relentless and dark. I was back to where I had started, but only that I was in a deeper ditch than before. I had changed because I knew if kept up the way I acted I wouldn't have any friends so I became the well known clumsy, ditsy, friendly, cheerful, stupid Serena everyone thought they knew. It was hard to change but in the end, I finally succeeded but everyday was a challenge, not to get thrown over the edge of my sanity, to not to kill or hurt everyone that pissed me off.

I was a great actor.

But, the scouts didn't know that.

_Yet._

"Why were you bleeding at the meeting? You weren't attacked in the youma battle." Raye inquired, catching me off guard. It was one of the least things I expected to hear from her. I made sure not to look surprised.

I was in too much pain, but was hard not to let her see the mental and physical pain I was going through. Crossing my arms, I glared up at her, refusing to give an answer, "...", my silence caused her groan a little but as I watched her eyes nit up in growing irritation.

"Why won't you tell me?" Raye's voice grew louder in rising agitated. I frowned at her, my rage rolling off me in waves.

"Why does it matter to you? To you, I'm just some trash at the bottom of your feet, now that you have all that you wanted. You've got all that I worked so desperately for. Friends, a nice family, a boyfriend that cares, a life, and beauty.

"You always wanted to be me, but what you always wanted was always there, you were blinded by your jealousy that you didn't notice, but I will admit that I wanted to be like you and the other girls sometimes, that it's dreadful." I replied and by the expression that Raye wore, I knew I had said too much.

"Serena..." Raye started but I cut her off. I stood up and glared at her. Drenched to the bone as the wind began to pick up, beginning to chill be in the coming fall breeze. Raye to a step back as I clenched and unclenched my fists, grinding my teeth.

"Don't you dare pity me. I've been fine alone and I'll keep it that way since you guys, clearly don't like me." I snapped but then I noticed that Raye wasn't looking at me anymore...but at my left hand. Her eyes softened and she held her hand to her mouth in shock. "What happened to you? That wasn't there yesterday. It looks new in fact." Raye asked, shaking her head, confused on how I had gained this kind of injury in just a couple of hours.

I looked away, ashamed at my grotesque hand. Refusing to met Raye's pitying stare.

"Serena, you need to go to the hospital." Raye commanded, her voice now holding a steeling resolution that made a vein in my head throb. _Here she goes again, telling me what to do. _I couldn't go to the hospital even if I wanted to,because if they found out I went to the hospital, they would kill me, literally.

"No. I'm going home. Leave me alone, Raye." I quietly announced as I started to walk away, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. "No, come to my house. I can help you." Raye insisted as she turned me around to face her. I jerked from her grasp and took a step back, arms crossed over my chest. I shook my head and glared.

"No, I'm going home. Don't you dare follow me and that's final." I hissed through clenched teeth and tried to stalk off but Raye's jumped in front of me, preventing me to move. "No, I refuse to leave you alone when your injured. I won't leave you alone, until you consent to come to my house." She argued at me, and suddenly I felt very exhausted and didn't want to challenge her.

I looked back at her with all the pain I was feeling at that moment, it showing on my face. Raye held her breath at the sight of my miserable and sorrow filled face. I hung my head and stared intently at the ground.

"Fine." I consented.

_Hey, this is the second chapter revised. I'm not sure when all the chapters will be revised and fixed, but it'll happen, and soon enough, the story will be back up on its feet and moving again. So, wish me luck and review._

_-Danni_


	3. Chapter 3:Distant

Tears of the forgotten

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 3: Distant

~+! Raye's Pov! +~

I followed Serena out of the park. As we passed the Crown.

I noticed someone coming out of the arcade.

I smiled a bit when I realized it was Amy.

But as I looked back at Serena I noticed that she was tense by the way she was walking.

"We don't have to talk to her you know?"

I tried to assured her but she shook her head.

"It's OK I'll talk to her but it still does not mean I will forgive either you of what you have done."

Serena answered.

"Hello. Hi Raye. Who do you have with you?"

Amy walked up to us but before I could answer Serena spoke for me.

"She is fine. And if you don't mind we are going to my house. So leave."

Amy stared at Serena in shock.

I was dumbfounded. She was talking to Amy so much colder than she had to me.

And how she said it made it sound like if Amy didn't leave. Serena would hurt her bad.

Amy looked at me than back to Serena.

"Serena?"

Then Amy noticed Serena's hand and about screamed.

"Your hand what happened to it?"

Serena gave the same reply she gave me.

She just looked away.

"Amy you can't convince her to go to hospital I already tried."

I told her. Amy just gaped at me.

"Let's go Raye."

Serena ordered me I would have killed her if she talked that way to me before.

But I just couldn't she seemed in so much pain mentally and physically.

Serena and I started to walk away from the gaping Amy.

When Amy started to follow us.

I tapped Serena on the shoulder.

"What?"

Serena growled as we rounded a corner.

"Amy is following us. Should I stop her?"

I asked but Serena shook her head, no.

"Let her be. It's not like she is going to kill me. Anyway I need her to check up on my wounds."

Serena answered me without looking back.

Then we stopped in front of a two story house that looked quite decent with a red Safari and a black Toyota

parked in the driveway.

"Damn..."

I heard Serena mutter before she turned around to face me.

"Wait here with Amy. I need to make sure you can come in. OK?"

Serena asked me.

"With Amy?"

Serena nodded. I turned around and about jumped two feet away.

"Hello to you too Raye."

Amy greeted me.

"God bless me. You about scared me to death."

I shuddered. Amy smiled at me politely.

I nodded back as a sign of acknowledgment.

Then Serena headed into the house leaving Amy and me out on the porch.

~+! Serena's Pov! +~

I walked into the door leaving Raye and Amy behind.

As I walked into the living room my mother and stepfather sat on the sofa staring at me.

"Your father told me what you did and I'm not pleased. Not pleased at all.

What Ken did to you was not a good enough punishment. So I will give you a better punishment

Now if you please come with me."

Ikuko, my mother stood up and walked to the stairs that lead to the basement.

"Yes, mother"

I sighed and walked to her. I followed her down to the basement.

I always hated the basement. When I did something that really pissed my parents off I would receive the worst of my punishments in the basement.

"Alright take of your shirt off Bunny, dear."

Ikuko commanded.

I did as I was told.

"Now if you go to these shackles. I'll lock you up in here."

My mother grabbed my wrists and shackled them separately high up on the wall with my face towards the wall.

"Now fitting for your punishment I'm going to whip you with a whip that has blade like thorns and glass in it.

For ten-times. Then I'm going to take a blade and stab you in each hand all the way through."

Ikuko coldly laughed that scared the hell out of me.

At least it's not a bad as getting three degree burns. I thought with dismay.

"Wait. Mom can I ask you a question before you start?"

I asked as my mother took the whip out of one of the racks of weapons my mom had to use to 'punish' me. I just think its plain torture but I don't want to get in any more trouble than I am already in.

"What?"

Ikuko replied.

"Can two of my friends come in? We're going straight to my room and we won't make a sound I promise."

I begged.

"Sure. Why not?"

Ikuko shrugged as she backed up away from me and took the whip and started my flogging.

I was wrong again. This hurt way worse than the three degree hand burn.

The whip wasn't just whipping me it was tearing my flesh like a rabid dog would do to its prey.

Then when my mom stabbed my hand with the blade she went all the way to the other side. At first I thought it wasn't

that bad but when she went to my burnt hand it was worse than all wounds I gotten today put in to one. It

was hell.

"We're done. Have you learned your lesson Bunny, my dear?"

I nodded my head.

"Good now go clean up for your friends so they don't have to see your ugliness."

Ikuko took the shackles off of me and lead me up into the living room.

"So did she learn her lesson?"

Ken asked as he sat in his armchair reading the newspaper.

"Yes she has."

Ikuko and I both nodded our heads.

My mom went in the kitchen and started to cook dinner.

I headed for the door.

"What took so long Serena?"

Raye yelled at me as I let her and Amy in the house.

"They were just hard to convince. I mean they always like it clean when friends come over so you know."

I shrugged and led the way to my room.

I shut the door and locked it behind me when Raye and Amy came in.

"So show me your wounds Serena."

Raye ordered me. I stood there afraid my parents might find out that I told my friends about the 'accidents'.

"Serena come on. We're here to help you, not hurt you."

Amy soothed me.

I nodded. I took my shirt off and showed them the new and old wounds that I had that ran all the way around my chest mainly my back.

"When the hell did you get theses?"

Raye yelled as she traced her finger along one of the cuts my mother had inflicted upon me.

I winced at the pressure.

"I fell."

I lied. It was a crappy excuse because the wounds were clearly on purpose not accident.

"Like hell, you did! Stop lying how did this happen?"

Raye commanded me. I just went silent afraid to answer.

"Will you please tell us what happened to you Serena?"

Amy asked me as she to clean my wounds.

"How did you get all these wounds?"

Amy mumbled as she took a wet cloth and starts to clean the dried blood off.

"Battles."

I looked at my desk, where I had photos of my friends. Old and new.

"Uh- huh. Tell us the truth Serena."

I looked back up at Raye and narrowed my eyes.

"You, don't believe me?"

I raised an eyebrow as Raye rolled her eyes.

"Like I can believe a klutz such as you can actually battle without the scouts' help."

Raye commented nonchalantly. I was getting pissed by her 'I'm so much better that you' attitude.

"Well if you bother pay attention to me maybe you could have found out that I'm fighting youmas everyday for your sorry butt."

I stated coldly. But Raye just laughed at me.

"When have you ever been able to battle? I mean all you can do is throw that flashy tiara of yours."

I clenched my teeth as Raye began to laugh her ass off. Amy chuckled slightly as she paused to get the wash rag wet again.

"Out."

I whispered. Raye stopped rolling on the floor and looked up at me.

"What?"

She asked confused.

"Get out."

I growled as I turned around to look at Amy and Raye and pointed towards the door.

"I was onl-"

I stopped Raye mid sentence.

"Get your ass out of my room!"

I yelled at them.

"Serena I was ju-"

I gave Raye a very angry look that was rarely seen.

"Out now before I shove you out!"

Raye looked at me before she sulked out of the room.

Amy stood in front of me.

"Serena but your wounds."

Amy began to insist that I let her stay to clean my injuries.

"Get the fuck out Amy!"

I screamed at her not wanting any of them near me.

Amy was startled at my sudden outburst that she ran out of the room.

I slammed the door shut and began to finish what Amy had started. I began to clean up my wounds.

~+! Amy's Pov! +~

"Raye, what was that for?"

I was enraged at Raye for making Serena mad that she kicked us out of her house.

Raye shrugged with a slight shiver as we walked in the still drizzling rain.

"I don't know I just thought what she was saying was funny."

Raye stopped walking and looked at me with a bit of a smirk on her face.

"You shouldn't have done that. Serena was severely hurt and her wounds were still bleeding. She's probably low on blood right now so making her angry didn't help."

I scolded Raye who gave me a guilty look.

"Sorry but did you see those slashes that were on her? How do you think that happened they looked pretty new?"

Raye stated as she looked up into the cloudy sky.

"Yeah I did and they were deep. Do you think her family did that?"

Amy quivered at the thought of her teenage friend being abused.

"Hey Amy now that I think about it could the Luna pen be used to cover wounds?"

Raye wondered a she looked back down at me with pity in her eyes.

"I don't know."

I actually didn't know for once because only Serena had used the pen and I didn't know a thing about the pen.

"Can you find out?"

Raye asked as she started to walk away.

"Sure. But should we tell the girls about Serena's condition?"

I replied as I walked besides Raye.

"Yes actually call them now for a meeting. To discuss this."

Raye ordered .I picked up my communicator and was about to call Lita and Mina when a sudden scream split through the air.

I looked at Raye and she looked back at me and nodded.

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"Make up!"

We yelled as we were covered in light.

In no less than a second I had become Mercury and Raye had become Mars.

When the scream rang through the eerie afternoon. Mars and I were off.

As Mars and I rounded the corner there we saw a figure.

The rain was pounding heavier on the ground so I had to squint my eyes just to see.

As I looked more closely I noticed that were more figures. I estimated about six of them.

Five of them attacking the sixth one.

"MOON TAIRA MAGIC!"

A familiar voice rung the air and with a flash of light and suddenly as soon as the light came the light disappeared.

And then all but one of the figures were gone.

I looked at Mars. Mars looked back at me with the same expression on her face reflecting my own.

We were surprised to hear those familiar words and shocked that the one hit took down five enemies.

The rain lightened up and I could see a lot better but I was drenching wet.

I looked up to see the figure still standing there.

Then I noticed the long blonde hair with the buns.

"Sailor moon?"

I called out into the air.

The person turns their head and looked at me with a glazed look in their eyes.

"Mercury..."

It was Serena. I walked over to her to congratulate on taking so many youmas down with one hit when

a touch to my shoulder stopped me.

"Mercury. Don't."

I stared back at Mars to see her pointing at Serena.

I looked up at Sailor moon to see her angry expression.

"What do you want?"

The blonde snarled as she stared at me eyes filled with hatred.

"Well we heard a scream and came to take care of it."

I stated simply but Sailor moon only frowned.

"Well you can clearly tell that I don't need help. So leave."

Serena snapped back at me. She must still be angry about earlier I thought.

I stared at her gaping at her with shock as she began to walk away

when she staggered and coughed up blood.

I ran to her and placed my hand on her back. But as soon as I touched her she whipped around and slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

Sailor moon growled as blood dripped down the side of her mouth.

"Serena let us help you!"

Mars pleaded as she stood next to me.

"No!"

Sailor moon coughed up more blood.

I examined her body and saw the burn mark on her back and the slashes across her torso.

"I can handle myself. I don't need your help."

I took a step back by the amount of aggression in her voice.

She turned and walked away. Leaving me and Raye scared and shocked.

~+! Serena's Pov! +~

I changed as I walked down the street and away from the two stunned Sailor Scouts.

I knew that I was losing blood at a rate why to fast that if it wasn't for my strong will and my anger I would have been dead by now.

I thought to myself.

I was walking by the crown for the second time today with even more injuries when I bumped into someone and fell.

I landed on my butt and about cried in pain.

I looked up and stared at a rather pissed Darien.

"Baka."

I told him and just stood up and dusted myself and began to walk away, if he hadn't grabbed my arm.

I turned on my heel and slapped him into some people that were coming out of the crown.

"What the hell was that for Serena?"

Darien jumped off the people and stood over me like a towering building but I didn't care. I was pissed off myself.

"First of all, don't touch me. Second, go away. And third, go to hell."

I snapped at him.

He looked at me surprised that I had barked at him.

"What's your problem?"

The people that Darien fell into were non other than Lita and Mina.

Mina looked mad and Lita looked like she could kill someone at any moment.

"Serena what th-"

Mina was about to chew my head off but she stopped when she saw my condition.

Actually all three of them stared at me in horror that I was in the worst condition that no human could ever stand

Except for me.

"Are you OK?"

Lita choked as she stood there with her mouth wide open.

"Do I look 'OK' to you?"

I knew I looked worse than shredded prey.

And I felt no different either.

My body hurt. My hand and back were burned. I have slashes all over my body.

I was bruised and beaten,

and worst of all my heart ached with all the pain everyone caused me but yesterday I decided

that I would no longer be cheerful and happy because my plan didn't work out so now everybody was seeing the true me.

Without another word I left them the way I had left Raye and Amy. Stunned.

I knew I needed medical attention and fast but I couldn't walk into a hospital nonchalantly without people realizing that I had been tormented but my body didn't agree with me because as soon as I left the girls. I headed for the hospital because all my wounds had opened up again because I had fainted from the blood lost and fell down the stairs I was walking down.

So I was dragging my mangled body to the hospital with I think a broken arm and a twisted ankle.

And I knew the perfect excuse to come up with to lie about my condition. I would say I was doing this to myself because I just simply didn't want to live anymore. It wasn't true but the way how I looked it would be a very believable story.

As I walked into the hospital all eyes turned on me.

I limped to the counter and asked for help but since I had lost so much blood in the last two days I fainted then and there not being able to stay awake.

_What do you think will happen next to Serena? Will she live to see another day or die? Don't ask me I wouldn't know. I'm just coming up with it as I go. But please review and I will remind you please no mean comments about the story. And if you want to you can leave a review reminding me of my grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry about my grammar I just never was good at it but the spelling I just think that was mistakes with typing. And thank you for reading I'll update as soon as I can this story is far from over._

_-Hopefully your favorite Arthur,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	4. Chapter 4:Escape

The tears of the forgotten

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 4: Escape

~+! Darien's Pov! +~

I looked down at the street where Serena stalked off in.

"What was that about?"

I'm confused.

"What did I ever do to her?"

I was cornered. I didn't understand why she was so angry at me and the girls.

"I wonder why she's so mad at us. May it have something to do with the fact that we kicked her out of the Sailor Scouts and that you dump her for her best friend? I mean come on you can't be stupid or I would love now would I?"

Raye's sarcastic voice sang my ear.

I jumped out of her reach because I was shocked about Serena's physical condition that when Raye walked up behind me, she startled me.

"Why does she look like that? I mean last time I saw her she looked perfectly healthy and that was earlier today!"

I exclaimed Lita and Mina nodded that it was really weird how she look like that in just about fourteen hours.

"Raye and I think she had the injuries all along but just covered it up with the Luna pen. But the worst ones were just inflicted today how and why I don't know."

Amy stated as she clicked away on her Mercury minicomputer.

"Tell us everything you know about what happened to Serena, Raye!"

Lita wailed. Completely worried about her friend.

Raye shook her head, no.

"I can't. That all Amy and I have gotten so far."

Raye sadly stated as she looked at the ground with dread.

"Did you notice those burns marks on her hand?"

Mina asked as she stared at everyone.

The scouts nodded.

"She also had burn marks on her back. I think got those when she fought those youmas."

Amy added as she looked up at Lita and Mina's faces.

"Youma_s_?"

Lita repeated unable to believe that their ditzy friend defeated the youmas.

"Did she do it by herself?"

Mina voiced Lita's thoughts.

"Actually she did. She defeated five of them."

Raye answered as she hung to my arm.

I didn't mind. I had fallen for her.

She was so much cuter than Serena.

She was just hot. There was no other way to put.

"Darien? Darien? Hello? Darien! Are you there?"

Raye waved her hand in my face.

I was just so stunned at Serena's reaction when we met that I stayed quiet on the scouts' conversation.

"Huh? Wha-? Yeah. I'm here."

I quickly came back to Earth as Raye stopped waving her hand in my face.

"Good. So know that you're listening. What should we do about Serena?"

Raye stated as she turned rather serious.

"Well we can go to her house tomorrow and check up on her."

Amy suggest as she closed her mini laptop.

We all nodded.

"Then it's settled. We'll see her tomorrow and see what's going on."

Mina spoke up as she clapped her hands at the same time.

"See you tomorrow you guys."

I announced and with Raye still hanging on my arm we left the girls to their rambling.

When we were out of earshot. Raye looked up at me.

I smiled sweetly and she blushed.

Then she stopped blushing and shot me a glance of annoyance.

"Darien?"

Raye called my name.

"Hmm? Yes?"

I replied as we turned another corner and headed to the park.

The rain had finally stopped.

"When I saw Serena at the park. She said I was jealous of her. It that true?"

Raye looked up at me. I hesitated.

"Well. Actually the way how you acted around her. I would say yes."

I answered.

"Serena also said that she was always jealous of me and the girls. But I didn't understand. What do you think she meant

Darien?"

Raye hugged me even closer and waited for my answer.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe she didn't like me when we were together so she was jealous of you guys because her future was set in stone but yours wasn't."

I thought about it carefully and agreed with what I said.

Raye didn't seem convinced though.

"But Darien, the way she said it I don't think Ser-"

I stopped Raye in mid-sentence.

"Let's stop talking about her. I loved her on the moon in the past. I love you now in the present and in the future."

I snapped at her.

Raye looked at me and smiled at me content at what I said.

Then we strolled around the park for the rest of day.

~+! Serena's Pov! +~

The next day...

I slowly opened my eyes but snapped them tightly shut when a bright light caught my eyes.

I put my arm over my eyes to block the light and squinted.

I let my eyes adjust to the light.

Then I sat up and took in my surroundings.

I was in a bland room that had white walls.

And there was this annoying beeping sound that was starting to get on my nerves.

I tried to locate the beeping sound was coming from and I found out that was coming from a machine that had my

Heart rate on it.

I looked down in my body and realized I was wrapped up in tight bandages that were suffocating me.

I felt a lot better than when I fainted, but I still felt like crap.

Then I noticed the blood packet that was attached to an IV then went into tube that leads to a needle to my arm.

I ripped the needle out and re-wrapped my bandages on my arm to cover up the hole the needle had made in my arm.

My hand and back hurt quite badly.

But I wasn't that surprised because I did have three degree burns on my back and left hand.

I unwrapped the bandage on my left hand as slowly as I could to not cause in any more pain I was in.

I then noticed that all the burnt skin I had dangling onto my burnt muscles I had before I fainted was gone.

But I didn't care it hurt worst I was just glad I wouldn't have to worry about it later.

I rounded the bandages back around my burnt hand then I stood up.

"I must be in the hospital. I wonder why I didn't realize that sooner."

I mumbled to myself taking notice of the hospital gown I was in.

I opened the door slightly and saw a couple of nurses and doctors standing a couple feet away from the door.

Holding my breath I swung open the door and bolted down the hall.

But as soon as I tried to run I fell to the cold tile floor.

Then I remembered I had twisted my ankle and broke my arm when I fell down the stairs.

But I stood back up and began to wobbly run.

"Hey you! Wait! Stop!"

A doctor called after me down the hall.

I turned the corner and bumped into a visitor.

I looked up and then noticed a door right next to us.

So I grabbed the person and dragged them in the hall.

I then locked the door behind me.

I scanned the room I was in wasn't even a room it was a closet!

"Hey let me!"

I looked at the voice and it was a male.

He was wearing civilian clothes which meant he was a visitor.

I put my hand on his mouth and told him to keep quite.

Then I ripped of his clothes and put tried them on.

"They fit! Perfect size!"

I was astonished at how well they fit.

Then I looked around in the closet and found some bandages that were sticky.

So I put some on the guy's mouth and tied his hands together behind his back.

"Sorry. Nothing personal. OK?"

Not waiting for the dude's answer I took of his hat and tied my hair up into a pony tail and put the hat

back on and tipped it over my eyes with my bangs covers most of my face.

Then I stepped out of the closet and into the dreary hallway that had the feeling of grief and despair.

Then I spoke in a deep rough voice and opened the closet door and acted surprised to see the guy tied up in the

closet.

"Help! There's a guy tied in this closet!"

I roughly spoke as a crowd formed around the closet doorway.

Then I slipped away from the crowd and ran to the stairs so that when the guy told my true identity I would already be

running out a back door of the hospital.

As I was running down the third level stairs a couple of levels above me a door opened.

"Damn that was sooner than expected..."

I mumbled as I made it to the ground level.

"Stop! You're injured! Please, we want to help you!"

A voiced called rather close. Closer than I wanted.

Since I didn't have enough time to escape through a back door I ran to the entrance.

As I made my way out the door I passed a person.

I looked at her and blew her a kiss just as she turned around to see me.

"Catch ya later, Amy!"

I called as I gave her my first true smile that I had in years.

Amy watched as I left.

"Serena...? Serena!"

She called after me.

But I was on the lamb away from the doctors so I couldn't stop and chat.

~+! Amy's Pov! +~

I turned over just in time to see a person blow me a kiss and call my name.

At first I didn't know who it was till I saw the smile and golden blonde hair.

I called out her name as she ran away.

"Miss! Miss! Your wounded let us treat you!"

A doctor called out but stopped trying to chase down Serena, because she was already dashing around a corner

far down the street.

"Yeesh...even when I see here again she's already running off again to somewhere else."

I sighed as I ran a hand over my short tinted blue hair.

"Miss. Did you know that patient?"

A doctor came up to me.

"No Dr. Yaten."

I dully replied as I read his name tag.

"Did you catch her?"

Another doctor ran up to Dr. Yaten and panted.

"Maybe this wouldn't have happened so often if you bother to keep track of your patients and especially suicidal ones!"

Dr. Yaten scolded the other doctor.

"I'm sorry."

The other doctor apologized with his head hung low.

"Well sorry doesn't help catch runaway patients Dr. Seiya!"

Dr. Yaten harshly told Dr. Seiya without forgetting to imply that the incident was Dr. Seiya's fault.

"Miss why are you here? Visiting hours aren't till eleven."

Dr. Seiya turned towards me.

"My mom forgot her lunch."

I lifted up my mom's lunch to show.

"And might that be?"

Dr. Yaten raised an eyebrow.

"Dr. Mizuno."

I told them and started to walk towards my mother's department of the hospital.

"Wait. Miss Mizuno. If you see that patient again would you please tell me?"

Dr. Seiya begged as he looked at me quit concerned.

"Why?"

I dumbly questioned.

"Because had some serious burns and cuts and they need to be properly treated because when I was treating her

earlier I notice infection in her cuts."

I looked at the doctor wielder before I nodded my head.

~+! Serena's Pov! +~

As I ran away from the hospital I felt so much better.

I felt free. I felt happy. I felt...

"Ouch!"

I had hit something quit hard that I fell rather roughly.

I looked up and saw a big medal pole standing in front of me.

It was quite hard not to miss.

"I must be going blind."

I grumbled as I sulked away.

But after I started to remember about going home I felt sick.

"I wonder how long I was out."

I voiced my thoughts.

Then I started to trudge home because when I didn't show up on time at home it meant...

it meant...consequences.

I gulped knowing my parents would...

I looked and found out I was in a place I least expected to go...The Crown.

"Serena?"

Andrew came up to me.

I nodded and went to sit in a booth.

"Do what will it be?"

Andrew sat down next to me and smiled.

"Just a cup of water."

Andrew looked at me funny and walked away.

I stared out the window into the cloudy sky.

Then it began to rain. I watched as the cloudy sky turned the raindrops into blue orbs.

Small smile graced my lips as the rain hit harder against the ground.

The soft rhythm soothed me like a child's lullaby,

"Here's your water, Serena."

Andrew broke my dream world as he placed the cup in front of me and sat down across me.

"So what are you thinking about? It looks like you have a lot on your mind. Serena?"

Andrew asked as he stared out the window.

"I do...mm mm...Mohican I have some paper and a pen?"

I asked as I looked up at him hoping he'll get me some.

Andrew nodded as he took some scrape paper and a pen out of his waiter's apron.

"Here."

Andrew handed me the paper and pen.

"Thank you."

I took it and started to think with Andrew watching me curiously.

As a couple of minutes went by I had come up with nothing.

So I looked out the window and let the words form themselves as my hand began to scribble on the paper.

Andrew watched me intently as I wrote.

I was never really one to write but I just had the sudden urge to write.

When I finished writing. I handed Andrew the paper.

"_Listen_ is the title.

_Have you ever been embraced with open arms and a warm heart?_

_Have you ever heard the rain hit the ground in a sad rhythm as if it was trying to tell you something?_

_Have you ever seen the warm tears of one's sorrows?_

_Many things make up this haphazard world to be like it is._

_Many are casted aside and pushed from the light into the shadows and left forgotten like the rain._

_The rain gives water to the thirsty Earth and gives us water to thrive off of, but what about the rhythm that beats the same every time it pours?_

_Is it the tears of the clouds crying to land of something tragic and sorrowful?_

_Or is it just a rhythm it falls in every time it rains?_

_What about the tears we cry when we are sad, are they tears to ignore or to listen?_

_Who knows?_

_But at least just Listen._

Wow Serena! I didn't know you could write like this! It's quite good!"

Andrew was surprised that I wrote such a good poem but I, I couldn't help be surprised that I even wanted to write.

"Andrew thanks for reading it."

I looked at him as I stood up.

"What time is it?"

I questioned as I waited for his answer.

"About five o clock. Why?"

Andrew eyed me.

"I got to go! Sorry! Bye!"

I yelled as I ran out of the arcade and raced towards home.

_Cheetah chee wawa! Please review and tell me what you think of the story and no mean comments but if you want you can tell me if I have any grammar or spelling issues in the story. I know that this story wasn't as gruesome as the other chapters because you might like that kind of thing but I think it will get a lot better on the next chapter I promise! Oh and Darien gonna feel a little in the next chapter._

_-Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	5. Chapter 5:Revenge

The Tears of the Forgotten

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 5: Revenge

~+! Serena's Pov! +~

As I ran through the door of my house, I ran to the living room hoping that my parents wouldn't have realized I'd been gone.

When I entered the living to my relief no one was in there.

But as I turned around I was mortified to see my mother and Ken standing in the hall that leads to the living room.

They looked angry, very angry.

"Where have you been?"

Ikuko softly asked me. I knew very well what was coming.

"I was at the hospital."

I coolly stated.

"I told you."

Ken growled as he looked at me very cruelly.

"Shh! Ken let the child speak. Now why were you at the hospital, my dear, Bunny?"

My mother,Ikuko asked as she took a couple of steps towards me.

I swallowed the lump that was starting to form in my throat.

"I-I-I w-w-was t-trying to get s-s-some help for my injuries. Luckily they didn't find out who I was so I ran out of the hospital before they found out who I was."

I stammered as fear began to eat away at me.

"Luckily, huh?Did ya hear that Ken,honey?She got away LUCKLY!"

Ikuko sarcastically mocked as she took the final step and closed the gap between up.

"There is no luck in this world! You fool! If there was luck in this world Sammy wouldn't have been killed on your account! How could you kill your own brother?"

Time slowed down for me as I watched my mother slap me across the cheek.

As I began to fall backwards I thought 'It was my fault Sam it dead. Its my fault he died. Why?Why is the world so heartless?' when I landed on the ground I fell on my broken arm and screamed in pain as I felt it crack.

As I rolled around in agony I saw my mother's tears for the first time since my brother's death.

"Die. Die. Die! DIE!"

Ikuko chanted maniacally as she picked me up by the collar and slammed me against the wall.

"Why are you even alive? Sammy should have lived not you! He didn't deserve to die! But you do!"

My mother had finally lost to her grief as she took my burnt hand twisted it behind my back until I heard a sickening pop and a wave of pain washed through my entire being.

I yelled in pain but like always only my mother and step father would hear it.

"Do you like that huh? You deserve every amount of pain because your brother had to save your sorry butt!"

Ikuko let go of my collar and thrust me against the ground that I hit my head rather hard against the tile floor.

My sight began to blur as my mother grabbed a handful of my hair and smashed my face against the ground.

Blood rushed out of my nose as I was repeatedly smashed against the hard tile.

Suddenly it all stopped my vision cleared a bit.

I looked up to see my mother sobbing on the floor.

I couldn't let her cry I just couldn't no matter how cold and heartless I was I just didn't have the heart to see my own brutal abusive mother cry.

I used my two broken arms to help my get off the ground though they were of little use.

I could still move both of my arms it just hurt like hell.

So I stood up and trudged to my mother and put a hand on her back and embraced her like she use to do to me when I was little before my brother died.

"Its OK. Its OK."

I soothed her but she just kept punching me rather hard but I clung to her not wanting her to be alone.

I looked up at Ken.

"You should be the one doing this not me since she doesn't love me. I know she never did."

Ken nodded and came over to Ikuko and hugged her as I let go.

My mother cried into the chest of my stepfather.

The words my mother had told me a couple of minutes earlier had finally broken me.

I felt alone. Compeletly alone.

No one ever wanted me. I was never acceptation to anyone.

Then there was a knock on the door.

It broke the silence of my thoughts.

I limped to the door.

I opened the door and stepped outside to see who it was.

As I closed the door behind me I looked into the faces of the scouts and my ex.

"What do you want?"

I felt destroyed. I didn't want to talk to anyone I wanted to be alone.

"Do you want to go out for a while?"

Mina asked as she pouted with the puppy face on.

I wanted to be alone but I didn't want to see my crying mother so I nodded.

I walked back inside and walked up to Ken and tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked at me accusingly that I felt my heart shatter into even more pieces.

"Can I spend the night at a friend's house?I know I'm grounded but do you really want me here just to make mom even more upset?"

I suggested as I motioned towards the crying heap in Ken's chest.

"Alright on one condition. Next time you come home it will be your last."

Ken hissed as he started to stroke Ikuko's purple tinted hair.

I shivered at what he said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Well maybe if I'm gone she'll get better."

I mumbled as I walked away towards my room.

I jumped as I felt something furry rub up against my legs.

Startled I looked down to see a black cat with a crescent on it forehead.

"I'm guessing you want to talk to me?"

I asked. The sleek she-cat nodded.

"Alright. But in my room."

I stated. Once again the she-cat nodded.

I began to walk up the stairs when I slipped on the steps.

Quickly I had regained my footing before I fell and finished walking up the steps.

As I walked into the hallway I went to a door I hadn't stood in front of in years.

I placed my hand on the cold metal door nob.

As I remembered the day it all started to go wrong I couldn't help but give a little sob but I chocked it down.

As the memory clung to my mind, I gasped in stale air as old air mixed with fresh air.

I walked into my brother's room.

I looked around. Everything was the way it was before the indecent.

I limped my way over to Sammy' memorial.

"Sorry I haven't been by bro. Things have been hectic."

I bowed my head and prayed while paying my respects to my deceased brother.

-Flashback-

_"Serenity!Move!"_

_As I looked up from the speeding car I watched as my brother shoved out of the way of the SUV as it drove off the cliff with my brother._

-End of Flashback-

The memory replayed over and over in my mind.

"I'm so sorry Sammy."

I half sobbed half cried.

"You know?I'll never visit if stay heartless, Serenity."

I held my breath. It couldn't be. It just couldn't.

I hoped. Just hoped. I turned around.

There stood my brother smiling in a white Tuxedo.

I stared at Sammy for a couple of minutes.

My brother didn't do his usual greeting hugs to me.

"Your back!I'm so happy!I've got so much to tell you about!We have to tell mom!"

I squealed with joy but as I tried to grab my brother's hand it didn't work.

"Huh?That's weird."

I muttered as I tried to grab my brother. But no matter how hard I tried it didn't work.

"No."

I fell to my knees as something wet began to roll down my porcelain face while I was smiling.

"No. No. No!I'm sorry!I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!Forgive me. Forgive me."

I wailed as tears flowed down my cheeks.

"It was all my fault! I'm sorry!"

I cried. Sammy bent down next to me.

"No its not your fault. I fulfilled what I was suppose to do with my life. I was protecting you,Serenity."

My brother seriously explained.

"Now you must listen. I don't have much time."

Sammy started to fade away.

I nodded.

"Good. Now you must be very careful when it-"

My late brother completely faded away.

Sammy's voice still rang in my ears as I cried.

"When it whats?Please don't leave me!Please!"

I wailed. I finally felt destroyed. Nothing was let of me.

I was alone.

I felt something lick my cheek.

I blinked and saw Luna,the cat looking at me with a worried face.

"Serena, are you alright?"

The she-cat asked me as I stood up.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

I looked down at Luna confused.

"You don't remember?You fainted."

Luna reminded me.

"But mind. Now what did you want to ask me about?"

I questioned the black pelted cat while we walked out of the room and into mine.

"Tell me."

Luna simply stated as I began to pack.

"Tell you what?"

I looked down at her.

"How did you get those injuries. And don't lie to me because I'll know."

Luna firmly told me.

"I was bullied."

I lied hoping she would buy it. Luna narrowed her eyes at me.

"Your lying. Truth. Now."

Luna commanded.

I didn't answer.

"No."

I replied. Luna gave up and walked out of the room. I followed in pursuit.

I stopped in the doorway and looked over at my room. Everything I had ever known and loved was gone.

I was dying is what it felt like.

I trudged down the stairs to the door.

When I opened the door I was met with a group of girls and a guy.

I closed the door and walked away from my home. From my life.

I followed behind Mina who was chatting away to Raye and Amy.

Lita was talking to Darien.

Luna and Artemis were walking together with tail intertwine enjoying the evening stroll.

"Lets go to my house!I just moved out of my apartment two weeks ago so everything is unpacked and set up!To my new house!"

Lita proudly announced as everyone cheered except me. It was unusually weird for me to be quiet. But what was a broken girl suppose to do?Smile like an idiot through torture and pain and including all the stress?

Raye who first noticed my silence fell inline with me.

"Serena,are you alright?"

I nodded. I wanted to be left alone. I didn't want to talk.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Raye asked me.

"Sure."

I shrugged I didn't care anymore as long it didn't involve the wounds.

"How did you transform into Sailor moon with out the crystal?"

I stopped and apparently so did everyone else.

I was surprised. I wasn't expecting that question. I was unprepared.

"I won't tell."

I stated. I didn't want to tell them my secret.

"Tell me!"

Raye pressed on.

"No."

I firmly replied.

"Tell me!"

Raye stomped her foot like a two year old.

Giving in I sighed.

"Alright. I can transform without the crystal."

I told her. Raye raised an eyebrow unconvinced.

"Show me."

Raye ordered me.

"Fine by me."

I didn't care.

"MOON ENTERNAL!Make up!"

I shouted and was covered in a light and by the time the light was gone I was Sailor moon.

"Sailor moon!How did you do that?"

Raye gaped at me. I smirked.

"I'm not telling and don't bother asking Luna how to. She doesn't know. I figured it out on my own."

I proudly stated.

"When?"

Raye dumbfoundedly asked.

"I learned how...about...two years after I met you guys. I trained just not with you guys."

I shrugged I really didn't give a care as I switched back into my civilian clothes.

"Why you snotty selfish brat!Your just a crybaby klutz who doesn't know up from down!"

Raye yelled at me.

"At least I'm not a hot headed jerk!"

I shot back. Everyone in the group stepped back except Raye and I as tension filled the still evening air.

"You know what?Your an stubborn girl not fit to be a leader let alone a princess!"

Raye hissed at me. I clenched my hands into tight fists that my knuckles turned white.

"You should shut up Raye. Mina should have been the one to become leader not you. But even though you hurt me I gave you what you wanted. Now I know you didn't deserved it you lowlife!"

I had, had it with Raye treating like vermin just because they see what I give them.

Raye looked at me surprised at my comment.

"You should shut your own trap you tramp!Did you know Darien never loved you?Not even on the moon!He did that just to get close to me!Nobody loved you not now or ever!"

Raye struck me right in the heart. It felt like a rusted blade that was already lodged in my heart just shoved down deeper that my heart finally shattered.

I looked at everyone with so much hatred that they all flinched even the loud mouthed Raye.

I looked right into Darien's moon blue eyes.

"You know I had never expected that you of all people would turn their backs on me. I had prepared for the scouts betrayal but not yours. Even the outer scouts betrayed me. No matter how much love I give everyone it just seems I can't be accepted. I guess I will always be meant to be alone."

I told Darien. The grouped looked away from me ashamed of what?I didn't know because they had already did what I had already predicted.

Darien looked at me unsure what to say.

"Get lost,Serena. We came here to comfort you because you were wounded pretty bad but you just threw our hospitality back in our faces. We never needed you. We tried to get rid of you long ago but you just stuck around."

Raye spoke what was in everyone's mind.

"I know. But apparently my last hope gave up on me long before I gave up on them."

My nails were ripping the skin in my palm because I was trying so hard not to beat the living crap out of everyone of them.

"Go crawl back to your house. Your parents will just feed and love your undeserving butt, like they always have. Serena, you could die for all we care."

Raye barked at me. I just laughed.

"Home?What home? For your information they just kicked me out. They never loved me not even once. The food you say they fed me was all the food I payed for out of my job. And the wounds you speak so lily off were inflicted from them I've received them for years. They tortured me. Tried to break me. The only reason I hadn't snapped yet because you guys were my last hope of happiness but you guys don't seem to care. I have nothing now. I have no friends,no lover,no home,no joy,no soul,nothing. Nadda, Zip. Nothing."

I finished as I locked eyes with ever person in the group I had once friends.

"Why didn't you tell us?We could have helped you!"

Raye asked me with worry in her voice.

"I didn't tell you because I knew this was coming and that if I ran away and told you. My parents would have looked for you and tortured you tell them what you already know."

I cold stated.

"But we can help you now."

Raye pleaded to me.

I could no longer take it. II threw my fist in the air and smirked with Raye's nose. With a snap it broke like glass.

Raye screamed as she hit the ground.

"Serena!Stop it!"

Darien commanded as he ran to help Raye.

I stopped him before he even got halfway to Raye.

I dashed toward him with impressive speed.

I kicked him in the stomach.

Blood that Darien spat up, landed on my face and clothes.

"Your both getting what you deserve."

I softly whispered to his ear as I punched him in the stomach again and again with only my right hand that wasn't completely broken.

I was ignoring all the pain that my mangled body body was getting I was having to much fun with beating the crap out of Darien.

"Please Serena!Stop it."

Mina yelled as she flung me off of Darien.

I was shoved into a stumbling angry Raye.

I turned before I fell entirely and shoved my knee into Raye's abdomen.

Raye screamed again in pain as my knee forcefully went in her stomach as I landed on top off her.

I stood up as fast I could with a twisted ankle.

I looked at the remaining that were left standing.

"They got what they deserved. I do not need your pity. The only reason I won't harm you is because you did nothing but just kill my hope and stomped on my heart like so many others but not like theses two you are not fit to be hurt. But if I come across you again I will use force. I am no longer the same person you once thought you knew. Now I take my leave you heartless jerks."

I spat at them as I slung my half empty backpack on my shoulders and walked away from them

Then it began to pour as I let my tears show upon my hurt soul.

I was always told to get stand back up when I fall. I had for many times but tonight I couldn't I just couldn't.

~+!Lita's Pov!+~

I couldn't belie what Serena had done to her friends.

I felt ashamed and sad about that I couldn't help Serena and that I had done nothing to help.

"Raye are you OK?"

I walked over to Raye to help her get up as Mina and Amy helped a barely conscious Darien.

"Yeah just a little sore. Serena can die for all I care."

Raye muttered to me.

"You really don't mean that do you?"

I asked as Raye slowly got to her feet.

"I do."

Raye replied as she touched her broken nose.

"You had gone to far,Raye. You know no body deserves that kind of treatment especially not Serena."

I eternally implied but Raye shook her head.

"It needed to be said. Wee just aren't Serena's friends and you know that we never were. And don't argue because you could have a couple of minutes ago."

Raye answered me, I knew she was right I was never Serena's true friend because I thought a crybaby didn't deserve to be friends with me but I still couldn't help but be a little sad about the way she was treated.

"She didn't want your pity anyway. She said it herself."

Raye added as she looked at me sternly.

"Raye you know what?Shut up!I don't care what you have to say. If you guys won't help her I will."

I let go of Raye and looked at everyone.

Nobody said anything.

"Then its settled I'll go look for her. Spend the night somewhere else."

I spoke up and walked into the rainy night in pursuit of Serena.

_It wasn't as gruesome as I promised but it will get more interesting. Serena got her revenge against Raye and Darien but where will she go from here?How should I know?Please review and no mean comments. You may point out spelling and grammar mistakes but I will fix them later I promise you that. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. But I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you._

_-Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	6. Chapter 6:Insanity

The Tears of the Forgotten

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 6:Insanity

~+!Serena's Pov!+~

I slowly walked into the door of the apartment building drenched in my tears and rain.

Luckily I thought of buying an apartment a while ago hoping maybe my parents would kick me out on the streets. I thought as I shuffled my way to the bare room.

My apartment was almost completely empty except a closet full of clothes, a bed,and a phone.

I shuffled to my closet and got out a t shirt and some jeans.

Then I made my way to the shower. But before I could get to the bathroom the phone rang.

"Arg!"

I sighed in frustration as I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

I called out politely hoping no one would answer.

"Serena. It me Amara we need to talk."

The other end of the line sounded agitated and angry.

"What's up?"

I asked as I shift my weight against the wall.

"Your betrayal of the scouts and you beating the hell out of Darien and Raye."

I guessed that one of the scouts called the outer scouts and told them what happened.

"There is nothing to discuss and how did you get this number?"

I was getting angry why everyone always accused me.

"Yes there is and Setsuna told me."

Amara told me.

"Goodbye and don't bother me again."

I simply explained to her as I hung up and went to take a shower.

As I stripped off my clothes I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked like a century old chew toy.

I was beaten and had slashes and burn marks on my body.

"To bad I don't have the crystal. I could heal these wounds."

I mumbled to myself as I turned around and placed the shower nob on hot and stepped in the shower.

As warm water and steam swarmed around me I felt my pours open up.

My wounds stung under the warm and direct hit of the water.

I closed my eyes and left my mind to wonder.

Then suddenly words began to form in mind.

_Cry upon my shoulder you may. Weep to me your worries away._

_Dreams you whisper to my ear. You wish for others not to hear._

_Secrets you keep from me. How I wish you tell me please!_

_Stars up above is what you say. Oh can you take me away?_

_Laugh to me your joy is free. But for every price there is a fee._

_Walk away is what I see. Won't you stay with me?_

_Lies is what you so willing told. My soul is what you sold._

_Anger is what you fuel me. When I clash in dueling._

_Poison is what I slip in your drink. Whoops!You won't sleep a wink._

I laughed as I let the last two sentences repeated themselves in my mind.

As more water come pouring down on me I noticed it was getting colder.

So I stepped out of the shower and began to dry off.

When I looked back in the mirror I about fainted.

My wounds were about completely healed except the worst ones like the deep gashes and burn marks.

"When did this happen?"

I almost yelled to myself.

The I noticed the smiling white suited dressed Sammy standing behind me grinning.

"Ah!"

I turned around to see no one but when I looked back at the mirror Sammy was still there.

"Feel better?"

Sammy almost laughed.

I nodded too surprised to say anything.

"You do know I'm half naked and that I'm your sister right?"

I implied as I began to get dressed.

"So. What am I going to do?I'm dead. And why would I look at my little sister's body?That's gross."

My face began to blush when I realized the truth in what he said.

"I thought older brothers were suppose to be nice."

I stated as I finished getting dressed and started to brush my hair.

"Well you thought wrong anyway I came to tell you to be careful when it rains. Catcha later Serenity."

Sammy winked at me and was gone.

"What the hell was that suppose to mean?Beware the rain?What kind of crappy joke is that?"

I stamped my foot against the ground and then winced in pain as I felt bolts of fire shoot up my leg.

"Jeez what a dead jerk he is."

I mumbled as I began to put my hair in its regular hair style.

"I heard that!"

My brother's voice rang through my ears making me jump once again.

Ring!Ring!The door bell went off.

I groaned with anger as I went to answer the door but stopped when a voice called out.

"Serena!Serena!Open up!Its me Lita!"

I turned back around and went to us my bedroom window to leave my apartment.

"Best for her not to know I'm here."

I mumbled as I opened my window.

I glanced at the clocked and almost screamed I was going to be late for my new job.

I ran out into the stormed while it was still raining.

"Well that was kinda stupid. I probably shouldn't have taken a shower. Stupid Meatball head."

I scolded myself but stopped running when I was tackled to the ground.

"Got her Pluto."

A voice triumphantly called out over the pounding rain.

I grudgingly shifted my head up to see the faces I wasn't in the mood to see.

"What do you want?I'm late for a job. Get off me!"

I yelled as I used my fighting skills to get me off the water filled ground.

But the person on top of me was a lot stronger so my efforts were nothing but a waste of energy.

"Did you hear that?Kitten's busy. We should leave her alone."

A voiced mocked and then it hit me. Michelle and the out scouts.

"You better have an explanation for pushing me to the ground you guys!"

I snapped as I twisted my body and wiggled free.

Startled that I had gotten free the person on top off me gave a yelp.

"We do. You have betrayed the scouts and must be punished. Serena each one of the outer scouts will battle you tonight for punishment and we will not go easy on you. We are not as weak as the inner I will promise you that."

I looked up to see Pluto's disdained face. I had never seen her look so disappointed. But I didn't care.

"So how are we going to do this?All against one or one on one?"

I began to crack my knuckles.

"One on one. Your first opponent will be...Sailor Uranus."

Pluto told me. I was about to change into Eternal Sailor moon but instead I went flying into a cement wall.

"Only rule is you can't use your sailor powers sense you betrayed us and must be punished in human form."

Amara yelled at me across the road.

"Leave her alone!I'll fight you instead!"

I got to my feet as I painfully turned around and saw Lita. Her back was facing me.

"Serena!Go!I'll take care of these creeps."

Lita ordered me but I walked up behind her and quickly pressed two of her pressure points that she fainted right there on the spot.

"What was that for?"

Amara commanded me for an explanation.

"If you don't mind I have a job to go to so goodbye."

I coldly turned towards them and disappeared.

When I was training by myself I had figure out to run at a very fast speed but it takes a lot of energy so I don't normally use it.

When I ran past the scouts they didn't even see me.

I may have become very fast but my strength was still lagging.

As I stopped running I stared at the big sign that said in small letters 'Lumber mill'.

I knew that if my friends found out I was working in a Lumber mill they would all bust out laughing thinking it was a joke.

My new job was working at the Lumber mill.

They paid excellent money for anyone willing to take the job that was over 16.

I was 17 and needed the money to pay for high school and my apartment, including bills and food.

When I walked in I ran to the lobby.

"Serena T. I start working here today."

I gave the reception lady my name. She nodded and pointed to a door behind her.

"Talk to the boss and you can get to work."

I walked around the desk and knocked.

"Come in."

A gruff voice called out to me.

I entered the room. I was drenched in rain from head to toe because of Amara.

"Hello. Sit down miss. What is it you came to talk about?"

I cam and sat down in one of the medal chairs.

The man behind the desk had long Raven hair with jade eyes and a smile that curved ever so slightly that he looked wise beyond his age.

But besides his appearance he looked fairly young.

"I was told to talk to you before I started my job here."

I answered the man.

"I see so your the new employee. Call me Kian. I don't like all that formal stuff."

Kian gave me a kind look as he spoke to me.

"Thank you Kian. So where do I start?"

I asked as I began to stand up.

"How about you start with me giving you a tour around the campus?"

Kian advised as he too began to stand up.

"No I already had a tour and was showed how to use the machines. But thank you anyway."

I implied. Kian frowned but nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Go find Jack and Ren and they will help you start with your work. And its nice to have a young lady to start working here at the Lumber mill besides Mrs. Magomi. You could maybe help these old men get some heart back in their lives."

Kian waved me goodbye.

As I closed the door behind me and shuddered.

"Let me guess he was flirting with you wasn't he?He does that to me all the time you'll get use to it."

Mrs. Magomi reassured me.

"Do you know where I can find Jack and Ren?"

I asked. But before she could say a thing she stopped.

"Yes?"

A voice called from behind me.

I turned around to stare at a bot about my age with strangely pure orange hair and yellow eyes. He frowned with disinterest as he looked at me.

"I was suppose to find you and a guy named Jack and start work today."

I replied as I began to shift my weight on my feet.

"Alright but Jack just left to go home for the day so you'll be with me."

I nodded and followed Ren.

I walked out of Lumber mill with a sore and aching body and I smelled like sawdust. I was livid.

The men that worked there were total jerks. They were always bossing me around like some tramp.

"Then again I wasn't doing a very good job..."

I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck to hopefully loosen the soreness but it failed.

I walked around the corner when I slipped on the ground and landed on my jaw.

"Aah!"

I yelled as I bit my tongue.

The rain pounded down on me as I tried to stop from falling.

"You do know you'll never get anywhere if you keep falling meatball head?"

I glared up to see sailor Uranus

Rain was blurring my vision and was getting harder to walk around.

"What does it matter to you?"

I demanded. Sailor Uranus shrugged.

"Nothing but for betrayal you need to be punished. Especially for hurting fellow soldiers."

Amara cold answered me. I flinched but didn't dare let her see.

"I always knew that one day you would betray the scouts. You never did have it in you to be one. Your to lazy and stupid."

Amara mocked me trying to get me to fight but I wasn't deceived.

"Well then if a fight is what you want a fight is what you'll get!"

I ran to Uranus faster than light and punched her square in the jaw.

But unfortunately I had held back so Amara was able to land a really strong blow on my stomach.

I flew backwards but landed on my feet like a cat.

"Damn you..."

Sailor Uranus cursed me.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

Uranus hit me dead on right before I could completely recover.

I held in the pain as I moved lot faster than before and did the same trick I used on Lita and knocked Sailor Uranus out cold.

"Humph!You should get a bit faster and you might be able to see my attack."

I smirk.

"DEEP SUMERGE!"

Another attack hit me on the back with full force.

I was sent flying into a brick wall that shattered like thin ice beneath the impact.

"You should never let your guard down,Serena."

I couldn't even lift my head which I could tell was bleeding by the amount of throbbing.

But I stood up anyway.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

"SILENCE GLAVE SURPRISE!"

I was hit with two more attacks and felt my wounds open up.

"Damn!I thought you said one on one!"

I shouted as my vision blurred.

I fell to my knees as my energy began to decrease dramatically.

"Serena!Give up your thrown for queen. You are not worthy!"

Pluto called out.

"No!"

I yelled as I focused all my energy not to faint.

"Just die!Nobody even likes you!You were just a tool we used to help us out in the beginning but we don't need you now. Give up you out numbered!Your weak!Your lazy,stubborn,selfish,uncaring,hateful, and most of all you were and never was loved!"

Sailor Saturn provoked me.

"You know what?Darien never loved you. When everybody else hated you. You turned to him. He never loved you even a brick could tell. You were just to foolish to see it!"

Sailor Neptune's voice rung through the air but to me it sounded like a clap of thunder.

She had gotten were it hurt the most. Darien.

That had finally snapped me.

"So you think I can't beat you at all because you think I'm weak huh?"

I asked as my anger rose.

Nobody answered.

I stood up.

"Speak up I can't hear you!"

I shouted as the rain pounded harder and my rage increased.

"Come on!You were talking to me like dirt!Where did all that courage go?"

I mocked as I slowly began to walk towards Sailor Saturn.

"SILENT GLAVE SURPRISE!"

Sailor Saturn screamed and attack me with full power.

I took every inch of the hit.

I laughed.

"Is this the best you've got?"

My hatred was hitting its peak.

"No?"

I growled as my encouragement finally burst.

I dashed up Sailor Saturn before she could see me coming and slammed her against the ground.

"So you think I'm weak?I'll show you weak!"

I had snapped after all those years of torture and abuse I had snapped.

I took Saturn's hand and squeezed it til even after you could her bone braking.

I grinned lost in my joy of insanity.

Hearing the shrieks of pain was like music to my ears.

I stopped crushing Saturn's hand but I stood up and placed my heel in her stomach.

"Serena!Stop it!Please!"

Saturn's pleaded but I was enjoying her pain way to much that no body's voice could reach me.

I forced my heel into her ribcage and began to crush her little small body.

When Saturn's breathing began to get shallow did I stop but pick her up by the throat and toss her body like a

rag doll across the rumble of road.

"Saturn!Serena how could you?You will pay!"

Pluto screamed at me in anger.

I smiled psychotic.

"Bring it on!"

I pressured Pluto.

"DEAD SCREAM!"

Pluto's hit was ten times stronger than Saturn's but I didn't care. I had lost it.

Pain bolted up and down my body like fire but I ignored the pain as Pluto hit me with hit after hit.

I just kept walking towards her bit by bit.

"I thought you would have for saw this Pluto. I'm quite surprised."

I maniacally laughed as I closed the space between us.

Pluto had lost to much energy in her attacks that she couldn't run away.

I took her brooch and smashed it in my bare palm.

Pluto changed back into her civilian clothes.

Setsuna(Pluto) fell to her knee gasping for breath when all I had down was destroy her brooch.

"I had for seen it...but...I thought...it...wouldn't happen."

Setsuna rasped as her own breathing slowly died down.

I kicked her body away from me bored of her like a old toy your bored up and toss away and never play with again.

"Serena...stop before you hurt yourself."

I turned around and glared at a staggering Uranus.

"So?It's fun."

I chuckled as she started to walk towards me.

"Please don't. Uranus!"

Neptune called after Uranus.

I watched with amusement as Uranus flung a sobbing Neptune off her arm.

"Shall we finish what we started?"

Uranus became very serious. I grinned.

"Sure."

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

Uranus shouted when the blast hit me it was by the far the most strongest I had been hit with so far.

I was left on my knees laughing as I slowing began to completely insane.

Blood was dripping down me like the rain.

I was dying and I knew it but my body and mind were far from caving in and letting death win victorious.

"Is that all you got?Come on Serena!You just kill two of my subordinates. You can do better than that!"

Uranus knew if she didn't finish me off fast she would be the one to die.

"I can do better than that. I'll show you."

I replied as I let my instincts kick in.

My energy was starting to go low so running at very fast speed was out of the question.

"I wonder what will happen if I kill Neptune?Would you fight me with full force then?"

I smiled as I walked over to Neptune who was still sobbing.

Uranus was good enough distance away from Neptune that I could run normally and catch her.

I held Neptune in front of me like a hostage.

I shuffled away from Uranus and picked up a medal pole pressed it to Neptune's heart.

"Fight me full force or I will kill her."

I demanded as I cover Neptune's mouth with my burned hand and shoved the pole slowly into Neptune's heart.

Neptune tried to scream but they were stifled by my hand that covered her mouth.

Uranus for once in her life looked scared.

"Alright."

Uranus was getting angrier by the second.

I pushed Neptune away and as soon as Uranus saw her chance she attacked.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

She screamed as she put all her strength in the blast.

Without a second to waste I grabbed Neptune as a shield and let her take most of the blast.

Neptune screamed as her body was burned to the to a crisp but not enough to kill her completely.

Uranus looked at the damage she had hoped to inflict on me but in the end only attacked what she help so precise

to her heart.

"Your heartless. Your not Serena!"

Uranus cried as she ran over to Michelle that turned back into her civilian clothes because her brooch got obliterated

in the blast.

"Michelle!I'm so sorry!I couldn't protect you."

I grinned at the damage I had successfully caused.

"Uranus this is me. This is what you made me become!"

I looked at her as she wept to her dying cousin.

"No!What you have become was by your choice and your choice only!"

Uranus yelled as she stood up and slapped me on the cheek.

I was surprised.

When my brain registered what had happened my instincts had already sized their opportunity and attack Uranus.

I had grabbed her by the throat and began to choke the life out of her.

"Serena...stop...please..."

Amara wheezed as she felt her breathing get tight.

I stopped.

My head suddenly ached I dropped Amara in the process.

_Serena!Stop It! It isn't you!_

A voiced yelled inside my head.

"This is me!"

I shouted as the pain increased.

_No it isn't!Stop!_

The voice called out to me again.

"Shut up!Shut up!Shut up!SHUT UP!"

I screamed it wouldn't stop.

I stuttered to the wall and began to bang my head repeatably against the cement against.

"Please stop it!"

My mind kept replaying the accident.

Blood began to drip down my forehead.

I walked into the raining night as the memory repeated itself over and over again in my mind.

My only weakness.

My brother's death.

~+!Lita's Pov!+~

I woke up on the side of the road.

"Huh?Where am I?"

I looked around as my mind was clouded in fog.

Then I remembered me blocking Serene and then it all going black.

"Shut up!Shut up!Shut up!SHUT UP!"

A voice screamed in the distance.

I ran to the direction following the shrieking voice.

"Please stop it!"

My heart began to get sick with worry about what was happening.

As soon as I rounded the corner I almost cried.

There lied all four outer scouts in their civilian clothes barely breathing.

I looked down the road to see a familiar blonde stumbling away.

"Amara!Michelle!Setsuna!Hotaru!"

I yelled their names as I ran to each one of them.

Amara was barely breathing.

Setsuna was very weak.

Hotaru was breathing if she was lucky.

And Michelle was the worst she was burned almost completely burned in the front but mainly in the chest area.

I flipped out my phone and called the ambulance.

In about five minutes all four scouts were placed in separate cars and raced to the hospital.

"Serena..."

I muttered under my breath as I watched Hotaru getting treated by the medics.

_Sorry if your mad at me about almost killing the outers but hey Serena is losing her mind isn't that awesome?_

_Will Serena go insane or will she keep her Sanity?Who the heck knows?I'm just guessing!_

_Please review. No mean comments and you may point out spelling and grammar mistakes but I think I'm getting better at though. Thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter because the story is beginning to unfold._

_-Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	7. Chapter 7:Slowly Unwinding

The Tears of the Forgotten

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 7:Slowly unwinding

~+!Raye's Pov!+~

"What happened?"

I screamed through the phone.

"Its true. The outer scouts are very close to death their being treated right now."

Lita told me. I about cried.

"Do you know who did it?"

I asked as I felt my sorrow replaced with anger.

"No but I saw a blonde girl I think was Serena stumble down the road when I got there she looked injured and worse than the scouts but she was walking so I suppose it wasn't as bad it just seemed like it."

Lita mumbled through the phone to me she sounded worried.

"Well if it was her I don't give a damn if she's injured or not. We just need to find out who wounded the scouts."

I replied as I rubbed my broken sore nose.

"Well the doctor is coming out now so I'll go see what he has to say."

Lita hung up on me.

I sat up in my bed. It was in the middle of the night and I was miserable.

I was scared about Amara and the girls. I felt like shit thanks to Serena.

Darien was pissed and won't talk.

And I was attacked be a group of youma's and was nearly killed.

I scanned the darkness of my room as the rain pounded hard on the roof.

"Raye!Help me!"

I held my breath. Listening to the rain.

"Raye!"

The voice came again and this time I knew where it was coming from.

Outside.

"RAYE!"

I moved out of my bed and into the dark of the night.

I stopped and stared.

I was stunned.

Chad was hanging on a tree but was in mid-air.

I looked past Chad and saw a lean tall figure holding him by the neck.

"Lets see what happens when you hit the ground."

A cruel voice laughed through the deary night.

"Chad!"

I screamed.

"Oh ho!You have a friend?Lets see what happens when I injure you."

The voice wondered. There was a piercing scream as Chad was stabbed right in the stomach by a long pole.

"Chad!"

I ran to catch him as he fell to the ground.

I caught him in time but not before the pole went out of his body and his wound started to bleed.

"Nnnoo!"

I screamed as tears poured down my pale face.

Blood was going everywhere I didn't know what to do but cry.

"Chad!Please!You'll be OK!Let me go get you some help!"

I cried but as I got up somebody caught my hand.

I turned around to see Chad lying there trying to stop me with all his strength.

He gave me a bloody smile.

"It OK. As long your right here beside me. Please Raye."

Chad wheezed as he squeezed my hand.

"Alright..."

I caved in. I was scared.

I sat down besides him and just stared waiting for a miracle to happen.

"Raye...its OK. I may seem bad but I'm fit as a fiddle. I swear, but you know what?"

Chad wobbly stood up as crimson blood gushed out mixing in the rain that fell down upon his pain stricken smile.

"See..."

Chad fell to his knees but before he completely fell I caught him again.

His head leaned over my shoulder.

He lifted his head off my shoulder and leaned our foreheads together.

I looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Raye..."

Chad moved forward and kissed me.

It didn't last long but I will always remember it like as if it lasted forever.

"Heh...I finally got that kiss..."

Chad smiled weakly as the fire in his eyes began to die out.

"Chad!God no!Please don't!"

I shouted as my cries began to drown in the rain.

Chad looked at me as serious as he ever could.

Then it was gone with his normal goofy smile.

"I love you...may you forever be happy... my Raye."

Chad rasped as he breathed his last breath.

I had always loved Chad as a brother. Nothing more.

But as he died in my arms that night I felt that I would always feel like that part of me was dead.

"Goodbye..."

My bangs covered my eyes as I cried so hard that I couldn't breath.

Life go into a direction you least expect. But you must endure for yourself and for others.

~+!Serena's Pov!+~

I stumbled to the floor. Pan coursed through me like wildfire.

_Why?Why did you do that?_

A voice called into my mind.

I didn't know what to do. I had done something unforgivable.

"Not only did I hurt the scouts...I..."

I cried out in pain as I tried to stand up.

_.Killer._

The voice chanted as my head throbbed.

But the blade that was moving deeper into my heart had just thrusted in deeper.

"Stop!I couldn't help it!It wasn't me!"

I pleaded as I fell on to all fours.

_You know it was you. There is no denying it._

The voice told me. I banged my head against the floor til the voice disappeared.

"Help me...I didn't do anything wrong..."

I whispered to myself trying to forget the misery I had caused.

Blood stung my eyes as I tried to move around.

I stood up and walked over to the phone.

I dialed the number I knew so well.

But as the phone began to ring on the other line, I hung up.

"No."

Was all I could mumble as I hung up.

I walked away and to the park I went.

No one was there to talk to.

No one cared.

I laughed to myself as I remembered the words the inners and the outers both told me.

'Nobody loves you!Nobody ever did and never will!'

My fingers traced my lips as I remembered the very words I had spoken.

I placed my hand on the door knob when I stopped.

A scream echoed into the silence of my room.

"Again?"

I shoved open the door and ran outside following the screams.

I rounded the corner and stopped short.

People were running around like confused mice as youmas ran around killing off the people.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!"

A voice yelled out. As soon as I saw the figure of Mars I turned back around and walked away.

_Help her!_

I shook my head trying to get the annoying voice out of my head.

"Shut up."

I mumbled to myself as I began to take a walk.

I looked at the concrete on the side walk.

The rain had finally lightened up after days of raining.

Suddenly the worst pain I had ever felt ran through my head making me fall to my knees, crying in pain.

"Stop!Serena you bastard!"

I didn't look back. I just stood back up and walked away.

"Serena!You will stop!"

Somebody grabbed the back of my bloodied shirt and snapped me backwards.

I went flying backwards into a tree.

I didn't even scream as the tree broke under the impact.

I stood back up and glared at the person who had angered me.

"Why the hell didn't you help?"

I glared back up at Mars.

"Because as the new leader you don't need help."

I stated simply shrugging.

"What kind excuse is that?You saw I needed help why didn't you?"

Mars accused as she pointed at the direction I came from.

"If you needed help why are you here?"

I asked. Mars froze.

"I ran away. There was to many."

Mars hung her head low in shame. I growled in anger.

"So your going to let innocent people get hurt?'

I yelled at her. Mars snapped her head back up in rage.

"Talking about innocent people, how could you do that to the outers?They did nothing to you!"

Mars yelled at me. I tensed. This was the only subject I didn't want to talk about.

"They almost died because of you!"

Mars screamed and I looked into her red eyes and noticed that she had been crying.

"Shut up!"

I screamed as the memory played over and over in my mind.

"No!Your a freak!You should die!"

Mars shouted to me. I cupped my hands over my ears trying block out Mars' voice.

"Stop it!"

I pleaded as I began to do what I seem to do a lot today.

I slammed my head against the concrete that it began to crumble under the force.

Mars stopped yelling at me as she saw my reaction.

I knew this wasn't she had wanted me to do but her taunting voice echoed in my mind like a gun shot.

"Please stop it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!It wasn't me! Forgive me!Mom!Please!I'm sorry!"

I screamed as I felt my wounds reopen and I forgot about my surroundings and remembered as my mom had flogged me with the thorn whip.

The concrete under me was nothing but rumble as I kept bashing my head against the ground.

"STOP!"

I roar as I snapped my head up and glared at a confused Mars.

I stood up.

"Serena?Are you OK?"

Mars whimpered as she took a couple of steps back.

I turned around trying to control my rage that was pounding ferociously against my veins.

"Leave. This is my only warning."

I warned Mars as I slowly began to lose myself again but this time I focused on the youmas.

I ran off and grabbed a pole I found lying on the road and shoved it into a youma's heart.

Another youma pounced on me but I was quicker and grabbed it by the hand and slammed it into another youma.

As they went flying I threw my pole into them. As they turned to dust I swung around and fist fighted with another.

My energy wasn't depleting but I was still taking damage. I was in worse shape then the youmas because

of earlier's battle.

I felt like I could kill everything in the world.

I felt powerful.

I wanted to kill. And kill some more. But when I finished killing the youmas I turned to walk away but was stopped by

a stunned Raye.

"Serena. Are you alright?"

Raye asked as she tried to walk over to me.

But I was losing my mind and I didn't want to hurt anyone so I didn't answer.

"Serena!Answer me!"

Raye commanded me getting pissed.

I stared at her with a grin that was murderous looking.

"Serena!"

I grinned even wider but I stopped myself hoping Raye would stop.

"Raye in less you want to die I would shut up now."

I turned on my heel and stalked off.

Raye was scared.I knew because I the look she gave me.

_The next day..._

I yawned as I got up out of bed. I took out my uniform and began to head off for school.

I wasn't hungry and didn't feel like making lunch so I walked to school without a lunch.

When I walked into my classroom.

Only a couple of students were in it besides my teacher, Mrs. Haruna.

"Serena. Your up early."

Mrs. Haruna looked at me amazed that I wasn't running in the room for once.

"Well a lot of things can happen in just a weekend."

I mumbled to myself as I walked to my seat.

I passed Amy who was looked at me with concern.

I ignored her and sat down.

"Serena?"

Amy prodded me.

"What?"

I looked down at her.

"Are you OK?"

Amy asked me. I opened my notebook and began to write down a list of things for dinner.

I didn't want to answer Amy.

Lita came trodding into the room and stopped in front of me.

I looked up.

"Serena please don't tell me it was you I saw walking away from the outers yesterday. Raye keeps insisting it was you

but I'm not sure.'

Lita asked me. I nodded my head and she gasped in shock.

"It was me. Anything else?"

I spat and began to write again.

Lita gripped my shoulders and shook me.

"Your kidding right?"

Lita pleaded. I grabbed her hand and dug my nails into her skin.

"No if you keep asking I'll hurt you."

I threatened but Lita still seemed unconvinced so I made her hand bleed as I kept digging my nails into her skin.

"Alright I believe you but..."

Lita gave in but trailed off when I shoved her backwards into a couple of desks.

"Serena!"

Mrs. Haruna yelled at me as Lita gaped at me.

"Serena your gonna pay!"

Lita shouted at me as she pounced on me.

She tackled me to the ground and punched me in the jaw.

"Is that the best you got?"

I sneered as I grabbed her in the shirt and pulled her down to my face that our foreheads met.

With not a second lost I lifted my foot and planted it into her stomach and sent her flying off me.

"Lita!"

Amy exclaimed as she ran over to Lita.

But Lita lifted a hand in front of her to signal Amy to stop.

"Raye is right. Serena needs to be taught a lesson!"

Lita roared as she ran to me.

She got to me faster than I anticipated.

Lita headbutted me down to the floor.

She placed her heel into my abdomen and kept pushing down even after I was barely breathing.

"Your killing her!"

Amy screamed as she tried to push Lita off me. But Lita pushed her off.

"Do you like that?Huh Serena?I can't hear you!Speak up!"

Lita smirked. I grinned as my mind began to slip.

"Lita if you were smart you would stop."

I advised but Lita just sunk her heel in deeper.

"What of I didn't?"

Lita asked as she crushed my ribcage.

I grinned as the pain increased.

I took her leg in my hands and began to crush them like a twig.

Lita screamed in pain. I was loving her cries of pains. They were like bells of music.

I didn't brake her leg because she kicked me in the jaw before I could do anymore damage.

I smile wickedly as Lita picked me up by the collar and smashed me into my desk.

Splinters embedded into my skin when I moved.

"Nice but not good enough."

I smirked as my sanity began to slip.

I stood up as blood soaked the back of my uniform shirt.

I took Lita's throat in my grip and began to squeeze.

"This is fun isn't it?"

I smirked as the last of my sanity vanished.

"Serena!"

Amy, Mrs. Haruna, and a couple other students tried to pull me off of Lita but I stood still til I got sent crashing to floor.

I looked up to Mina's angry face.

"How dare you!"

Mina kicked me out of the way she went to check up on Lita.

I slowly stood up and came to my senses.

I quietly walked out of the room without anyone noticing til after I was down the hall.

"Serena. You should leave and never come back."

I looked up with sorrow on my face as I met eyes with a disdained Amy.

"I should have long ago."

I replied as I trudged down the hall with blood dripping down my back.

I walked out of school and towards the hospital.

I walked in the hospital and went up to the front desk.

"Um. I'm here to see Setsuna M."

I asked and the nurse gave me directions to the outer's room.

As I walked into the room. I felt a stab of pain in my heart.

Setsuna was reading a book. She looked like fine.

But the other three weren't as lucky.

Amara was pretty beaten up.

Michelle was rapped in gaze around her chest and a bit of her legs.

Hotaru had life support on.

Setsuna looked up from her book and glared at me with anger.

"Why are you here?Your the reason why we're here!"

Setsuna waved over to he other scouts.

"Let me explain."

I asked as I sat down in a visitor chair.

"No."

Setsuna argued shooing me away.

"Let her Sets."

I looked up to see an interested Amara.

"Alright. But make it quick."

Setsuna snapped.

I nodded.

"Well you see..."

I explained to them about my situation but Setsuna only glared at me with hatred but Amara seemed to pity me.

"Is that really true?"

Amara stammered. I stared at her in surprise.

"Yes. But Setsuna may I ask you a question?"

I asked as I glanced over at Hotaru who seemed to be looking a bit better but not by much.

"Fine. What is it?"

Setsuna motioned me to continue.

"How come your completely healed?"

I was curious and wanted to know.

Setsuna looked at me with surprise.

"Well I heal with a faster rate than others because I'm the guardian of time. You should already be aware of your own

healing process by now."

Setsuna told me. I nodded.

"Thank you. I'll leave. But can I ask for forgiveness?"

I asked but Setsuna and Amara both shook their heads.

"Not after what you've done."

Setsuna harshly told me.

"You'll need to earn my trust back."

Amara imply stated before she rolled over and drifted of to sleep.

I nodded and politely left without another word.

I walked down the street to my apartment. When I bumped into somebody.

I looked up and scowled.

There stood Darien. The most biggest jackass of the entire world.

"Nice going you still can't see."

Darien sneer while he pushed me out of his way.

I grabbed his arm and forcefully twisted him around.

"Hey what was that for?"

Darien barked at me.

I calmed myself down and walked away with Darien taunting me all the way to my house.

But before I walked into my apartment I whipped around and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?"

I cursed at him as I stood there.

"Who's paying for this apartment your parents?"

Darien asked with a smirk on his face.

"No I pay for school and my apartment along with the bills and food anything else?"

I growled at him.

"Sure you do. How do you get the money?"

Darien pressed on trying to piss me off.

"I work like everybody else and if you don't mind I would like you leave."

I ordered him. Darien frowned and walked away.

"Jackass."

I mumble to myself and went to lie down on my bed but I tripped.

"What the-"

I stopped as I looked down at my feet. There stood Luna.

"How did you get in?"

I asked as I stood back up.

"That's no concern to you. Now I'm here to talk and not to fight."

Luna shrugged as she trotted to my bed and jumped up on it.

"Sure."

I didn't care I just wanted her to leave me as soon as possible.

"Why did you hurt the outers?"

Luna asked me as I sat down besides here.

"I don't know. It felt...like I had...snapped..."

I felt a lump in my throat.

"Alright. What about your family?"

I didn't answer because I had enough about my family.

"OK you don't have to answer. But Serena do mind if I stay with you tonight. I don't feel like walking back to Mina's

house?"

Luna looked at me waiting for an answer. I nodded.

"Thank you. Now-"

I stopped her.

"I'm going to sleep."

I pulled the blankets over me and turned over facing the window.

I stared at the moon.

It was elegant and mysterious at the same time.

It was beautiful.

_What bother's you?I thought you wanted to be left alone?_

I do but I don't want to be alone. I answered the voice inside my head.

_Hmmm. You should just kill them._

Why?I asked.

_Because they turned their backs on you. Kill all of them!_

No!I can't!Thier...thier...

_Their your what?If you won't kill them. I will. Serena if you ever let your guard down all of your so called friends will die!_

This isn't what I want!I screamed mentally.

_Or is it?Watch your back Serena._

That was the last words the voice spoke before it faded.

I sat straight in my bed looking around wildly hoping to see somebody I could trust.

I glanced down and saw a sound asleep Luna.

"I wish I were you. I love you Luna."

I whispered to her.

Then I finally went to sleep unaware of the tragedies that were to follow.

_I know. I know. Not the best of my work but the story is going to get better._

_I thank Nxkris for the ideas._

_Please review. No mean comments and you may point out spelling and grammar errors._

_-Hopefully your favorite Arthur,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	8. Chapter 8:The little boy

The Tears of the Forgotten

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 8:The little boy

~+!Serena's Pov!+~

I woke up with a headache. It was early and it was raining again.

I looked down at Luna who was still sleeping.

I slowly got up and got ready for school.

But I stopped when I remembered the fight yesterday.

I sighed and just got dressed in my civilian clothes.

I quietly left a note for Luna and headed for the park.

The rain slowly patted against my head.

My injuries had completely healed down to the slashes and burns to the bruises and scrapes.

I held my head low as I thought about what the voice in my head had said the night before.

"What am I going to do?"

I glanced up to see a little boy sitting on a swing.

I walked up to him.

"Hello?"

I asked as I sat down on the swing next to him.

Startled the boy didn't answer.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

I questioned as the water drops rolled of my bangs down to my cheeks.

"What about you?"

The boy looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"I got into a bad fight with my friends that I got expelled."

I shrugged not caring about what I did.

"Seriously?"

The boy exclaimed. I nodded.

"I don't have a family. I live at an orphanage but there are bullies there so I ran away."

The boy cried. I just looked at the ground.

"Well what are you gonna do now?"

I asked as I began to swing.

"I was wondering the same thing. Maybe I can just walk up to somebody's home and they'll take me in."

The boy wondered. I stopped swinging and stared at him.

"Are you crazy?That's stupid!"

I yelled. The boy looked at me scared.

"Sorry. But I think no I know its not a good idea."

I apologized.

"Oh I'm sorry again!Where are my manners?My name is Serena. What's yours?"

I asked as I stood up.

"I don't have a name. I was an orphan since basically birth. My mother died in labor and my father died in accident when I was still in the womb. Nobody ever named me."

The boy sobbed. I took him in my arms.

"Its OK. How about I think of a name for you?I promise I'll give you one. But first you look hungry how about some food?"

I told the kid.

"Can we Serena?"

I nodded. So I lead the boy out of the park and to the crown.

"Serena?What's it like to have parents?"

The boy looked up at me as if the answer I would give him was a life or death choice.

"Um...my parents died when I was ten. But they were very nice."

I lied. The boy looked at me with pity.

"Hey!If your gonna pity me than maybe you don't need to be fed!"

I teased as I lightly pushed the boy.

"No fair!I swear on my mother's grave that I won't pity you!Just feed me I'm hungry!"

The boy shouted at me.

The rain began to lighten up as we entered the Crown.

"Andrew!Can I order?"

I called to the sandy blonde cleaning the counter.

Andrew looked me with surprise.

"Serena!Shouldn't you be in school?"

Andrew narrowed his eyes at me.

"Are you ditching again?"

I shot him a glance.

"No. I got expelled. Anything else?"

I sneered but in a playful way.

"Who's the kid?"

Andrew noticed the boy that was holding onto my hand.

"None of your business."

I snapped as I trotted over to a booth.

"Alright kill me. Sheesh your moody."

Andrew apologized as he put his hands in front of him as if saying he surrendered.

I sat down with the boy and didn't even pick up a menu.

"We'll have everything on the list."

I told Andrew who had his mouth hung open like a broken hinged door.

"Oh OK. Coming up but it'll take a good while."

Andrew ran to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Really?Wow!Serena your the best!"

The boy cheered. I smiled in amusement as he hugged me.

"Now we can talk."

The boy stopped and looked at me confused.

"About what?"

The boy asked frightened as if I'll turn him into the cops for nothing he did that I know of.

"About you. OK Lets start. How old are you?"

The boy relaxed at my statement and took a breath.

"I'm ten."

The boy replied.

"Where did you come from?"

I asked as I calmly looked at the happy boy.

"I'm not sure. I never really knew. I just know it was some orphanage and that it took me at least a couple of weeks to get here."

I looked at him surprised.

"Weeks?"

I was dumbfounded the boy had been traveling for weeks and he looked like any other little boy expect with extreme

greasy hair.

"Yeah. I know how to survive. But the friends I came across weren't so lucky they got caught and sent away."

The boy sadly hung his head low.

"Did you go to school?"

I wondered.

"Not really the people at the orphanage taught us."

I nodded in understanding.

"Enough with the questions is there anything you want to do because there is a couple of things we need to take care of first."

I told the kid.

"Umm not really."

I smiled down at the boy.

"Well then after were down here. Lets go shopping."

The boy's eyes widen.

"Jeez Serena. Your awful generous."

I turned around to see a scowling Darien.

"Go away you jerk."

I politely shooed him away but he didn't leave.

"Why it looks like you picked up some brat on the side of the street."

Darein sneered at the child.

"Leave them alone Darien."

Dairen's best friend, Andrew, got him to leave.

"Bye meatball head and little brat!"

Darien waved goodbye as he left the Crown.

"Here ya go!Everything on the menu!Please don't make yourself sick."

Andrew placed a large tray on the table and handed us our drinks.

"Thank you. But from the looks of it we'll finish every morsel."

I told Andrew.

"Dig in!"

The kid shouted and stuffed his face with ketchup and fries.

I laughed at him as he shoved everything he could lift into his mouth.

"Don't choke now."

I warned him as I sipped my drink and ate a bit.

By the time the food was gone the boy looked satisfied.

"Thank you Serena."

The boy thanked me. I nodded and went to the counter and payed for our food.

"See ya later Andy!"

I shouted as I left the Crown.

"I thought I told you to not call me that!"

Andrew yelled at me as I strolled through the doors.

"Whatever!"

I called over my shoulder.

"Happy?"

I asked the boy as we headed towards the mall.

"Yeah. I wish we could have met earlier."

The boy replied.

"I wish too."

I laughed as we entered the mall.

"Hey Serena. Do you have any friends?"

The boy stared up at me. I stopped walking.

"No. My friends decided that they wanted me gone so I don't have any friends now. But they were the best of friends a person could ever have."

I told him.

"They aren't good friends if they wanted you gone. Their bad people."

The boy argued.

"No they aren't bad people. I am."

I mumbled but loud enough the kid could hear.

"Your the nicest person in the world!Serena don't beat yourself up."

The boy hugged me. I smiled.

"Lets get shopping."

I shouted and the boy grinned.

"Really?"

He asked me.

"Stop standing there gawking!Lets go!"

I yelled and we headed for a store and the boy tried on all sorts of clothes and got and entire pile of shirts,pants,socks,underwear,hats, and a couple of pairs of shoes.

"I can get all of this?"

The boy nervously asked as I carried the pile of clothing to the counter.

"For sure."

I reassured the troubled child.

I paid for the stuff and we headed towards my apartment but before we even left the mall the boy stopped walking.

"Where am I going to stay?"

The kid asked me.

"At my apartment. I thought I told you already. Did you really think I would let you stay on the street with no where

to go?"

I shrugged and began walking.

"Your not the nicest person in the world. Your freaking god!"

The boy ran and hugged me.

"Your gonna kill me!"

I chuckled peeling the boy off me.

"Oh!Sorry!Serena!"

The kid instantly let go and bowed apologizing in the old fashion way.

"It OK!Now lets stop one last place."

I told him and we headed for a mattress store.

When we went into the store we looked around and talked to a couple of workers.

When we were done we had a small mattress about a foot bigger than the boy with sheets and everything you need

for a bed.

One of the workers lent us a cart to carry out stuff in.

So we were cruising down the street with a mattress and a cart full of all kinds of stuff.

I stopped walking when I saw the inners walking straight towards me looking pissed as hell.

"Um...Lets take a different way."

I led the kid down a different street trying to leave the pissed the inners.

"Serena!Serena!Stop right there."

A voice called after me.

"Get in the cart!Now!"

I yelled at the boy.

He frantically climbed in and I ran as fast as I could towards my apartment.

Unfortunately the scouts were on our tail.

When we were on my street. I dashed towards my apartment and slammed open the door.

"Stay here!"

I shouted at the boy and closed the door behind me and turned around to face the angry scouts.

"Serena!We want a word with you!"

Mina yelled at me and tackled me to the ground.

"What the hell is it?"

I spat and flung Mina off me.

"How could you hurt Lita and the outers?Your gonna pay for everything!"

Raye screamed me.

"Never!"

I ran up to Raye and kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying.

Mina jumped on my back and pinned my to the ground.

I squirmed and tried with all my strength to get up but I couldn't.

"I've got her!"

Mina yelled in victory.

"Now Serena. Get what you deserve!"

Lita walked up to me and repeatedly kicked me.

Raye and Amy stood and watched with a smirk.

"Get off!"

I screamed and grabbed Mina by the hands and flipped her over and sat on top of her.

I punched her in the face til Lita took a hold of the back of my collar and sent me flying backwards.

I stood up. Ready to fight again.

"Let's leave we shouldn't be doing this here."

Amy waved the scouts away.

"How did you know where I lived?"

I asked before they left.

"Ask your adviser Luna."

Raye scoffed at me and walked away.

"Damn that Luna.."

I mumbled as I walked to my apartment door.

"Serena!Are you OK?"

The boy swung the door open and hugged me.

"Yeah I'm fine."

I rubbed his back gently.

"Alright. Now lets get you settled down. So you go to sleep. Sorry my apartment is small so we'll have to share

a room."

I nudged him towards the cart in the corner.

"OK. But Serena can I ask you something?"

The boy asked me.

"What?That you can stay with measureless take care of you. It a pinky promise."

I held out my pinky.

"Pinky promise."

The boy and I shook pinkies.

"I have it!Your name will be Kain .You'll be my little brother from now on!"

Kain hugged me with joy.

"Thank you!Thank you!Thank you Serena!"

I laughed as Kain danced around singing his name.

"Your welcome. And to celebrate I'll take you out for a giant feast for lunch tomorrow."

I promised as I began to fold his new clothes.

"Kain set your bed."

Kain did as he was told and began to make his bed that he and I so gladly put together.

When we were done I turned off the lights and we went to sleep.

"Goodnight. Serena."

Kain yawned as he slowly fell asleep.

"I finally have a family."

Kain muttered unconsciously.

"Love you Kain. Goodnight _my _little brother."

I gently whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

~+!Raye's Pov!+~

I walked into the parlor with the inners and laughed.

"She is such a ditz!"

Mina exclaimed as she began to laugh at her own joke.

"Yeah I know!If we hadn't left then and there she would have been beaten to death by Lita!"

I chuckled as Lita gave me a death glare.

"Calm down we have to talk."

Amy scolded us as we took a booth next to a window.

"About what?"

I asked as I sat down next to Mina.

"About the negaverse. Have you seen the amounts of youmas they've been sending?"

Amy stated as she began to click away at her small laptop.

"I know. Its as if they're trying to catch or do something that will be on a major scale."

I replied as I gave Andrew my order.

"Who's buying?"

I asked as I looked at everybody that was staring back at me.

"You. We've all paid in the last three weeks it your turn."

Lita smiled as she gave me a innocent look.

"Fine."

I sighed and began to take out all of my money.

"Hey girls. Why don't you guys ever talk to Serena anymore?"

Andrew asked as he scribbled out orders on some scrape pieces of paper.

"She's a bitch."

I stated simply as I shrugged without any care.

"Raye! How could you?She's is not!Why earlier she had a little boy here and she bought him everything on the menu."

Andrew snapped at me.

"She was probably doing it out of self guilt."

I waved him off.

"Sure what ever you say ice queen."

Andrew mocked at me before he turned and walked away.

"Jerk!"

I called after him.

"Raye stop it. Your acting like a child."

Amy scolded as she looked at me with disappointment.

"Sorry."

I apologized as I stared at the floor in shame.

"Now on to what I was saying-"

Amy stopped when somebody familiar walked through the Crown's doors and walked right towards.

"Girls have you seen Serena?"

Realizing it was Serena's mother,Ikuko they all shook their heads.

"Thanks. But if you happen to see her tell her I'm looking for her. She didn't finish receiving her 'punishment'."

Ikuko trotted away while looking around hoping to see her daughter.

"What do think when she meant punishment?"

I asked look at Mina.

"Serena probably just pissed her off and ran away."

Mina shrugged as she began to slurp her drink Andrew had just handed us.

"Yeah your right."

I agreed as I began to stare out the window.

Fog had just rolled in as soon after it stopped raining so the night had an eery feeling to it.

"Sorry to interrupt on your day dream Raye but you should pay attention. Jeez who are you?Serena?"

Amy teased as she turned back to Lita and Mina and began to discuss her plan.

"Sorry."

I mumbled as I began to pay attention but I tuned them out and began to clear my head to think.

So if I were to fight the negaverse what would I do?Hmm...I could use a diversion and get them at a weak spot.

Nah. It take to long. How about we go headlong into them?Nope. That would be idiotic. I wonder is that what Serena

would do at our meetings?Probably not. I know she probably just day dreamed about Darien.

I should probably pay attention. I thought as I began to listen to Amy's plan.

~+!Serena's Pov!+~

I rubbed my sleepy eyes as I scanned the room.

Kain was sleeping like a rock in a corner next to my bed.

I laughed softly to myself as he rolled over and grunted.

He reminded me some much of Sammy that it hurt.

I stood up and felt another urge to write.

I was depressed bout my friends so I decided to write.

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from my school bag.

Then I began to write.

_"And when the angel's wings were clipped it fell into the darkness._

_A hand reached out into the darkness hoping to save the fall angel._

_But it was to late for that the angel had become tainted with the world's madness._

_No matter how far the hand reached it was never far enough to find what was lost."_

I read out loud.

"Good. Now what should the title be?"

I wondered. Then it can crashing my mind like thunder storm.

"Ah ha! Beyond the Darkness of the Moon. That is a good title!"

I cheered as I wrote the title on the paper.

"You write poems?"

I turned around to see Kain clutching his blanket as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"A bit I just started."

I explained to him.

He nodded and grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower.

"Is it OK if I take a shower?"

Kain asked me as he flicked the bathroom light on.

"You do live here so sure."

I allowed him.

I began to brush my hair when I suddenly remembered I had to find a new school for Kian and I register in.

Sighing I flipped through the phone book but stopped when a crash came out on the street below.

"What the hell?"

I yelled as I bolted out the door.

Youma after youma stood on the street killing everything in sight.

"Damn how did they find me?"

I mumbled as I bit down on my nail.

"Serena?What are you doing?"

Kain came out of the apartment looking at me alarmed.

"Get inside."

I hissed at him.

"Why?"

Kain cocked his head to the side.

"Just get the hell in!"

I panicked as yelled to loud that the youmas heard and looked up at us.

"Dammit!"

I grabbed Kain ran down the steps to get away from the youmas that were racing towards up.

But the youma were to fast that they ripped Kain out of my arms and pinned me down.

"Take the boy and we'll deal with her!"

A youma ordered as he shoved Kain into the arms of another youma.

"No!Kain run!"

I screamed as I flung off a surprised youma.

But Kain was already gone by the time I got to him.

"Kain!"

I yelled as I transformed into Eternal Sailor moon and began to pound away at a youma.

"Yes Serena!Suffer and let your rage out!"

A voice called out to me.

I didn't pay attention as I began to slowly kill the youma with my bare hands.

"Retreat we have what we want."

The voice called out again.

And all the youmas disappeared even the one I almost killed.

"No!No!NO!"

I punched the road repeatedly as I sobbed.

~+!Mina's Pov!+~

I walked slowly into the morning towards school with Amy and Lita when a scream in the distance caught us off guard.

"What was that?"

I yelled as I began to ran towards the scream.

"I don't know?Maybe a youma!"

Lita shouted as the wind rushed past us.

We turned the corner and there was an army of youmas destroying everything in their path.

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

The girls and I chanted and began to transform into our alternate selves.

"MAKE UP!"

We chanted and we were our planets' warriors.

"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

I screamed and killed a couple of youmas but one of them deflected it and sent it back towards me that it wrapped me

up like rope.

The same thing happened with Mercury and Jupiter.

"Are you guys okay?"

I shouted at them.

They dazedly nodded.

I sighed in relief.

"Now we have everything to get back at the moon princess. Everything she holds dear to her heart."

A voice laughed and then I was surrounded by darkness.

And that was the last of what I could remember.

_What do you think?I mean it's not really gory but it will be._

_The next chapter is going to get really exciting._

_Please review. No mean comments. You may point out spelling and grammar mistakes._

_I thank Nxkris for their ideas because they helped some parts of this._

_-Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	9. Chapter 9:Slipping Sanity

The Tears of the Forgotten

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 9:Slipping Sanity

~+!Serena's Pov!+~

"Kain! Kain!"

I screamed as I smashed the ground below me to pieces. My tears flowed down my pale face. Serena_!Go after him!You can still save him!_ The voice in my head hissed at me. Realizing that the voice was right I stopped sobbing and rubbed my tears on my sleeves. I stood up.

"MOON ENTERNAL!Make up!"

I shouted. II knew that I couldn't save Kain without the power of Sailor moon. II focused my power and made a portal to the negaverse. I was about to walked through when a voice behind me made me stop.

"Not leaving without any help?That's foolish. I'm coming with you."

I turned around to see Sailor Uranus standing there with her hands on her hips. A smile graced my lips as I nodded.

"Well. Then will you come with me?"

I grinned. Sailor Uranus walked right next to me.

"Well I am here aren't I?"

Sailor Uranus wickedly smirked at me. I mouthed a thank you to her and we walked into the portal ready to save my new brother.

~+!Mina's Pov!+~

I slowly opened my eyes to see nothing but pitch black. But after I blinked a couple of times before my eyes adjusted. I squinted into the darkness to only see figures. I carefully got up and started to walked to the non-moving figures when I realized I couldn't even walk. I pushed my legs forward to move but ended up falling flat on my face.

"What the heck?"

I shouted to the darkness in frustration as I rubbed my nose that I accidentally landed on. When I retreated back to the ground the rustle of chains echoed. I sat down on the floor only to realize that something was stirring. But as I looked into the darkness nothing stirred until the sound of chains made me jump.

"Who's there?"

I called into the dark abyss. I felt something touch me and I screamed.

"Mina?Is that you?"

A voice called out my name. I turned my head around to see a dark figure standing behind me.

"Yes?"

I quietly whispered. I heard other rustling of chains as the figures began to move.

"Thank God!Mina its me Lita!"

The voice squealed with relief. I sighed with relief as well when I realized the other figures were just the sailor scouts.

"Amy?Raye?"

I called out to the darkness.

"Yes?"

Voices of the scouts chorused as they began to explore the area. I began to shuffle around knowing the limits. When I found a wall I sat down and leaned against it. I sighed as I racked my memories on how I got here. When I couldn't find anything I yelled in anger and slammed my fist against the floor which was oddly soft.

"Ow!What was that for?"

An angry voice shouted. I about jumped or I should say fell a foot away.

"Sorry?Who are you?"

I asked as I calmed my self down.

"Kain. What's yours?"

The voice stuttered in the darkness.

"Mina."

I answered as I leaned against the wall once more.

"Where is my sister?Last thing I remember is being with my sister Serena and then I was taken away by those monsters."

Kain mumbled. I looked at the small figure when it said Serena.

"You know Serena?"

I wondered as I waited for answer.

"Yes. Are you friends of hers?"

I looked at the figure and glanced back at the black bodies of the scouts that remained quite.

"Not exactly we had a fight at school and she got expelled."

I told Kian as I looked sadly at the cobble stones. I wish that none of this had happened. I sadly forlornly.

"So it was you guys that made her so sad!"

Kain shouted as he stood up but only tripped and fell. I caught him before he hit the floor.

"Watch it!"

I scolded kindly as I set him gently to the ground. But before I could set him down completely he slapped my hands away and sat down on his own.

"I don't need help by a person that turned their back on such a kind person as Serena! I couldn't believe what you guys did to her and she still loved you all as best friends!"

Kain shouted at me. I flinched as his harsh words. But when I began to think about it rage burned in my chest.

"I would be quite if I were you. You barely know her!She's stupid,clumsy,retarded and evil. She almost killed four of her other friends!"

I screamed at the boy. Kain fell silent.

"No she wouldn't do that!She did all these kind things to help me. She is not that kind of person!"

Kain argued disbelieving the truth. I sighed giving up knowing that the kid probably wouldn't believe me even if the evidence was right in front of him.

"Believe me or not. But the truth is the truth."

I snapped as I ran a hand threw my hair.

"Mina calmed down he is only a boy. Remember our grudge is with Serena."

Lita's voice soothed my frustration as she laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked back up at her darkened face. I knew that arguing was pointless. I calmed down as I tried to think of how to escape. Then suddenly I realized I was in civilian clothes and not in my scout uniform.

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

I screamed as I waved my pen into the air but nothing happened. I tried again and again but it was futile. I gave up in my fifth try.

"Why won't it work?"

I shouted as I sat back down with rage.

"Why of course it won't work ditz. Your in the negaverse. With Queen Barle,Wiseman, and Galaxia. They together will take over the universe!"

A new voice announced behind me. I forced my body to turn around but a sudden weight on my back kept me down. I struggled but my efforts were feeble.

"Stay down and wait. Our prey is coming to rescue you and that pitiful boy!And then we will have what we want and have no further use of you!"

The voice wickedly laughed. I stopped squirming as I realized that the person holding me down was right and that my efforts were truly in vain. As I thought about what the person had said about my rescuer and how it was their 'prey'. As I compensated more about it I soon realized who they were after.

"Serena! Is that who you wanted? So you kidnapped us just to get her?"

I snarled at the figure as I tried to get the person off of me.

"Yeah of course. Who else stupid?"

The figure growled as the weight on my back increased.

"Wow and here I thought that we were all doomed to hell. But I guess I was wrong because it doesn't take a boy and four girls just to kidnap Serena. She is as easy as it gets when it comes to kidnapping. Jeez you guys are pathetic."

I merrily laughed.

"Are not, you wench! How dare you defy the soon-to-be over lords of the universe! Where is your respect?"

The figured shouted at me as it stood up and placed a foot on my spine and began to push down. I began to panic when I heard a crack and a jolt of pain came crashing into my body.

"Do you really think that hurts? I've had worse just from Serena's crying. What is this soon-to-be over lords crap? We're not in a medieval movie stupid. Really who says 'wench' these days anyway. And for your information I have respect just not for nega-creeps."

I teased as I tried to choke down my pain.

"Mina! Shut up!"

I heard Raye shout at me with anger as I felt the pressure on my spine lift.

Then I felt a hand on my arm. I took and stood up shaking a bit.

"Are you alright?"

I saw Amy's concerned face in the dark. I nodded as I stumbled over to the boy. I knelt down and stared at him square in the eye or where I assumed his eye was. I extended my hand towards him.

"Come with us. We'll help you get out of here and give you a better home than that horrible person Serena."

I calmly waited for his answer. But he glared at me with disdain.

"No! I want Serena!"

The boy screamed as he slapped my hand away like he did before. I sighed and turned around to face Raye.

"So what did you to the creep-o?"

I asked as I leaned against the hard granite wall.

"Oh I just did a little of my 'I'll kill you completely kick' nothing special. But we can't leave til we get these god forsaken shackles off anyway."

Raye smiled as she shook her leg to indicate the rattle of the chains.

"Alright. So we have to wait here and come up with a plan."

Lita announced. I grumbled and slid down the stone. When I was finally sitting on the ground I turned my head and looked at the boy.

"So why do you like Serena so much anyway? She is a horrible person. Why are you so attached to her?"

I simply asked as I patiently stared at him.

"She gave me the name 'Kain' and she took care of me when we met yesterday. I've never met anyone so caring and willingly to take care of others."

Kian mumbled as he planted his face in his knees. I was speechless. The boy sounded so sad and confused. I felt terrible at what I said to him earlier but my anger towards Serena, still hadn't disappeared.

"Humph! The Serena I know only likes herself and is extremely lazy and stupid and this is coming from me. And I fail almost anything I'm graded on."

I snorted with anger.

"We can escape I just need to-"

I was cut short as a sudden light blinded my eyes. I put a hand to protect my eyes from the brightness but suddenly there was a sharp pain in my stomach and then without missing a beat my shoulder was then wrenched into something.

"Mina!"

The scouts yelled together at me. Before I could say a thing, I tasted iron. I looked down at my stomach and noticed a long blade sticking out of it. I glanced back up at the scouts to see if what I saw wasn't true but the look on all their faces denied my wish. Blood was gushing down from the tip of the blade and down into a pool of blood.

"Heh...heh...I-I-I-I'm a-alright..."

I wheezed as breathing got suddenly hard. I tried to stand up but the only result was more blood and pain. Before I could do another thing my eyes rolled into the back of my head and everything became very still and dark.

~+!Serena's Pov!+~

I ran through the darkness unknowing were to go except only with Amara's gut that I wasn't very fond of. But as we ran I could only hear taps of my heels hit the cobblestone floor. The air was thin and cold. Every breath I took felt like ice going into me but my determination to find Kain was stronger. I finally found a friend that wouldn't betray me. As the darkness swallowed me up I came to a halt.

"Mina!"

Voices yelled in the distant where dim light fluttered far down into darkness. I turned to look at Sailor Uranus. She nodded in acknowledgment that she heard the voices too. Then I turn and ran towards the faint light with Amara tailing behind. When I finally came into the light I stopped short at the sight of so much blood in one area. As I looked closer I saw a body stained in crimson laying still in the middle of a puddle of blood. I looked around to see Raye staring down at the damp floor muttering something to herself. Lita was standing up and was moving forward towards the body but couldn't because shackles were wrapped around her feet. She was crying with tears trying to break free of her restraint. Amy just sat there with her head hung low and tear drops rolling down her face.

My eyes wondered around the room till it came to rest on a little boy. He was staring wide eyed at the body in shock. I didn't walk over to him or say a thing. Because I knew exactly who was in the blood puddle. It was Mina.

"That will teach the little snot nosed punk not to mess with my brother!"

A person snarled with hatred behind me. I spun around on my heel to come face to face with...Diamond. I looked at him with surprise because he was suppose to be dead. He was holding a long edged blade that was bathed in blood.

"Diamond! Your suppose to be dead!"

I exclaimed announcing my presence for the first time. Diamond looked up at me with a crooked smile as his clear blue eyes sparkled in the bright light.

"Why did you do that to Mina? She did nothing!"

I yelled outraged that he had wounded her even if she didn't want to be my friend I will always be hers. Diamond simply pointed to a black lump laying on the ground. I knew that immediate that it was Diamond's brother, Sapphire. I ran to Mina and placed my hands on her stomach to stop the bleeding. There was a loud snap and I was flung off of Mina and into the air.

"Get off her! You don't belong here! Go with those creeps. They only took us to get to you! This is what you did to Mina! This is all your fault!"

I landed on the ground with a loud thud a couple of feet away from Mina's body. I looked up to see Lita leaning over Mina trying to help her. I was about to get back up and help her take care of Mina but a hand on my shoulder made me glance away.

"Let her do it. Lets just go to the boy. The others are fine."

Amara whispered to me. I nodded and got up and walked over to Kain. He looked relieved to see me but still a little shocked about Mina.

"Kain we should leave come on."

I nudged the boy up to his feet.

"What about her? Is she gonna be alright?"

Kain pointed to the bloody bundle of Mina. I shook my head to tell him not to worry about it but he didn't budge.

"Leaving already? Serena. I haven't seen you in over a year and this is how you treat me. I would think you care more about the boy then me. Maybe I should kill him to see your reaction."

Diamond laughed behind me. I swung my head around and protectively went in front of Kain. Diamond realized what my answer was and became suddenly angered.

"How could you?"

He hissed as he charged me with his blade. He was to fast that I couldn't dodge his attack. He pierced my shoulder and rammed it all the way through the other side and pinned me against the wall with the blade wedged in the wall. Blood came spooling out of my shoulder and ran down my body. My shoulder became limp.

"This is payback for turning me down last time! And this is payback for turning me down now!"

Diamond yelled as he drew a dagger and threw it straight at Kain. Kain barely had time to move before the dagger was placed into his heart. Amara stood there looking as helpless as a rabbit stuck in quicksand. Kain staggered and fell to his knees then collapsed to the ground. As soon as the dagger was placed into his heart, his eyes never left mine. As he was falling he was asking one question that I knew well._ Why me?_ He seemed to ask telegraphically.

"KAIN!"

I screamed as I tried to move but the blade was stuck to far into the wall the it wouldn't move. Amara quickly bent down and muttered words to the dying boy that was stunned and dying quickly. Amara never moved the blade out of his heart because if she did it would be the end of the young boy's life. I squirmed and writhed trying to move but Diamond quickly grabbed me by the throat and began to squeeze. Coughed as my esophagus was getting crushed. But a sudden urge to help Kain gave me strength so I planted my foot into Diamond's stomach and kick him off me for a couple of seconds. I forced my shoulder deeper into the blade and grabbed the surprised Diamond with my hand by the collar and pressed his forehead to mine as I panted.

"You will die. I promise you that."

I whispered to him that only he could hear I shoved him away and forced my shoulder completely out of the blade by the handle that my wound got even bigger. Diamond stared at me shocked that I had pushed the blade all the way through to the other side. I grabbed the sword with my hand and pulled it out of the wall and struck it right into Diamond's heart to fast that he couldn't even see me remove the blade from the wall. I shoved the blade all the way to the handle into his heart. Diamond coughed up blood and didn't move but just weakly smiled.

"So you can keep a promise. I'm surprised."

He rasped as his life was slowly slipping away. I kicked him away from me and ran over to Kain. I bent down and tried to shake him awake. But it was futile as more blood came trickling down his wound. I looked at Amara's frightened face.

"We need to remove the blade so I can heal him."

I told her she blinked at me trying to register what I said into her mind.

"But how? You don't have the Silver Imperiam crystal."

Sailor Uranus asked as she looked at the boy trying to grasp the situation.

"Your right. I don't have the crystal. But as Sailor Moon I can heal wounds but it depletes some of my life force making my life span get shorter."

I explained. Amara nodded and placed her hand on the handle of the dagger. The boy stirred awake from the pressure of the dagger.

"I heard what you were talking about. If you can heal my wounds then help the girl first. She is...a...lot...closer to...death...then...me."

Kain coughed. I nodded knowing that he was as stubborn as a mule. II disagreed but arguing just waste time on dying people. II stood up and walked over the crying Lita. I put my hand on her shoulder to get her to move. She glared at me but moved anyway. I placed my good working hand and placed it upon Mina's stomach. I closed my eyes and let my life span stretch before like a red ribbon that went on for miles. I let the warmth spread through my body and to the tips of my fingers. The healing process began. It takes time and lots of energy not to forget a good chunk of my life. It felt like a part of my soul was getting cut down bit by bit and put into the souls of others. I had already used a good amount of my life on the scouts when they got wounded really bad. They never knew that I would heal them but I didn't care if they did or not as long as they were OK. Mina moaned with pain as her wound slowly closed. Lita stared at me wide eyed with awe as I finished healing her stomach. When I was down Mina's breathing became stable and normal again. I saw her shoulder was in a odd position it looked like it had been torn out of the socket. I began to heal it but Mina awoken and I had to stop so she could rest a bit.

"Huh? Where am I?"

Mina looked around confused but her gaze went suddenly to Kain. She gasped and got up and ran to him. Lita looked at Mina with interest . My body was already almost completely drained of power but I was still going to save Kain's life also. I stumbled up and slowly walked over to Kain. Raye stared at me with confusion reflected in her eyes and Amy looked after with worry. I sat down next to Mina.

"Sorry. But your going to have to back away and leave Amara and I to help him. You will just cause complications."

I panted with as much energy as I could muster. Mina glared at me like I was a ghost or something.

"Are you insane? He needs me to help him. You'll just kill him.!"

Mina yelled at me.

" Sorry but could you please just back away Mina?"

I winced as Mina just gaped at me. Anger showed on Mina's face. She rose her hand and slapped me square on the cheek. I didn't move but my cheek hurt bad and my body couldn't afford to take damage if I wanted to save the boy's life.

"Mina. Just back away."

Lita gently nudged Mina away from Kain. Mina followed reluctantly but she stared at me with rage. I turned back to Amara who was putting her hand back on the dagger.

"Ready?"

I asked as I began to focus my energy. When my energy is low and I'm still healing it uses almost the double amount of my life force than it usually does.

"Ready."

Amara nodded in understand. I closed my eyes once more but the red ribbon that shows how long I have to live was suddenly cut in two. This showed me that my life was to end soon. The warmth spread through to my finger tips and into Kain's body. But when I was halfway in the process of healing. A sudden pang of pain ripped right through my stomach and right into Kain's heart like last time. My eyes snapped open and Kain was bleeding to death way to fast for me to heal. The sword that was killing Kain and was running through my stomach was retreating back out of my stomach.

"Now that we have you. We will have no further use of that pathetic boy. So he might as well die anyway."

A wicked voice laughed. I stared straight at Kain as his face twisted in pain then grew very blank. I placed a bloody hand to his cheek and felt the warmth of his body fade. Amara looked up at the figure behind me and snarled.

"I thought you were dead Galaxia!"

Sailor Uranus tackled Galaxia to the ground and pounded away on her face. I just sat there staring blankly at Kain's pale face. I had no energy to fight. My life was already short and there was no need to make it even shorter. So_ it looks like you finally gave up. Serena. I thought you were better than that. I guess I'll take control again. Your as useless as a dull sword._ The voice inside my head scolded me. Pain bolted up and down my spine as the blood in my ears roared as my head felt it was getting crushed. I screamed in pain and screwed my eyes shut. Then suddenly the pain was gone and I slowly opened my eyes to see nothing but white.

"Where am I?"

My voice echoed out._ You are inside my mind. Or I should say your mind._ The voice called out into the white space.

"What do mean my mind and who are you really?"

I called out to the voice._ I am Risa the devil's child. I was merged into your soul after your brother Sammy died._ The voice Risa explained. I understood little of what it was talking about but I didn't care. Sleep was controlling my mind as my eyes felt droopy. I let sleep take over as it invited warmth and sweet serenity.

~+!Raye's Pov!+~

I stared in horror as Sailor Uranus was flung into the air and smashed into the wall. I couldn't believe what had happened. Galaxia came out of no where and struck Serena through the stomach and killed Kain. Never had I seen Serena look so miserable and just confused. She was always blithe and happy or evil as a witch and angry as a badger. But it looked like she had finally given up. Nothing but utter silence ran through the icy air as Amara coughed up blood and Galaxia laughed with victory. Mina was staring at Kain like as if he would come back alive. Amy just went blank like she couldn't solve something for the first time. Lita roared with rage as she gripped the sword that Serena had been stabbed with in the shoulder by Diamond. Lita was never one to look scary but at that moment when she tightened her clutch on the blade that her knuckles turned white her face was as dark and evil looking as if you were facing the Grim Reaper right in front of you. Lita cried a battle cry as she ran at Galaxia with speed not even Serena had yet obtained. She forced the blade right in Galaxia's heart but in doing so she had left herself open for attack. The once unconscious Sapphire took advantage of this and took his own blade and stabbed Lita. Fortunately Lita saw this coming and had enough time to dodge the blow but luckily she was just far enough the cut wouldn't do serious damage. She stumbled backwards as she placed her hand on her bleeding Thai. Sapphire looked around for his brother but when his eyes set upon his dead brother he became enhanced with anger. He whipped his head around and glared at the still silhouette of Serena.

"You did that didn't you? You killed Diamond!"

Sapphire pointed a long ebony finger at Serena. Serena did not move or respond for that fact. She just sat and stared as white as a sheet. Sapphire walked over to Serena and picked her up by the collar and shook her violently. I couldn't tell what her expression was because her long bangs cover her eyes. I saw her aura go from ghostly dim to pitch black. I had only saw her like this when I was running from all the youmas around where she lives. I was always able to see auras since when I learned how to read fire. Serena suddenly grinned as she lifted her hands to Sapphire's throat and began to squeeze.

"Yes I killed him and it was...well... rather boring. He didn't wine or scream he just welcomed death."

Serena laughed as she dug her nails into his throat will crushing his neck. Sapphire let go of Serena's collar and tried to get Serena's hands off his neck. But it was effortless. Serena's bangs flew out of her face and her eyes weren't their natural blue but instead they were orange. I stared at her eyes with fear and amazement. They were ringed with purple. They held the urge to kill and evil amusement in her eyes. They were a perfect mix of beauty and death put together. The more I stared into her eyes the more the urge to stop her. I knew I had to stop her. When I was standing up there was a sickening snap as Sapphire's neck was crushed under Serena's hands. Blood splayed the floor and Serena's face. With a smile of satisfaction and bellicose, she turned to Galaxia who had the same face as Serena. I could see Galaxia's eyes hold fear and revenge. I didn't move but stood and stared. The tension in the air crackled like fire. I knew if I tried to stop this battle I would surely be killed either by Serena or Galaxia. I wasn't sure yet.

" You can strike first. I have no need to rush."

Serena offered as she motioned her hand for Galaxia to attack.

"Neither do I. So now you will die for killing me!"

Galaxia hissed as she charged at Serena. Her attack was too open and unstable that when she tried to land a blow to Serena's jaw, she just touched air and went tumbling down. As Galaxia fell Serena lodged her knee into Galaxia's abdomen at the very moment she began to fall. Galaxia wheezed as the air was knocked out of her but she did not falter in her next attack. She dropped down and round housed kicked Serena. But unlucky for her Serena saw this coming and jumped into the air before Galaxia could even touch her. Serena planted her foot in mid-air right into Galaxia's face. Galaxia was sent flailing at the stone wall. It cracked but didn't shatter. Galaxia fell to her knees and rasped for air. Serena didn't waste even a moment on Petty breathing but ran headlong into Galaxia. She shoulder rammed Galaxia into the wall by the neck. But this time it was Galaxia who grinned and not Serena for that Galaxia was still holding her blade and lunged it right into Serena's throat. At that moment everything became still as shock rippled through the room. Everyone who was conscious and alive had all eyes on Serena. Serena fell to her knees and slumped over with her face on the ground. She became still and blood came gushing to the floor.

"Well it looks like you couldn't even kill me. I think you just are weak. You didn't even stand a chance to me. How in the world would have made you think you could defeat Barle and Wiseman if you couldn't even defeat me?"

Galaxia snickered as she kicked Serena onto her back. Serena smiled as her eyes flung open and just stared at Galaxia. Galaxia stared will silent surprise and sudden fear as Serena stood up and grabbed the handle of the sword. Serena pulled it out of her throat and rubbed her neck while she cracked her neck like you would if you were cracking your knuckles.

"Your suppose to be dead! No one could survive an attack like that!"

Galaxia screamed in horror as fear showed on her face. Serena stared at her with a smile on her face.

"Well I did. That was pretty painful. But it was worth it because on of the look on your face. Nothing could be even funnier then how you look right now!"

Serena shrieked with cold laughter as she put a hand to her mouth to cease her laughter but her attempt was feeble as Galaxia grew from frightened to angry. I gaped. Even a girl like Serena couldn't have survived an injury like that. Who is she? I wondered as my eyes moved from Serena to Mina who was staring at Serena like she was some foreigner who couldn't speak the same language. Lita was limping over to Amy to get her to move because she was the closest to Serena and Galaxia. But Amy wouldn't budge. She was mesmerized with fear. Lita mumbled something to her that I didn't catch but Amy nodded and let Lita guide her away from the fight. But before they could get far enough Galaxia's eyes fell upon Amy and a wicked smile spread on her luminous face in the obscure light it looked like a skeleton was grinning. Galaxia kicked Serena away that gave her enough time to let her run to Amy. Galaxia took Amy's arm and clutched it hard enough that the circulation was cut off. Amy winced as Galaxia threw Amy in front of her just about the same time when Serena dashed towards Galaxia and tried to stab her but is was not Galaxia who she struck but her friend Amy instead. Serena stopped short as Amy fell to the side and landed on the damp cold floor. Serena stared coldly at Amy with no pity or sympathy just plain annoyance.

"You brought this upon yourself Amy. Maybe if you were stronger and used your body more often than your brain then maybe you wouldn't have left yourself open like that."

Serena icily hissed rigorously and flicked her eyes up at Galaxia. Who flinched like anybody else who would have been looked like that by Serena. Her face held no emotion but cold, bitter anger that fanned out of her body in waves that even the most stupidest person would have felt.

"There was no need to use a passer-by like that Galaxia. I'm afraid that my fun will have to end because people who do things like that disgust me. I maybe ruthless and cruel but even I have my boundaries on who I should kill and wound and who I should not. And she was not. You will have to die now."

Serena stated with no sense of amusement. Galaxia scowled and glared at Serena with resentment.

"Bring me your best shot. Freak."

Galaxia proceed to push Serena over the edge. Serena simply nodded and disappeared. Galaxia went frantic and wildly looked around but Serena was no where to be found. Then suddenly Serena appeared right behind Galaxia and placed her hands on Galaxia's head and with a quick snap Galaxia was dead. Serena had broken Galaxia's neck thus killing her if not paralyzing her to the point she was no longer able to fight. Serena let Galaxia drop to the ground with a loud thud. Without even a glance at her former opponent she walked over to Amy and bent down and pulled the sword out of her stomach. Amy screamed in agony but little did Serena care. This isn't Serena for sure she wouldn't do that to a friend no matter how evil she was. Not after healing Mina and then trying Kain. I thought with curiosity.

"You know Raye. Staring at me won't help Amy."

Serena suddenly looked up. I stiffen with fear as Serena began to walk away.

"Who are you? You are not Serena."

I accused and made Serena turn back with a smile.

"Of course not. I am Ri-"

Serena stopped short when suddenly she dropped to her knees and shrieked with pain.

"Go back to sleep! You are worthless and foolish. Let me take over!"

Serena screamed to no one as she gripped her head in pain. I stared at her with confusion. This was almost the same as the time Serena went berserk.

"No! Get the hell out! I own this body!"

Serena shouted to herself as she began to shake her head and hit it vigorously against the cobblestone floor. Blood began to stream down Serena's forehead then suddenly she came to a sudden halt. Serena became very still and rigor mortice like when a dead person begins to stiffen up. Then her face became very blank like after Kain died. Her eyes went back to baby blue but her face became still of some one dead. I slowly approached Serena cautiously just in cause she wouldn't lash out but I came right up to her unharmed. I placed both hands on her shoulders and shook her a little.

"Serena?Serena. Serena!Wake up!"

I shook her violently but nothing changed when I about almost gave up her face quivered and she suddenly seem to breath for air. She looked around confused and frightened at the gruesome obscene. With blood everywhere and dead people placed here and there would be enough to freak anybody out. Then suddenly her face twisted in pain and she coughed up blood that made me notice for the first time that she still had that giant cut in her shoulder and stomach that were both still bleeding badly.

"What happened. I saw Amy on the floor with blood all over her. What happened. Did I do all this?"

Serena rasped as blood spooled out of her mouth. I bit my lip unsure of what to do but Serena seem to understood at once and stood up suddenly with blood trialing down. I noticed that the injured Amara was actually coming to help for the first time sense she was knocked out. She tried to get close to Serena but Serena shoved her away. Amara gave up and stood beside me.

"She is going to die if she keeps this up. We have to help her. Convince her to stop this madness."

Amara whispered in my ear. I shook my head that Serena was stubborn and that the state she was in that she did not need and auguring. Amara gazed back at Serena forlornly but kept rooted to the spot. I sighed and watched Serena kneel down next to Amy.

~+!Serena's Pov!+~

I sat next to the dying Amy and knew that if I didn't heal her she would die the same way Mina would have died. Serena_ this is foolish! Don't heal her! Heal yourself! She brought that upon herself!_ The voice inside my head screamed at me but I blocked it out and close my eyes and focused. The once red ribbon turned to white as I let the warmth spread through my body but this time it was like playing with fire and it hurt my body because I was using the last of my life force to save Amy. I place my hand on the blade and moved it out of her. She did not move as I began to heal her. She was far closer to death than Mina had and time was running short on her and mine side. If I didn't heal her soon she would die. But I healed her with the rest of my life force and whatever energy I had left. Amy slowly stirred away and took her time open her eyes. I smiled trying to look strong as she looked at me. She sat up with caution and stared at me.

"Thank you. But will you be alright?"

She asked me I nodded. I felt my breathing become harsh my strength began to fade away. I stood up and walked over to Kain's dead body. The scouts gathered around me as I lifted his body into my arms. I didn't have enough strength to pick him up let alone make a portal to get out of the negaverse. But I stood and began to walk. I heard the footfalls of the scouts follow but I turned around and stared at them will sorrow on my face to get their sympathy.

"Please don't follow me. I want to be alone. I'll be fine. You guys find a way to get out of here. I'll be fine."

I gloomily asked. Amara nodded in understanding but Mina and the other scouts looked at me warily.

"Please. You guys really should leave. If anybody gets me I'll sock them."

I raised a fist just to show them I was fine everybody seemed convinced except Raye.

"Are you sure? You look a little drained Serena."

Raye stated as she stared at me with worry. I stuck my tongue out with kindness just to tease her.

"I'm fine you big lump of worry. Your starting to sound like Luna."

I gently teased acting like how I use to be. Raye nodded with a flicker of amusement in her eyes. Amara led the way down the opposite direction. I turned back around and carried Kain's body. I looked down at his open eyes and the look of confusion and horror on his face. I stared at him as I felt a thorn stab in my heart. I may have just met him but I found him to be like a little brother. As the scouts faded behind me in the darkness I set Kain's body down and leaned against the wall. My breathing became shallow and my legs would no longer support my body weight. The toll for using all of my life force was starting to take its toll. Now_ look what you have done! Your killing me and yourself! But your in luck that when I was having fun controlling your body I came in tap with my demonic power. So I'll give my power just to save my own hide not yours. But be warned that this power will get rid of your power of Sailor moon temperately. But it also causes strength increase that might damage the body if used to max. The only thing that sucks about is that the wounds already inflicted on the body before the demonic power is in use will heal like anybody. Now any damage inflicted on you once the demonic power is already in use will heal three times faster._ The voice Risa explained. To weak to argue I let the demonic power give me strength. At first I felt power surge through me but when I stood up I noticed my body had become stronger than before. But the wound in my neck was causing severe breathing problems. So I wouldn't be able to run. I had lost way to much blood to start with anyway. I sat down next to Kain's body and closed his eyes so he look much like he was just asleep. I muttered a goodbye and walked away.

"Looks like our little bunny has been through some hard times."

A voice stated behind me. I turned on my heel and looked straight into the eyes of Wiseman and Barle.

_What will happen next? Will Serena be able to defeat Wiseman and Barle by herself or will she let Risa do the work? Find out on the next chapter! Please review and don't say mean things. You may leave comments about spelling and grammar errors. I apologize for not updating sooner. My computer had a virus on it and couldn't get fixed till two weeks later and I still didn't get the internet on when I was righting this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because if you didn't I be sad. But oh well! Serena now has Demonic strength and the voice in her head was the devil's daughter. Even I did not see this coming. I don't even know where the story will go on from here but thank you for reading!_

_-Hopefully your favorite author,_

_Danni a.k.a. Falling into the Darkness ^.- teehee!_


	10. Chapter 10:Seeds of Corruption

The Tears of the Forgotten

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 10: Seeds of Corruption

~+!Serena's Pov!+~

I stared at Wiseman and Barle. They glared at me with crooked smirks as they inched towards me slowly.

"Well Bunny, your cornered. Give us the Silver Imperuim Crystal. And we'll make sure not to kill you.

I watched as Barle grinned. I blinked not knowing what to say or do.

"Why are you even alive? I thought you were dead."

I bluntly stated as I slowly backed away. But every step I took away was another three steps my nemesis took too. Wiseman smiled as his hand stretched towards me.

"You."

He simply said. I tried to wrap my head around what he had just told me but it just wouldn't click. Why would I bring my enemies back to life? I didn't know what Wiseman was saying.

"What do you mean?"

I wondered but suddenly my head began to pound. I tried to think but the pounding just got louder. There was no pain but it felt like as if there was pressure building up in my head and wanted to come out. I stumbled over to the wall to keep from falling. Serenity_! Let me take control. It is not your time to understand what is happening right now! I 'll take Kain's body and leave the negaverse but you have to let me take control!_ Risa screamed inside my head. Then as if the pressure had been released. I fell backwards and I was in darkness. I blinked and tried comprehending what was happening. But everything was just too confusing. I kept turning around but I faced nothing but darkness but when I blinked once more I was in my body.

_"Bye now!"_

I winked and I picked Kain up. But I did everything uncontrollably. I, myself, wasn't moving my body but some one else was moving my body for me.

"Why can't I control my body?"

I cursed as I watched myself open a portal and walked into it.

_Eh? Your still awake? My strength must be fading. But hey if I do anything you don't like you can tell me._

Risa explained to me. But I was still hopelessly lost. I watched myself walk out of the portal and outside of Raye's home. I lied Kain's stiff body in the bushes out of view. Then I turned towards the door.

"Why are we here? She can't help us!"

I whined but my body went forward towards the door. _Shut up! She's going to help me get out of this body of yours. So I can give dad a piece of my mind. I mean come on did he have to stick me in your body where you contain light? Its like a living hell to me in your body Serena! _Risa yelled at me mentally. I groaned but my body knocked on the door anyway.

"Thanks a lot. Now I'm gonna get an earful."

I moaned as I watched Raye answer the door and stared at me with relief. She invited me kindly which she never does. But as I walked past her I noticed a vain popping out of her fist as she made a tight smile.

"Great. We're in trouble."

I told Risa as she led my body into Raye's room and sat down. But as I sat down I realized I had complete control with my body.

"Yes!"

I squealed happily and stood up. _Serena get your butt back on the floor. Do you want me to hurt one of your friends or not? If you don't get me out I am likely to kill anyone I meet if they piss me off which is real easy._ Risa barked at me. I obeyed reluctantly because she threaten to hurt my friends. As I sat back down Raye entered the room and closed the door behind her. She looked at me with disappointment and anger.

"What is it?"

I asked as I let my gaze fall upon her face. She looked me in the eyes.

"Serena. Do you have another soul in your body?"

Raye looked at me dead on. I sat in utter shock. How did she know? _Duh! She is a priestess you know. She can sense these kinds of things you know! You really are stupid!_ Risa mocked me in my own head. I mentally strangled her.

"Having another soul in your body is dangerous it eats away at your body slowly till one of the dominate two souls can control the body. The other will be kicked out of the body."

Raye stated as she leaned against the wall. I knew she would worry. Even though the scouts and I were all ways at each others' throat we still cared for one other. It is a very complicated situation to explain.

"Yes. Can you help?"

I sighed knowing that lying would get me no where. Raye looked at me with a sadden look.

"Sorry. Serena but I cannot help. This can't be helped till one of you take over the body completely. You have to fight this on your own."

Raye finished. I was dumbfounded. I knew who would win. Risa was the devil's child how do you compete against that? _Serena it looks like the only way to get out of your body is to take control because my demonic power is already your life support so if I left you would die and its not like I can leave either. My father merged my soul with your body so I am bound to your body like you. The only way to escape is to die which is what I planned to do when I take over. Sorry but you will no longer be alive Serena. _Risa answered my question with a long sigh. You think I'll let you take control your wrong! This is my body and you will leave no matter what it takes. I growled mentally at Risa. I heard Risa laugh with glee and determination. _No can do. If you win my pride will get hurt not to mention I would lose all my powers as a demon. Don't ask why. It is that way. _Risa chuckled as she became silent. I got up to leave but Raye blocked my way. She looked concerned for once. I glared at her with rage.

"Out of my way Raye. I have some issues to settle."

I snapped as I shoved her out of my way.

"Serena! Tell me who is in your body!"

Raye grabbed my arm before I could even take one step away from her. I turned my head and looked at her.

"The devil's daughter."

I answered. Stunned Raye let go of my arm. I walked out of the room and towards Kain's body. He needed a proper burial even if he didn't have many friends or family members. A friend and little brother was how I saw him and that is what he deserved. I picked up Kain's body and headed towards my older brother's grave yard.

~+!Raye's Pov!+~

"The devil's daughter?"

I repeated as I watched Serena leave. She doesn't stand a chance. How the heck did she get the devil's daughter in her body? It just doesn't make sense. But at least I know why she was acting so strange. Serena wasn't herself but the devil's child. I thought to myself as I stood there. I needed to contact the scouts and immediate. I took out my communicator and turned it on. But before I called there was a crash outside and Serena came out of nowhere and slammed right into me.

"What the hell Serena?"

I screamed in anger as I shoved Serena off. She slumped to the floor and didn't move. I nudged her but she only rolled over.

"Serena!"

I began to panic but before I could do anything a long shadow loomed over me. I looked up to see Barle standing a couple a feet away. She grinned as she tossed a black crystal into the air. Barle caught it in her mouth and swallowed it whole. She grinned as she disappeared and reappeared right in front of me. She threw me fast and hard against my bedroom wall within a blink of a eye. My sight got bleary as I weakly lifted my head and saw Serena slowly get up and punched Barle right in the face but then suddenly everything became dark.

~+!Lita's Pov!+~

I leaned back in my chair as Artemis sat up in my lap. Mina gulped down the batch of cookies I just finished making and it looked like I would be making more soon. Amy sat and read an exam book while taking sips of her drink.

"You guys! Pay attention! We need to discuss a battle plan for a raid on Barle and Wiseman!"

Artemis ordered but we all just went back to our own state of minds and blocked out the mewing white cat. I sighed as I breathed in the scent of Rosemary and Lilies. I wonder if Serena got out nice and safe out of the negaverse. Then out of nowhere my communicator rang but stopped the moment it came. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I sat up and answered my communicator but got no signal. I tried calling back but still got no signal. I stood up with Mina and Amy in with me.

"Since we don't now who called we should split up to Serena's house, Raye's house, and the park just to make sure everything was fine. I'll go check up on Raye. Mina take Artemis and head towards Serena's place. Amy scope out the park just to be on the safe side."

I announced and waited for everybody's approval. They nodded and grabbed their pens.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

We screamed out our planets and morphed. Then we ran out of my apartment and towards our destination. People glanced my way as I ran towards Raye's temple. I ignored them and kept running. As the stairs to the temple came in view I saw that people were running away trying to escape as two figures battled. I couldn't make out the faces before they disappeared from view. Their fast. I thought to myself. I ran up the steps but when I came to the top I about cried. The place was destroyed and Raye's grandpa was in the middle of it and was unconscious. I dashed over to him and checked him from head to toe. He was fine just knocked out. I scanned the rest of the wreckage and caught a glimpse of Raye before the building completely collapsed. I lied Raye's grandfather somewhere safe and ran to the destroyed temple and began to dig up the ruble and wood. Luckily the building was made out of light weight construction so it was easy to move stuff around. In no time I got Raye and pulled her out of the area and dragged her over to her only relative. She was breathing and she was in no worse condition than her grandfather and he was perfectly fine. I sighed with relief but before I could call the rest of the scouts there was a loud thud behind me. I turned around alert and ready to fight but I didn't know what to do. Barle was holding Serena by the collar of her shirt while she was dragging her towards me. Serena was covered in blood and was still bleeding. She was trying to loosen Barle's grip on her collar but she was still weak and couldn't.

"Dammit! Let go!"

Serena screamed as she took hold of Barle's arm and vainly tried to get her off of her. Serena was tattered and out of breath as her normal blonde hair was tainted with her own blood. Her eyes were orange and ringed in purple like back in the negaverse when she was fighting Galaxia. Fear welled inside my chest and told me to run but I couldn't leave Raye and her Grandpa to defend for themselves especially when they were unconscious. Barle walked towards me and lifted up Serena.

"Here have some trash."

She tossed Serena to the ground and charged me. I put my fists up ready to fight but out of nowhere Raye flung her body in front of me and took the hit. Raye collided with me and she stumbled to the ground on all fours.

"Sailor Jupiter get out of here."

Raye clutched her chest as her breathing got shallow. Barle stood there profound with interest. Raye slowly got to her feet. I tried to walk over to her and help her up but she gave me one of her famous you-come-over-here-and-I'll-kill-you-myself glares. I snorted with amusement and watched her thrust her pen into the air.

"MARS STAR POWER!"

Raye shouted and turned into Sailor Mars.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

Sailor Mars screamed and sent a blast of fire at Barle. Barle was swallowed in flames but suddenly they were extinguished.

"Ouch."

Barle mocked as she smiled holding back laughter. Raye began gasping for breath and fell to her knees. I ran to her and tried to get her to lie down but before I did a thing a scream fill the air and there was sickening crack. I glanced over my shoulder to see Serena holding Barle by both her arms behind her and Serena's foot planted in the middle of both Barle's shoulder blades. Serena was scowling as if she wasn't pleased and pulled on Barle's arm till blood began to drip to the ground.

"Your a traitor. I thought we had an agreement! Damn you!"

Barle spat as her arms were suddenly ripped off. Blood came gushing down in spirals of blood.

"Hey Barle I don't take orders from a group that can't do what I ask but I am willing to give you a pair of hands."

Serena grinned as she waved Barle's detached limbs at her. Barle cursed Serena as she swayed. Serena threw Barles arms to the ground and strolled over to her. She placed both hands on Barle shoulders and leaned in towards her face.

"You know Galaxia was a lot funner than this. I hope Wiseman is ten times stronger than Galaxia because you are nothing more than a useless pawn."

I could barely hear Serena's words she whispered to Barle. Then she placed her hands on Barles neck and squeezed till Barles head popped off. Serena dusted off her bloody hands and began to walk over to me. She looked rather disappointed.

"Hey Lita hand Raye over to me."

Serena asked I nodded in question and handed Raye over to Serena. Raye gave Serena an angry look as she kept gripping her stomach.

"Serena I think Barle cracked some of Raye's ribs."

I reported but Serena glanced down at Raye.

"What should I do with you now? You caused me quite a lot of stress. And I think you should pay."

Serena smiled as she slammed Raye to the ground and began to smash Raye's head against the ground. Raye screamed in terror as she was vigorously slammed against the ground after a while Raye was knocked out. Serena kept smashing long after blood began to trickle on the ground. I had, had enough of Serena and shoved Serena off of Raye and pinned her to the ground. Serena sneered as she took hold of one of my shoulders with a free hand and snapped my arm out of its socket I cried out in pain and punched Serena square in the jaw so hard she became unconsumed.

I spat on her face as I roughly pushed myself off of her in anger. My left arm hurt but I could still move it. I picked up Raye and looked around for my communicator but when I found it. It was completely destroyed. I groaned in frustration and glanced over to Raye's grandfather. He was fine but I couldn't leave him out here to found out his only home and career was gone. I placed Raye back down and untransformed. I put a hand on Raye and untransformed her. My arm hurt like hell but I didn't give a damn when a friend was bleeding right out of the skull. I sat down next to her and sighed. Why must theses things happen to me? I never could understand. Maybe it was just by chance or did fate enjoy pissing the hell out of me? Well whatever the answer was I didn't care because a Raye needed to go to the hospital and bad.

My thoughts clouded my mind but I pushed them away and picked up Raye. I carried her bridal style while I walked over to her grandfather and gave him a piggyback. I felt like I weighed about a ton but Raye needed treatment and I wasn't one to complain. I grunted every step as I walked down the temple stairs. When I was already down the flight I noticed that nobody was in sight and that the road was obliterated. I began to make my way to the hospital. The farther I got from Raye's temple the more people seem to be around. People started to stare at me but no one said a thing. When the hospital came in sight I about jumped with joy but I didn't because if I did I would have dropped Raye and her grandfather. My back began to hurt and blood was already beginning to run down my left arm as my shoulder began to slowly tear from the weight of Raye's body and also the fact that it was dislocated. My sight was starting to get blurry from the searing pain as more blood started to gush out of my tearing shoulder. My footsteps were getting heavier by each step. When I finally reached the doors of the hospital people were already at my aid. A doctor came and picked up Raye out of my arms and a nurse took Raye's grandfather off my back. They placed the relatives on stretchers and carried them off. I sat down in one off the chairs in the waiting room with a sigh of relief. A nurse walked up towards me.

"Miss, you need to come with me. That arm of yours won't fix it's self."

The nurse made small talk as she lead me out of the waiting room and down hall after hall. I started to feel dizzy from all the turning but the nurse stopped and almost made me topple over her.

"We're here. Please sit on the bed while I go get some supplies."

The nurse ordered me as she pointed to a small one person bed in a single room cover in blue and purple wall paper. I walked over and sat on the bed. As I waited I could hear moaning and screaming off in the distance. I began to fidget as the clock on the wall ticked away like a bomb. Blood stained the white sheets of the bed. The gash in my shoulder had gotten pretty deep and stretched a little down my chest and my back. Basically my arm was half way ripped off my shoulder. Carrying Raye and her grandfather had almost cost me an arm. I began to feel oozy so I lied down and put my arm over my eyes. My body felt heavy and I felt sleepy. Before I could stay awake my eyes started to droop and I was already asleep.

"-iss. Miss. Miss."

A voice called to me nudging me awake. I opened my eyes to see a different nurse shaking me. She looked sincere but I tried not to pay attention. I sat up but the nurse pushed me back down.

"That wound is pretty bad. You have to lay down and rest. I fixed your wound but your shoulder is still dislocated so you'll have to stay in the hospital for the next few days. But I have to take you in a different room so hop into this wheelchair for me OK?"

The nurse polity signaled to a wheelchair. I turned my head to look at her and nodded. She helped me get up and stand. While I was standing I noticed that the sheets were drenched in blood so bad that it was dripping to the cold tile floor. I shivered as my sneakers sploshed against the blood. I couldn't feel any pain but I couldn't move my arm. I sat down in the chair but my eyes were glued to the blood.

"Your lucky."

The nurse's voice snapped me out of my transfixed state and slap me back into reality.

"What did you say?"

I asked trying to remember what she said.

"You lost a lot of blood and that arm was almost completely torn off. At the rate you were losing blood most people would be dead. And while you were sleeping we couldn't move you to the other side of the hospital because you were bleeding so bad. So we had to make use of what we could do. You'll have to get a blood transfusion to make up all that blood you lost."

The nurse told me. I halfheartedly nodded as she continued to ramble. She moved me out of the room and towards a elevator that was down the hall. We waited for the elevator for a bit but when the doors open I about jumped out of my wheelchair and ran. There stood Raye. She looked terrified and was dressed in a hospital gown. Crimson liquid was trailing down Raye's face and her eyes seemed unnaturally pale for their usual purple. She thrashed her head around if unsure of where to go. But before I could ask her what was wrong the nurse was already to her aid.

"Miss are you alright?"

The nurse slowly reached down to touch Raye's hand. But when the nurse touched her hand Raye bounded backwards and looked around with scared eyes.

"W-w-who said that?Answer me!"

Raye screamed. The nurse withdrew backwards with fear. Then the elevator door started to close and Raye pushed her arms out and shuffled around in the elevator. The nurse was in the way of the doors and she didn't get out of the way in time before it tried to close on her. But luckily it opened once more as the nurse shoved the doors open. Then when Raye touched the nurse she grabbed her by the collar and slammed her head against the wall. When the nurse slumped to the floor unconsciously Raye yelled.

"What did I do? What did I do? What did I do!"

Raye put her hands to cover her face as she shook her head. I stood up from the wheelchair and began to slowly approach Raye.

"Raye. Calm down."

I soothed Raye as I put my hand on her shoulder. Raye jumped out of my reach as the doors of the elevator closed. Raye trembled as she walked backwards into a corner. I pushed the stop button on the elevator panel and turned back towards the mortified Raye.

"Who's out there?"

Raye howled as she fell to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs as she huddled close to the wall. I was confused on Raye's strange behavior but I inched my way towards her.

"Raye its Lita. Calm down are you okay?"

I called to her. Raye relaxed a little but was still tense.

"Lita? Is that you?"

Raye looked up in my direction. She slowly unwrapped her arms from her legs and got to her feet. I felt a rock in my stomach.

"Raye I'm right in front of you."

I told her as I took a step towards her.

"Are you sure? I haven't been able to see anything. Am I dreaming?"

Raye's confused voice cause me to feel useless. I embraced Raye into a hug.

"No Raye you aren't dreaming."

Tears began to fall down my face as the realization hit me.

"Oh god Lita...does that mean I'm...I'm...I'm blind? It can't be true please tell me it isn't true."

Raye wailed as she sobbed into my dislocated shoulder. My silence told Raye her answer and she cried even harder.

"Raye it might be temperately. You may just be blind for a little while."

I tried to calm down the hysterical Raye even though the beating Raye took from Serena that getting her eye sight may be very slim. I unlatched Raye as she stopped crying and turned the elevator back on. We were going up and I sighed with relief that Raye had calmed down. As the elevator doors opened once more I was taken in for another surprise. Hotaru and Setsuna looked at Raye and me with worry as they walked into the elevator and pressed the bottom floor.

"Lita, why are Raye and you in the hospital? Are you visiting?"

Hotaru asked as she looked up at me. Raye shot her head up from my shoulder and looked around wildly.

"Lita! Who was that?"

Raye asked as she gripped my shirt. Setsuna glanced sideways at Raye as the outers' eyes fell upon me.

"Its Setsuna and Hotaru. You're fine. Raye is..."

I broke off the sentence as I looked down at the floor unable to tell the outers of Raye's current blindness that is probably permanent.

"Blind. I may be temperately blind."

Raye sulked as she closed her eyes. I looked back into Raye's eyes as she opened them and noticed that they were turning gray. Then while I looked back down to the floor I noticed the flecks of blood on the ground. I noticed that blood was trailing down my arm from my bandaged shoulder. I must have reopened it when I got up from the wheelchair and moving around. I thought. My favorite shirt was soaked in blood. Jeez, how nice. I ran a hand through my hair. I glanced back up at Hatoru. She met my eyes with the same expression. I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"We're all fine. Setsuna, Hotaru, are you just getting out of the hospital?"

I asked as we stepped out of the elevator.

"No we got out a couple of days ago. We came her to visit Michelle."

Setsuna replied with a shy smile. We walked over to the nurses station but as I tried to guide Raye she tripped over my shoe and fell face first on the tile floor. Raye squealed in surprise and made a little cry of pain as she got to her legs.

"Raye. You need to see a doctor."

I announced as I helped her get her balance. But Raye pushed me away and glanced downward. She frowned and closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

"Alright. I'll go back only if your with me. I don't want to be alone. Please, Lita?"

Raye pleaded as she tugged on my shirt like a little lost kid. I nodded but I forgot Raye was blind.

"Fine by me. We'll visit Michelle also."

I announced as I waved goodbye to Hotaru and Setsuna. I leaned over the counter and peered over at the nurses.

"Ma'am. My friend here needs to see a doctor and asap. Its important."

I told a nurse that was tapping away on a key board. She gave me a look as she squinted through her glasses and snorted.

"Ya. So does every other poor sap that is in this miserable hospital. Now go sit down and wait your turn while filling out this paper work."

The nurse handed me some paper with a clip board. I stared at her with dumfound.

"Did you not hear me miss? I said to fill out this paper work turn it in while you sit down and wait to be called."

The nurse waved the paper in my face.

"I heard you! My friend needs help right now!"

I snapped as I grabbed Raye's hand. Raye flinched at the tone of my voice. The nurse scowled and put her glasses down to look at me directly.

"Miss. There are people here that are dying. You and your friend look fine to me. The only thing that seems to be the problem is your tone and your dopey friend now go sit down."

The nurse ordered as she shoved the papers in my hand. I smacked it away and it clattered to the floor. The nurse looked at me with her full attention.

"Go sit down. Or I'll have to call security."

The nurse tried to keep her voice calm but I detected anger and threat in her tone. I slammed my hand against the counter and leaned over it so the nurse and me were touching foreheads.

"My friend can't see. Every moment you waste is another percent my friend my not get her sight back. Now get a doctor right now or you'll be another poor sap in this miserable hospital."

I threatened as my grip tightened on Raye's hand. People were looking at me with interest and fear. I ignored them. The nurse frowned and looked at me with disdain and dislike.

"Is that a threat? So security it is."

The nurse reached over to a button installed in the nurses station but I snatched the nurse's hand and yanked it towards her side.

"Call the doctor! Listen to what I'm saying you jerk."

I grabbed the nurse's collar and stared at her hard in the eyes.

"No. People die. People live. You and your friend are part of that cycle. So is everyone else. So what if someone loses their eye sight? People are born with out limbs and they live on. So your friend can live with out sight."

The nurse growled as she pried me off her. I rose my fist ready to strike her right in the kisser.

"Stop! This is a hospital for god's sake!"

A shriek came from behind. I whipped around in rage as I flung the nurse backwards. The nurse fell off her chair and landed on the floor. I looked as another nurse came scattering down the hall towards me. She stopped as she stood in front of me and Raye. The nurse looked at the nurse I had pushed with rage.

"Nice work Ashitaka. Thanks to you this patient of mine might lose her eye sight thanks to your stalling. She needs to got to the ER immediate. Come."

The nurse clasped Raye's hand and led her away. Raye fumbled as she was guided down the hall. I stared after them but before I could follow a rip of pain rippled through me. I glance at me shoulder and noticed that more blood was flowing.

"Dang."

I muttered to myself as I felt dizzy and my vision faltered. I crumbled to my knees into the puddle of blood. My sight was getting blearier by the nano second. I moved my head up and peered out through one eye as I watched Raye turn the corner. I felt my pulse get slower and slower. I heard screams and shuffling but I couldn't make them out. I closed my eyes and looked out into the nothingness before I couldn't think.

~+!Serena's Pov!+~

"Aaagg. Where am I?"

I grumbled as I rubbed my sore jaw. _Pathetic. And yet you hold the silver imperium crystal of the moon kingdom but yet your so weak. I should have full control but your so stubborn._ Risa yelled at me. It felt like she was pounding at me head with a cement brick.

"Heh. The silver imperium crystal I gave it to-"

I stopped as thought ran through my mind. My heart thudded with hope. Risa you can read my mind do you think it will work? I called out to her._ Nice thought. Maybe we can try it. But you need to get the crystal back from Raye though._

Risa agreed and the pain stopped well except the pain in my jaw. I sighed as I stood up. I looked around at the ruins of some building. I stopped when the familiar destroyed building told me were I was.

"Raye's house. What happened? Risa what the heck did you do?"

I screamed to the heavens at the top of my lungs._ None of your business. It was personal business._ Risa ignored me.

"Well when you share my body it is my business!"

I retorted at her with a snort of frustration._ Still not going to tell you. This business was before I came into your body. So nick-nack and stay off my back. _Risa sniggered with laughter for some reason. I gave up. Risa can read my mind but I can't read hers._ Exactamoondo._ Risa agreed. I gave up an ignored her. Wait. Risa where is Raye? Do you know? _Nope not a clue. Find her yourself._ Risa wasn't much help. I sighed but as I was running my hand through my hair I stopped. The smell of iron filled my nose and sticky liquid clung to my hair. I looked at me hand and examined it closely. Blood. My hand was covered in blood. What did you do? Risa tell me! Please don't tell me you-. No I don't want to hear it. I screamed in my mind as I ran towards the hospital.

I flew down the damaged stairs but stopped when I noticed a trail of blood leading in the direction towards the hospital. Fear and worry swelled inside of me. My feet carried me towards in a different direction that I thought I was going. My eyes stared at the ground. But suddenly I collided with something and fell flat on my butt. I looked up and felt my heart crash and burn. The thing I had bumped into was non other than my ex-boyfriend Darien.

"Watch were your-"

Darien stopped mid sentence as he looked at me more closely. His eyes narrowed and he scowled in disgust.

"You. So you did that to Raye. I should have known. Its always you."

Darien growled as he lifted me by the collar and raised his fist.

"Tell me the truth. Did you hurt Raye?"

Darien demanded as he shook me like a rag doll. I shook my head trying to think but my confusion was making it hard.

"Wrong!"

Darien barked as he punched me in the stomach. I said nothing as he took out his rage on me.

"I knew it you did do this!"

Darien came up with his own answer. He kneed me in the abdomen and dropped me like a sack of potatoes. Pain twisted through my body like fire. I didn't say anything as Darien ran off. As I staggered to my feet a thought hit me. Why should I be going to the hospital I have no friend there. People I know but not friends. I sulked off towards the crown which turned out to be a big mistake. As I opened the doors of the Crown I stopped dead in my tracks. Mina, and Amy stood in the middle of the parlor. As soon as I saw them I turned around and tried to go back the way I can but I had been spotted.

"SERENA! Get the hell back in here!"

Mina roared as she tackled me to the floor. My nose smashed against the ground and hurt. Mina dragged me back into the Crown I didn't struggle knowing what was to come. Mina got me up and pushed me into one of the booths. I saw Amy setting herself on the opposite side across the table as she stared at me with cold eyes. Amy was always gentle but she seemed scarier than death itself. Mina sat right next to me.

"Serena, Lita just called us that Raye and her were in the hospital. Do you know why?"

Amy coldly told me. I shook my head afraid if I spoke it would come out wrong. Amy and Mina shared glances but they both nodded in silence.

"Well Lita said that you hurt Raye and now Raye is surgery. Is Lita lying or not? Tell Serena."

Mina calmly asked as she tapped on the table waiting for my answer. I knew how to answer but it would hurt in the end.

"Lita isn't lying and I think I did hurt Raye because there was blood when I woke up at Raye's temple but I can't remember."

I told Amy and Mina the most honest truth of what I remembered. But Amy seemed unconvinced. Mina looked sincere.

"Can I leave?"

I asked as I stood up but Mina got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on. Lets go to the Hospital and get this all straightened out. And your coming too Serena."

Mina announced. Amy nodded and Mina leaded me out of the Crown towards the hospital.

_Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life is catching up with me. Please review. You may point out spelling and grammar mistakes but please no rude things. Thank yas._

_-Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	11. Chapter 11:Redemption

The Tears of the Forgotten

By:Danni Lynn

Chapter 11: Redemption

~+!Serena's Pov!+~

I searched my memories for an recognition that I didn't hurt Raye, but every time I try to remember there is a giant gaping hole in the way. Mina shoved me roughly through the hospital door that I stumbled abit unbalanced but quickly got my footing. Amy followed behind with a cold sneer on her face that I knew was directed to me. Raye had been Amy's closest friend out of the group. They had once accepted me but when we really started to get to know each other they began to hate me. Risa had been no help. But of course none of them seemed to realize the truth of my actions and blood that I have or accused of have spilled. Not even I have come to terms with the absolute truth. Only Risa is the one that knows all of this but she's so damn stubborn that I might as well be punching a brick wall with my bare fist.

I walked up to the nurse's station and leaned abit on the counter. The nurse glanced up at me wearily.

"Yes? What can I do for you?"

The nurse greeted me. Mina shoved me aside.

"We're here to see a friend. Her name is Lita-"

Mina was unable to finish before the short nurse cut her off.

"So your friends with that girl Lita? Good. She needs a friend at this moment."

The nurse ended as she began to guide us deep into the hospital. Mina exchanged glances with Amy before turning towards the nurse.

"You know Lita?"

Mina asked her. She nodded with brown curls bobbing in the air.

"She's my patient."

The nurse replied with an edge of glee in her voice. Mina fell silent as the nurse guided us up a long winding case of stairs. I trailed behind with guilt. What have you gotten me into Risa? I wailed mentally. No answer came. Mina quickened in her pace so she could fall inline with the pace of the nurse.

"So what's your name if I may ask?"

Mina tried to make small talk to avert the uncomfortable silence. I went up to the other side of the nurse so I could ignore Amy easier as she glared daggers at me each one having 'I hope you die and burn in hell' engraved in each blade.

"Karin Mogami. Mrs. Mogami to you."

The nurse, Karin, replied. Mina nodded and opened her mouth to speak again but was brought to a stop when Mrs. Mogami led us into a small room. Mina gasped as the sight of Lita came crashing down on us. She was covered in nothing but blood and sat on the edge of the bed in tears. Mina and Amy ran to comfort her but all I could do was stand there with my mouth gaping open like an idiot. The nurse sighed and faintly smiled as she turned to me.

"I hope you'll be a better comfort for her than I was. I happen to be no good at it and make matters worse. She is all yours."

Karin told me and turned to sulk away. I grabbed her by the arm and spun her around.

"I can't be here. I can't do this. _I_ am the one who makes matters worse. You have to understand."

I pleaded for no reason as I tried to fight back the agony of seeing Lita like this. She was the strong one. Not me. Karin shook her head and pried my hand off her arm.

"I don't understand. But if you'll be kind enough to let me go I have work to do."

Mrs. Mogami apologized and fled down the hall without looking back. I turn back to Lita as I shut the door behind me and leaned against. Waiting for the inevitable. I watched and listened as Mina and Amy muttered words of comfort and helped dried her tears. Then Mina's head shot up and glared at me.

"We need to know Lita. Did Serena hurt Raye?"

Mina silkily questioned the disgruntled friend. Lita threw her head up and looked up at me for the first time as if she didn't know I was here. Then she narrowed her eyes and she clenched her fists and her jaw tightened to the point it would snap. She got up wildly and pointed at me.

"You! You are the one that caused all this. You have hurt everyone in the entire squad. You have hurt the Outers and all of us, the Inners. You are not the princess. You never were. Our princess would not be some heartless, cruel, stupid, arrogant fool who hurts anyone in her way! You should just die and do us that one pleasure so we won't have to put up with you every frickin' day!"

Lita hollered. Luckily the hospital walls are thick enough that loud noises don't get through. I sighed and let my feet take all my weight. I was about to snap something back at her but the conversation I had with Raye about Risa came flooding into my mind. I took a slow breath and tried to appear calm.

"Lita, do you think I don't know this? Is isn't me who are doing these things its-"

I started to whine when Lita's face was readable enough that she would not listen to my pleas. But Mina rudely cut in.

"There you go again, Serena. Blaming someone else for the pain you have caused. I cannot believe we ever trusted you. First, we try to be nice then we hate you. Then after that we tried to be reasonable enough to understand what your trying to say but then you pull this crap. So frankly, I don't know what to say but whatever excuse you want to say we won't listen. I brought you here to apologize. Now you will do just that to Lita, Darien, and Raye. End of discussion."

Mina threatened. I had, had enough of everything. I was fed up with the sailor scouts. I was fed up with Risa using my body. I was fed up with Darien and my parents. I was fed up with the death and pain. I was fed up with every terrible thing that had happened to me in my life. So what did I do? I snapped of course like any sane person would under my circumstances.

"You know what Mina?"

I snarled as I grabbed a chair and put it under the doorknob to jam the entranced. I whipped around and glared at Mina with hate filled eyes.

"I am fed up this crap. You say you don't know me when it is I, who doesn't know you. And you will sit here and listen to what I have to say. It is not me who has been pulling this crap its Risa. She is the Devil's daughter that he happened to stick in my body. And the sad part is that I have saved all your lives that Risa had ruined. I spent up the rest of my life force to save your miserable behinds. Now Risa is my life support. And if I let myself die she will get the body and kill everyone of you. Do you not think that I like being put in this position. It was bad enough to have my parents treat me like they do! But now I have to put with you guys, Risa, the negaverse, and my crumbling life. Shut the hell up and stop complaining to me. If you hate me that much then kill me yourself! Like I would really put a fight up. I might not but Risa will."

I stopped cursing and let the words sink in. Lita was no longer enraged but confused. Amy's face was unreadable. Mina was clearly shocked and pissed off. I heard clapping in my mind._ Well done Serena. I couldn't have said better myself but knowing me I would just kill them and then end of problem! Haha. Looks like my demonic power has had quite an influence over you._ Risa joked. I ignored her and waited for a reply from the scouts. Then Amy got up and chucked her bottle of water at me. It smacked me in the face as the water splashed onto my shirt and face. I didn't say a thing as she screamed at me.

"Shut up! Stop it all of you. Raye is hurt and she needs us. I don't care what you decide to do Serena but you better apologize or you will get hurt. I can promise you that."

Amy yelled loud enough that we were all silenced. I nodded in agreement after a few seconds had passed.

"Well, if you want to see Raye. Its better if we ask now so we don't wound up killing each other in a few seconds."

I compromised. The girls agreed and we shuffled out of the room I barricaded us in. I stayed silent as Amy walked up to the a nurse and asked for directions to the nearest nurses' station. Mina and I held up Lita so she wouldn't be in pain as she walked. I could tell Amy was still mad but Mina and Lita seemed to have calmed down enough for me to speak casually with them. But I couldn't since Raye was the biggest topic of all and there was no avoiding it. I stopped walking which made Mina to stop walking also. She adjusted Lita's arm around her shoulders before she looked up at me.

"What is it now, Serena? We'll get lost if you make us wait."

Mina sighed as she nudged Lita to start walking but I didn't budge.

"Mina I have to speak to you about Raye."

I demanded refusing to be removed. Mina dramatically growled.

"Can't it wait?"

Mina whined as she grew inpatient.

"No, but I'll tell you on the way."

I decided as I began to slowly trudge with Lita behind Amy. Lita spoke before Mina could even open her mouth.

"Well, then go on. I have had enough yelling and waiting so just tell us."

Lita groaned in pain as I stumbled a bit over my own feet. Mina nodded.

"Alright. Lita when you said you saw me where was I?"

I challenged her. It took a moment for her to answer.

"Um. Let's see...oh yeah! You were held by the collar by Barle. You were covered in your own blood I think. I hope so anyway. You were pissed off. At first she was kicking your ass then you wound ripping her arms off then decapitated her by your own two hands."

Lita finished. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't remember doing that did I? I shook my head trying to clear it. Mina had the look 'as if' on her face.

" Are you sure? I don't remember doing that. I think all that blood loss made you confused."

I denied her memories. Mina nodded in agreement to my comment.

"For once, I think Serena is right."

Mina replied. Lita frowned.

"Well we won't know till we talk to Raye."

Lita suggested looking hopeful. I stayed silent unable to say anymore. As Amy got directions she led us to a small room next to the ER. As we piled into the tiny room we stood among the bed where Raye lied. Darien was in a chair in a corner. Raye was propped up on the bed with tears coming out of her eyes. Her eyes were no longer purple but pale white.

"Raye. How do you feel?"

Lita asked as she lied a hand on Raye's shoulder. Raye didn't bother to glance up.

"Dark. Lita, I can't see. What do you want me to say? That its OK that I'm permanently blind and its all Serena's fault!"

Raye cried out loud enough that Darien woke up and bolted to Raye's side.

"Raye, is everything alright?"

Darien wondered with worry in his voice. Raye nodded 'yes'. I cringed as Raye's sightless eyes fell in my direction.

"Lita who's here?"

Raye wiped away her tears.

"Mina, Amy, and...Serena."

Lita paused when she called my name. Raye's head bolted up and she wildly looked around the room. Darien narrowed his eyes at me that were full of hate. I flinched a little as all eyes shift to me. I fumbled around for words to say but there seemed to be none. Still I cleared my throat and tried to appear calm.

"Raye, I'm sorry. And to everyone in this very room I know that is a lame excuse to what you guys think I have done, but I am truly sorry."  
I finished speaking. Raye remained silent and Darien opened his mouth to speak.

"Sorry? And _what you guys think I have done_? What kind of crap is that? We all know that you did this! Stop blaming us for what you did, Serena!"

Darien lunged for me and tackled me to the floor. I braced myself for the pain to come but when I opened my eyes to look. Darien was being dragged off me by Mina and Amy. I quickly got up and bowed.

"I am sorry."

And with that I left the hospital. And was going to be leaving everything. Even Japan if I could. As I fled down the road away from the hospital it began to rain with thunder and lightening. The roads were deserted and the rain pelted down hard on me with pebble-sized hail. I wrapped my arms over my head to avoid damage on my head. I narrowed my eyes down to slits just to see where I was going.

Suddenly without warning, I could no longer breath and was restraint right where I stood. Slender arms wound around my body and restricted me from movement like a snake does to a prey. I felt soft lips press close to my ear as the hair on the back of my neck stood up like as if were screaming at the top of their tiny lungs. Warning me to get away, before...to late. Something was shoved right between my lungs and then I couldn't even gasp for clean air as liquid filled my lungs like as if I was drowning. Drowning in _my own_ blood. Then the pain came. It hurt worse than the torture I had to endure when my parents injured me. It hurt worse than death. And slowly. Ever so slowly my vision was filled with creeping darkness. Just before the darkness completely overtook me a voice that wasn't Risa's whispered in my ear.

"You will not die, my dear bunny, not yet. Much more is in store."

Then I screamed.

~+!Lita's Pov!+~

I sat stunned in silence as Serena haste hurried out of the room after a perfect bow. I had caught a glimmer of something dark in the depths of her eyes. It seemed otherworldly, wrong, dark just dark. I shook my head in confusion as I frowned with despair. Serena wasn't always like this. She was much happier when I first met her but as the months droned on since we met something changed. I didn't understand why, the dark spark I saw in her eyes I've seen before, but where? My shoulder was stiff and dull pain raked through the tension in my body that seems to have gone into some kind of rigor mortise shock. I stood up from the bed where Raye was sitting on. Something wasn't right. No matter what she did, I could forgive her eventually but first, I needed to know what was causing her to act this way so I might understand. I shuffled to the door and swept a glance over my shoulder at the remaining inner scouts. They spoke not a word as I snapped open the door and followed suit after the always-running-slash-crying blonde.

She glided down the steps as if she were floating and I had to run (meaning trip repeatedly) after her. I did not dare to call her name, if I did for sure she would bolt so I swiftly shadowed after her. As I stepped out of the hospital I could barely keep up with her. Hail and rain lashed out at me like a whip as thunder and lightening claimed seize of the sky. A fierce wind blew and rustled my clothes violently, daring me to make a mistake so it could blow me away. I struggled helplessly after what ever I could make out of Serena. Without warning she was gone. I swung my head back and forth trying to see her figure but nothing was able to be made out. I gave up instantly there was no use trying to find someone who was as fast a Serena and through a horrid storm. I trudged back to Raye's hospital room, while leaving a trail of water behind my sopping clothes. As I stepped back into Raye's room, I plopped down in a visitor chair next to the bed and shook my drenched hair dry. I yawned and leaned back in my chair to stretch my arms. I was exhausted, running certainty wasn't my fatigue right now. Goes to show how much my body can endure.

I pushed my bangs from my eyes and peered up at Darien. I just realized nobody had said a word when I left and came back.

"What's got you guys so shell-shocked? You look like somebody stabbed your best friend and left you to bleed to death."

I grumbled as I tied my nappy hair back into a floppy ponytail.

"We should have stopped her. God I can be such a bitch, sometimes. Serena, (not matter how much she is annoying) is right when it comes to me being short-tempered."

Raye muttered behind me on the bed. I tried not to crack a smile but just couldn't help it.

"So now you notice?"

I teased. Raye was about to speak up in her defense but Amy's cold voice broke in.

"You have a right to be pissed Raye. My god she made you go blind. What is there not to be mad about?"

Amy snapped at us. Startled by her sudden anger Raye and I couldn't come up with a reply. Mina beat us to it.

"I don't know Amy. Maybe we've wrong about Serena for a long time. If you hadn't come to see, but we have been quick to snap at her with every chance we've got. This isn't us. Usually we were never this cold-hardhearted. Talk about some serous bipolar mood swings."

Mina shook her head at us in disappointment. But as I thought over what she had said, she did have a point. Amy looked hurt but I could see understanding flash through her eyes but was gone in the next instant and Amy was back to being cold. What was becoming of us? I couldn't understand.

"Before we get all guilty about treating Serena like shit, have any of you talked to the outer scouts? I heard Serena was talking to them from Setsuna. She told us she was very unhappy the way we're treating Serena."

Raye demanded making us stop having a guilty conscious. We all shook our heads. I remember talking to Setsuna and Hotaru but it hadn't been about Serena. So I didn't say anything.

"Why do you ask?"

Amy wondered as she spoke our thoughts aloud. Raye went silent for a second.

"Because they might know where she is. So we can get this damn mess sorted out."

Raye answered with a reasonable reply. We nodded in a agreement, but a thought struck me and I made a big, dramatic sigh to get everybody's attention. They all stared at me with confusion in their eyes.

"Well, we can't do anything if we can't find her. Oh, and Amy stop being a jerk. My god, your so cold. Sheesh, lighten up a little will ya? What are you so mad about anyway?"

I asked Amy, waiting patiently for her to reply. She avoided anyone's eyes and cast her head down. Her voice quivered with emotion, which one? I couldn't tell. But as soon as she spoke, I knew right away, which one.

"She saved me. She saved Mina and me, but we couldn't help her. That little boy died and it hurt her more than the wounds she had. I'm mad at her for her being herself. Most of all, I'm mad at myself for not being able to help. No matter the anger or resentment we all feel towards her, she is our princess. We wonder why she's mean sometimes, well all you have to do is look at us. We're not exactly, nice or friendly to her all the time. She puts up with us twenty-four seven and we treat her like crap. She lives on her own with a job. While we all still love with our families except Lita."

Amy explained. Shame was written all over her face as she stared at each one of us in the eye. When she came to face me, I nodded for her to continue but she shook her head as if she had no more to say. As the silence in the room began to get awkward. I remembered something and I looked up and smiled right at Raye.

"Raye. Your only temporary blind at the moment."

I told her. Raye shook her head confused and frowned.

"No, Lita. I'm blind permanently. Didn't the doctors tell you?"

Raye's voice became stoney and monotone. Darien gave me an icy cold look that said shut up all over it. Amy caught on to what she was saying because she gave me a smile and motioned me to continue.

"Raye do you remember when Amy and Mina were dying back in the Negaverse and how Serena healed them. She can heal you of your blindness."

I finished quickly. Already excited and relieved of good news for once. Raye jumped up from the hospital bed and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"Miracles do happen!"

Then she sat on the bed and panted for air. I chuckled at her excitement. Everyone smiled and laughed. Because we all knew, no matter what, even if we hated her, Serena would always help us. We would find her, get her to heal Raye and everything would go back to being normal. We would all scold Serena but would always laugh at the end of each day as we departed for our own homes and recite the list we planned to do the next day even though we would never get around to starting or finishing it.

Serena made things lovable in life, even if those around her didn't see that. As the storm raged on around us outside, we sat comfortably in Raye's room smiling, thinking about the future we expected to come with the good days along with it. Serena made things bearable. No matter our pride (or our ego) we all secretly depended on Serena. She made the best of us come out even though it wasn't all the time. She was the glue that held us all together by a single thread. But as we all day dreamed of the brightness and joy, little did we know things were going to go so very, very wrong with Serena. She made things bearable for us because she kept the truth from us. And the truth can hurt. It can hurt so very bad.

As we sat around chatting about things that we expected to come, Serena was alone in the dark somewhere injured and likely to die. Serena was paying back the hell she didn't know she caused for was its Risa's undoing?

For one simple reason, Life simply did not like Serena.

_OK. This has taken me forever to write and I apologize for the delay in updating. I'm writing other stories and this story in particular has been a bit hectic (if you haven't already noticed yet). I'm trying to clear up the issues with the strange mood swings and out of character acts. I would like to make one thing clear. No mean comments. You may point out grammar and spelling issues. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well, until next time._

_Hopefully your favorite auteur, _

_Danni a.k.a. falling into the darkness ^.- teehee!_


	12. Chapter 12:Disappear

The Tears of the Forgotten

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 12:Disappear

~+! Serena's Pov! +~

Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound echoed through the air and rung defiantly in my ears. I was aware on a faint sense of being numb but I barely even felt that. I had a realization that I was...floating. But yet though there was no pain, I still felt the breaking of my ragged heart as the rejection of the scouts were fresh in my mind. I could still feel the icy glares of the scouts hot on my skin as I fled the hospital room. Raye. I don't remember what I had done to her but it must have been truly horrible for her to go blind. _Risa._ She should pay. It was her. I just know it.

The sound of clapping broke through the unbearable silence that I had gotten use to. My eyes snapped open and I looked up to see a dark figure standing before me.

"Well, look at you. Seems like your having a bad day." It's cold voice sent shivers up my spine. Not having the strength to do anything, I simply peered out through my thick bangs and watched the dark clad figure. They moved ever so slightly, I wouldn't have caught it if they hadn't moved forward, that our foreheads were touching.

Sweat trickled down my body, as the sensation of touch soon became more significant. Hot breath spewed in my face like smoke as it danced against my cheeks.

Fear gripped my heart as hands cupped my face. "So pretty. Did you know that, Bunny? Huh?" The figure bitterly laughed as they rubbed my cheek.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I found it that my voice wouldn't work. All that came out was a grunt. My eyes widen in dismay, I couldn't speak! I began to frantically thrash, but a sharp bolt of pain put a quick end of it.

Then the echo of dripping water ceased once more as my body was suddenly drenched in a warm, sticky liquid. I rasped in air about to scream or try to get out any sound at all, but as I tried to breath in oxygen, I made a gurgling sound. I choked, wheezed and panted several times in an effort to breathe in air. Pain seemed to dance around every inch of my body like little fire crackers. I ceased all movement in a vain sense of hope that the pain would stop, but it simply did no such thing.

I glanced up once more to find anybody, somebody that would help me, get me out of where ever I was. My brain was clouded in a pain filled haze that I just couldn't seem to shake off. I had gotten use to the pain that my parents would dare inflict on me, so a stab wound or a broken limb or two wouldn't have made me even flinch. This though, felt like my skin was being pulled off layer by layer as my nerves were set on fire, while my blood would ooze slowly out of my body causing me to die a torturous death. It didn't even match that. It was like that, times two.

"I'm going to have to scar you like you did to me. Fair is fair, right Bunny?" A cold voice whispered in my ear as their breath tingled my skin as the hair on the back of my neck sent warning signals all over me. I twitched in an effort that they would understand and go away, but they merely laughed as they poked me in the chest, but that single touch sent lightning bolts of red hot pain dashing through me. I gasped but all I really did was what felt like I was hacking up a long. I tasted iron once the horrible coughing had decreased.

Time was running against me as its hands of time slowly moved with an eternity that I didn't have the patience for. I cried out with a frustrated tone as I kicked at the creepy little person that was all up in my space. If I had been able to voice my thoughts I would have yelled, 'what the hell? Stop hurting me, you sick fuck! Go away! You're a sick bastard! I'll kick your ass when I get down!' while amongst kicking and wiggling my body in attempt to free myself. I_ would_ have down that I it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't speak let alone breathe or wasn't in so much pain.

_Calm yourself, Serena or you'll just die faster._

Risa's voice echoed inside my mind and I frowned in anger, not wanting to have to put up with her also.

'What do want? It'll nice to die faster than have a slower death, anyway.'

_Is that how you see this? Death?_

I grunted in annoyance. 'Isn't that how the situation is? I die after I'm done being tortured?'

_Yes, they are going to torture you, but that gives you time._

I sighed with whatever air that was still able to occupy in my lungs. 'Time for what? Think of all the ways they might hurt me? Relive all my memories detail by hurtful detail?'

_God, think Serena think. Time for you to plan your escape._

'If you haven't noticed, its kinda dark.'

_Then rely on your other senses. Blind people still walk don't they?_

'Go away.' I gave up. I was tired, hurt, angry, and numb. I just wanted to roll under a rock and die.

_Fine, if you want to be like that. Then die and leave the world. Kain wouldn't have wanted this, you know. He would have wanted you to live and learn to smile and be happy again. You did when you found him, so you can do it again._

'Kain.' His name rolled of my tongue with ease, like the gentle caress of a lover, but it did not make me forget the death that was bestowed upon his body at such an unlikely age. Death was a cruel thing as much as it was a blessing. The memory of Kain never amounted to all the memories of my friends` from my adolescent life but is was by far the most cherished memories that I held dear.

Tears brimmed at the edges of my eyes, threatening to overflow. I bit back the sobs that would rob me of my precious breath, I needed to stay awake and keep myself from losing consciousness.

I closed my eyes and cleared my fear and anger ridden thoughts away and let my hearing show me the way. A sudden shock rippled through my body and bright flashes dotted the darkness. I could feel the iron in my mouth as it swelled up from deep in my abdomen and dribbled out of my mouth. "Don't die on me yet Bunny. We haven't even begun the fun." The eery voice clucked disapprovingly at me, I cringed at the dark amusement hidden in the tone, yet I couldn't shake the sense of familiarity of the voice. Something so dark and cold, I could just tell that it had once been soft and gentle, like a breeze rolling on a wave, but the tales of senseless screaming had made the voice scratchy and high.

_Come now, connect the dots, who do you know that had a soft and gentle voice that might want revenge on you?_

I stopped and truly thought about it, scanning my recent memories and came up short handed. 'No one.'

_Think about it, Serena. Really, think about it._

'No, I can't remember ever hurting one.' I yelled at her, hoping she'd just hurry up and tell me.

_Well, when I control you're body, you are unconscious so...No, you met them at the hospital, trying to apologize for what I did._

That really made it a lot easier and I figured it out. 'Michelle!' I cheered out triumphantly.

_Your a slow one. Now try to transform into Sailor moon._

I nodded and pictured myself in complete darkness, searching around and around for a light, an escape...'No'...a warm light. I could feel it coming from deep within, like being in a freezer till your almost frozen then you walk out and your flooded with complete warmth.

I ran towards it and reached out, feeling all sense of coldness and pain disappear into oblivion as I grasped the small light in my hands and brought it close to my chest in ways of protecting it from outside attack or of fear it might float away into nothingness.

Then it sunk into my body and I felt energy and power surge through every peek of my body. I opened my eyes and flexed my arms breaking away from whatever restraints that restricted me to minimum movement. I heard a surprised gasp come out from the darkness and stepped towards it, I felt the figure move back in a hast and tripped over something.

I stared at them and frowned. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." I whispered feeling guilt over damage that wasn't caused by me, but yet I still felt responsible for the fact that Risa could take over my body.

"How would you know what I went through?" She hissed back at me as she scrambled to get her footing on the uneven ground. I sighed as I snapped my fingers causing a small bright light to zip from my fingers into the air where it hung like an invisible lamp.

I looked around shaking my head at the shabby appearance. The ground was covered in rocks and dirt as the ceiling hung low. The room seemed endless in the limited light but the dirt was covered in what seemed like rust, dried blood. Then my sights fell on the fallen Sailor that stood before me.

Michelle's right face was burned with skin hanging uselessly in some parts as her legs and arms were wrapped in gauze with blood seeping through them. Her blue hair was cut short and some of it was missing from the burn marks. Her blue eyes were lit with a fiery anger that shined brilliantly in the bright light.

Her sailor uniform was torn and ragged and she held a knife in the palm in her hand and she pointed it my way threatening me to get closer. "Oh, how do I know what you've been through." I stated simply with a matter-O-fact voice. Michelle scoffed and waved the knife in motion to challenge me to continue.

"Tell me, what kind of life do you thing I have led?" My question caught her off guard and I used it to take a step closer to her. In the depths of her eyes, uncertainty wavered and fear waged. It hurt to think that she was afraid of me.

"I don't know. Perfect?" She spat at my feet and backed away warily. I shook my head sadly and lifted my hand. Michelle eyed my hand cautiously as the Luna pen appeared in my palm instantly. It glowed a dim pink as I waved it over my body, "Disappear completely. No more illusions. Show me the true appearance of my state." I whispered in a shaky mutter, but Michelle and I both heard what I said but I still felt a horrible cry escape my throat as my perfect, scar less skin dissolved into closed lacerations and small tan burn marks littered my entire body.

The Luna pen not only casts an illusion over the body's sight to outside viewers but it also casts an illusion over the own body wearer and I had gotten so accustom to using the Luna pen that I hadn't seen my body's true state.

I met Michelle's terrified face as she examined my body, taking in every scar, burn or permanent mark that had been inflicted upon my flesh. The silent torture I had endured for years was finally showing to the outside world. Before I had met Luna and give the Lune pen, I had worn long pants and long-sleeved shirts to cover up any evidence of my family's abuse. I wore my winter uniform and high knee stockings during school.

"What have you gone through?" Her voice was hoarse and her tone was almost inaudible as her free hand covered her mouth in silent horror.

"Hell." Was my reply as I advanced on her, trying to get to the knife she gripped tightly in her fist. Then her fingers probed the burn marks on her face and she winced in pain, suddenly her eyes blazed with a new determination and a renewed rage.

"That does not atone for what you have done!" She yelled as her arm was thrown up into the air and the knife let go, sending it flying in my direction. Her sudden scream had startled me from my focus on her hand, and left me vulnerable to the attack. She threw it too fast for me to dodge and it was lodged completely into my thigh with only the handle sticking out of the skin.

I dropped down to one knee and cradled my injured leg feeling the hot pain course through my veins like fire. A thick red line of blood ran down in a spiral wrapping itself around my leg before it reached down to the ground and absorbed into the dirt.

"Like that? Its just the beginning!" Michelle laughed as she leaped up onto me and sat on my stomach. She bent backwards and took out the knife from my leg. Before I could react and shove her off she held the knife to my throat pressing it against the skin hard enough that a small cut was already bleeding from the pressure.

She glared at me with malice and blood lust in her eyes. This was not the Michelle that I had known. What had changed her so much? Instead, I said, "What happened to you?"

"Its called having a near death experience. The cause: my own princess sought to use me as a shield from my lover's attack. Your a traitor, Serena and you deserve to die as a traitor." She hissed through clenched teeth and I nodded in understanding. I had had that feeling before. Oh, how I hated that feeling so much.

Then you plan to kill me yes?" I asked her trying to formulate a plan in ways to escape. She nodded and made the cut even deeper. I smiled up at her, my eyes beaming hopefully. "Great." I answered her as I twisted my arm in with hers and shoving it away from my neck. I arched my back with my heels digging in the ground, she wobbled unable to gain balance. I took my free hand and ripped the knife from her hand and slashed her across the stomach. She screamed in pain, her arms wrapped around herself protectively as she fainted from the sudden pain for a split second, but that split second was all I needed.

I took the handle of the knife and struck Michelle in the head, rendering her unconscious. She slumped forward and I shoved her off like a dead corpse. I studied her and sighed. She had used mortal tools to injure me not her own power. "What's the point on being a sailor if you don't use your power?" I grumbled as I studied the wound in my leg. It was deep and the tendon was split so walking was out of the question but as I put some of my weight on it I found out that it could handle minimum pressure.

I began to hobble away in the darkness but after a couple of steps, I also found out that I was utterly lost. "Dammit! I have to get out of here!" I mentally yelled.

_Use a portal._

Risa advised and I nodded understandingly. Happy for her help. 'Thanks.'

_Nice job on Sailor Neptune. Never knew you had hand to hand combat experience._

She praised me and I beamed to not to be ridiculed for once. My smiled disappeared as I focused my thoughts on getting back. To make a portal and using it is two different things. First you have to picture the place you want to go in your head and have to keep that picture in you mind at all times will using the portal.

An image of the front of my house came to the front of my mind. I could see the gray clouds and the rain pelting hard against the the road. I could hear the neighbor's dog bark as the sound of motors rumbled away. I could smell the gas of cars driving a loaf on the near by highway. I could feel the coldness of the rain as it slithered down my skin and mixed with the blood washing away.

As the image became stabilized, I opened my eyes. Everything I had imaged showed exactly that way from the portal that was opened up to me. The wind whipped my hair behind me and as about stepped through a shot rung deafeningly through the air.

_Serena!_

Risa screamed as my shoulder jerked forward and another boom echoed out into the darkness. The portal shuddered and wavered as I clutched my shoulder firmly. My focus sharpened not on the pain but on the picture of my house. The house where I had laughed, loved and lived in for many years, long before the accident took place. There had been happiness for a short time, and that was what that house reminded me. A time without Ken, but with Big brother Sam and Momma.

I bent my knees forward and sprang just as the next shot grazed the side of my stomach. I looked back as I passed through the portal at the former Sailor Neptune, her fore head trickled with blood and her lip cut and bleeding. One eye closed and her hand gripped tightly with a gun that I had not known was there. 'Wow, she sure doesn't die easily or get knocked out fast either.'

_What a bother._

Risa grunted. Reflecting my sudden agitation at the sailor. Then I stumbled and the world spun slightly as I hit the wet pavement. I transformed back into my civilian identity having no use for my sailor powers. I gripped my shoulder and tried as best as I could to stanch the bleeding.

I looked at up the small house that was no longer my home, but a house that held special memories. How I longed for the warmth of my mother's arms and the worried reassurance of Sam's coaxing soothing rimes.

"No that time has long since disappeared." I muttered as I turned away and began to make the long journey to my apartment which would soon be for lease since I hadn't payed for this month's rent and didn't have any money to give cause I hadn't shown up at work in about a week.

The rain washed away the blood but the wind made it hard to stay warm as fatigue and coldness settled into my bones. I was just about to make my way across a cross way when the sounds of tires screeching caught my attention. I turned halfway, my heart beating like crazy as a car came zooming my way. I stared, jaw gaping open as the car sped closer and closer.

My body sprung forward, trying to get out of the way but the car swerved in the same direction. I was too close to avoid the on coming car. As I was stuck in the air, waiting to hit the ground and try to somehow make it to safety, the car rounded on me. I opened my mouth to scream but the only sound that came out was a gasp of pain.

The world spun in a spiral view as I felt my brain rattle in my head, I felt my body go numb as I lied there and watched the ground get hit with rain. I remembered a day a lot like this. A day full of pain. The day my entire life had been changed completely.

"_Hey, where are you going? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" I called after the girl, Suzuki, as she ran away with tears flowing down her face. We were playing a game of tag when I accidentally pushed her to hard and she fell. She had gotten angry and started calling me names so I told her off, but she began to cry, thus upon she ran away._

_I sighed and at down on the curb. Sam saw my lonely expression and jogged towards me, away from the Crown. He was friends with Andrew, they were kinda like siblings. Sam always took care of everyone younger than him. His car was parked on the side of the road, shining in the light._

"_What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down next to me. I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes, wishing away all the bad words that I hadn't meant to say. "I did a bad thing." I whispered. Being twelve was never easy, but I had always been kinda of a loner so friends were hard to come by._

_Sam wrapped me in his arms. "What might that be?" He soothed me a he rubbed my back. Tears sprang down my cheeks and sobs shook my body with force. I've always been easy to cry, so this heavy duty crying was only the light stuff of the deal._

"_I yelled at her, when she yelled at me." I choked out, Sam stopped and smiled at me. I looked at him strangely, afraid he'd get mad too. "You stood up for yourself. You did a good thing." Sam said as he got up and held out his hand for me._

_I stared at his hand, dismayed that what I did was a good thing. "Your weird." I laughed as I took his hand in mine and jumped to my feet. My tears dried and my eyes brighten with happiness, my grin was wide._

"_Can we go for ice cream?" I asked as I leaped up and down excitedly Sam nodded in reply and I squealed happily and ran into the Crown. Sam followed behind me, smiling at my joyful face. Young Andrew was cleaning the counters as his dad handled the cash register._

_As I chugged down my double chocolate confetti milkshake I was unaware of the events that were to follow later that very day. Sam and Andrew laughed and talked about things going on in school and in life and the sky darkened with heavy clouds. Finishing my third milkshake, I stood and grabbed Sam by the hand and dragged him away from Andrew and towards the door._

"_Calm down, I'm sure Mom's dinner won't go anywhere if we take our time." Sam chuckled as he opened the car door for me. I sat down quickly and bounced in the seat. "Yeah, but I'm hungry!" I whined to him. He shook his head and climbed into the car._

"_How about we take the scenic route on the way home? Dinner can wait." He hit me where it was the softest, my eyes lit up with delight and I squealed at him to hurry up and take us there. He nodded and we sped away down the rode ripping up smoke in the process._

_Soon enough the rain was hitting the wind shield and the pavement went slick with water, the car climbed high and higher into the mountains, taking us to the little spot that oversees all of Tokyo and the wilderness beyond._

_Suddenly the car started to roll back because the road was too step and wet, a shot rung out through the air and one of the tires blew. The car jerked sideways started to roll backwards at a fast pace, Sam stamped down hard again and again on the brakes, there was a click and a pop before the car went completely backwards with top speed._

_My heart pounded in fear and I stared wide-eyed at the cliff that was coming closer and closer. Sam yelled out a scream of curses at me, telling me to jump out but I couldn't move. Petrified to death, my body trembled in fright. Then Sam threw open my car door and pushed me out the seat and onto the road. I watched uselessly from where I sat as Sam struggled to unbuckle his seat belt and open the car door, but by the time he was free the car flew over the cliff and down the side of the mountain. I screamed out in terror and ran to the edge and peered down into the valley below. Smoke rose as the sound and smell of the world around me grew silent. I got to my feet and began my descent down the cliff, but someone grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and hauled back up._

"_Hey girl what are you doing?" A ruff voice meekly laughed as I was thrown out onto the street a guy leaned over me with a gun held in his hand. I stared at him, scared. "What do you want?" Tears began to streak down my face as I realized my brother needed help but I couldn't get to him in time._

"_Oh, you know, repay the favor." The guy chuckled as he twirled the gun into the air. A lump formed in the back of my throat as fear clutched my very body. "A favor?" I managed to choke out. He nodded and grinned. "Your brother, Sam decided he was going to show me up by beaten the hell out of me for just doing something don't like. So I'm going to show him what I'm going to do when you mess with me."_

After that there was blood and screaming. Pleasured moans and yells of fear and misery. That night I lost my innocence as well as my brother. My mother took her misery out on the booze and me, I changed from my depressing life to a happy go lucky chick as to hide all the unwanted seekers that would step into my life and make it worse.

I had found my escape when Luna met me but alas even that path was filled with pain and misery. Maybe I can just forget my life and let my enemies have their way with me.

I am not loved.

I am not cherished.

I have no one waiting for me.

So I'll just disappear, that will make everyone happy, right?

_Review! Gaaaahhhahahhahaha! Plz review..._

_-Danni_


	13. Chapter 13: Their Agony

The Tears of the Forgotten

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 13: Their Agony

~+!Mina's Pov!+~

I didn't understand what I had done wrong. I didn't understand why I had done that. I didn't understand the reason of it being like so.

I hurt. So do other people. Yet, I still was the causing of such a sinful crime. I betrayed a friend and karma came back and not only bitch-slapped me into the ground but made sure I could never walk again.

I realized that all would not be right in the world as my friends fantasized about what was never going to happen. We had committed treason that not only could be the death of us, but could be the end of the world's salvation.

I sighed forlornly as I stepped out of the room with all that bright atmosphere where all that hope reigned at such a degree it was freaky as if they were pulling sunshine right out of their ass. I was exhausted, I had been with the girls and Raye for over twenty hours, accompanying the hospitalized Sailor. Raye was going to be blind for the rest of her life, for that Serena would probably never talk to us ever again. We had done something totally unreasonable and cruel.

I just wanted to get home and rest, to push away all those unwanted thoughts and doubts and over-weighing certainties. As I headed out of the hospital, doctors came rushing down the hall in a frenzied fashion all headed for the same place. A gurney which held a small, fragile blonde that was repulsively bleeding at a dizzying rate.

I shook my head, ashamed that such a beauty was going to die so young. What had she ever deserved to get injured in such a gruesome way? Was it fair she was going to die? This shouldn't be the way the world is, but I knew I could never deny that the saddening fact was completely true.

Life was never fair, you die, you live. Those are it's natural ways, whether your there by convenience or if there was an ulterior motive of such event, you can never know.

What I did know, what I did understand, was that Serena was never going to forgive us for what we did and that I was going to go home and sleep till someone dragged me out of bed and beat me awake.

My feet felt heavy like weights as I forced myself to continue walking, I could almost see myself as a stone statue at the pace I was moving. It was kinda creepy to imagine.

Sooner or later, I turned the corner onto my street and stopped. The lights. They were off, even at this time of night. Why was it like this all the time? My heart squeezed a little with the strain of exhaustion. It still hurt to know that they just weren't there as if they were avoiding something. Avoiding me. The mistake. The failure of the household. Ouch.

I sighed loudly, wishing somebody would yell at me and give me some attention. It was like a fix, it wasn't as bad as it was before I met the girls, but its always the same at home. As I opened the gate to my house, a loud choked wheeze caused me to jump. In the dull light, I could just make out a figure stooped over the stairs of the door way entrance.

I shook my head in anger as I stepped over the sleeping person and unlocked the door with the little light I had. I leaned forward into the house and felt the cold air stir and mix with the warm air outside. Eerie. I flicked the hallway light on and placed one foot on the threshold, I glanced sideways over my shoulder at the lit face of my brother, Marco.

His face was pale and saliva leaked out of his mouth and dripped down his chin, where it dropped onto his satin, black shirt. His bulk was once burly and big but he had wasted away over the years as his life caved in on him. An empty bottle of booze was gripped firmly in his left hand. "Silvia," He groaned as if he was in pain, I frowned.

Marco was already eighteen by the time I was born, so at the age of thirty-four, he had already remarried three times, with the first two ending in divorce before the age of twenty-three. His third marriage lasted a lot longer than the others. He met a young high school girl named Silvia, who he swept off her feet and carried away to his big castle where they lived happily ever after.

He had been so happy, but on his daughter's seventh birthday, they went for a drive to go celebrate the special day, but all fairy tales must end, so alas, they got into a car crash. Marco being the only survivor. It had only been six months and he changed so much.

I can't recall a day that has gone by that he wasn't drunk. I shook my head with pity as I took off my shoes and placed them by the door as I picked my body up by the arms and dragged him into the house, my room was placed on the bottom floor of the house, because it once was a storage room, so it was really small, so I dragged his living corpse body to my room and placed him on my bed.

I tucked him under the covers and closed the front door. I got a glass of water from the kitchen and placed it on my night stand for when Marco woke up. Usually he'd run to the bathroom, throw up his lungs, and go back to sleep grumbling. Even though he lived in a luxurious apartment, he always came here. We had always been close but for the last five years he got promoted and got really busy. I figured it was just because he was lonely, I didn't mind it all that much, but it cause me to worry a lot about him. He hasn't been the same.

As I was heading out of the room, Marco screamed, "Wait!" I twirled around in surprise, thinking he was talking to me but as I stared at his screwed shut eyes, it was obvious he was sleep. I went to his side immediately and gripped his hand in mine as I placed the other on his forehead.

"Oh, Marco," I whispered as I leaned in and kissed him on the forehead, while gently petting his hair, as if he was a frightened child. Marco's greatest fear was of being left alone, and the recent death of his family, it came true. Partially. I was still here, but I could never fill the hole in his heart. It was too big. "You aren't alone, little sissy, Mina is still here." I muttered as I gripped his hand and stayed by his side.

Fatigue settled in, and I was soon swept away on the river of dreams. I dreamed that I was standing alone in the darkness as I was when I was a little girl and saw the retreating backs of my father and mother. I called out to them and they just kept walking with their emotionless goodbyes carried on the wind. I began to cry as I cried out their names, "Don't leave me, Father! Mother! Please!"

The darkness only echoed my voice as its only comfort. Then Marco appeared and picked me and spun up in the air. I laughed as his smiling face warmed my heart, then I grew into my teenage body and he stared at me in horror. Harshly throwing me down, he stepped away from me. Muttering that he didn't know me anymore, then he too turned his back and walked away with one arm draped over his wife's shoulders and the other gently gripping his little girl. Their laughter resounded in the abyss, I crumpled in on myself onto the floor with tears rolling down my face.

Just when I thought there wouldn't be anymore people to leave me, I saw the girls. All of them. Raye, Amy, Lita and Serena. They simply smiled and gave a wave goodbye as they disappeared into the unknown, at that very moment, I felt my heart tear and my soul shatter.

"Don't leave. Don't leave me." I kept muttering in between sobs.

Marco's fear of being left alone,

was also my fear.

Please, God, don't let them leave me.

I woke up with a start and fresh tears rolling down my face. I lifted my head and sighed with relief as Marco's sleeping figure slept soundly under the covers. He didn't seem to be in pain anymore so I stood up and stretched with the need of getting away. I threw on some jeans and a plain shirt as I headed for the door with a twenty in my pocket. I shoved my shoes on and ran out the door, closing it behind me as quietly as I could.

No one cared what I did, as long as it didn't involve them. My parents were too busy with their own lives to take care of me. I haven't spent a full day with my mother and father since the age of six. Its rare to even see them. They come home and leave before I get back to the house. We haven't exchanged words in almost a year.

Going to the nearest twenty-four hour convenience store, I bought some ice cream and a bag of chips before I headed for Lita's house. She gave us all a key to her apartment so we could go over there anytime we wanted to. Serena and I used it to its full use while Raye and Amy went over there occasionally. She probably wasn't home but being surrounded by all those plants and food gave me a sense of comfort that I could never have at home.

As I finished off the cheap ice-cream I licked my fingers and wiped my face with my shirt as I dug around in my pocket looking for the key, but when I found the key, it turned out to be the wrong one. It was the key to Marco's apartment. I had grabbed the wrong one. Marco also gave a me a key to his home because he knew what it was like to be lonely all the time because our parents had done the same thing to him during his entire childhood, so to keep me from the same fate he invited me to visit him anytime. I always did. Now, not anymore.

I grumbled as I sat down in front of the door while gripping my bag of chips firmly close to my chest afraid that someone might steal them. As I waited, I felt my eyes droop and once more I fell asleep, but this time no nightmares haunted my dreaming world.

A sudden shake was all that was needed for me to attack, as I grabbed the supposed 'attacker' and knocked them off their feet, my vision still unclear, I flipped them on their back laid on top of them with my hands around their throat. My heart rammed hard in my chest as I pinned them down with one hand and used the other to rub my droopy eyes. I gripped harder around their throat making sure they didn't move but when my vision clear I got up quickly.

"Lita!" I exclaimed as I got off her and took a step backwards. She coughed for air as she slowly stood on her own feet, while eying me suspiciously. "Are...you okay?" She asked even though she was the one who was hurt. I nodded and apologized. She shrugged and went and unlocked the door.

I followed her inside, "Why were you sleeping there in the first place?" She nonchalantly made small talk as if what happened was no big deal. In a way it was compared to all that we have seen for the last week. "I don't know. I forgot my key and fell asleep waiting." Lita made a small smile and shook her head, much like a mother would do to a child that just did something the mother thought was silly.

"You should have gone back home then." She filled up her water canister as I plopped down on her kitchen stool. I dropped my head and muttered a low voice, "I can't." She gave me a odd look as she walked over to her plants and began to water them. "Why? Something happen?" She replied as she began ripping off the dead ends off the plant and smelled the flower. "No, its just-" I paused as I looked for the right word, and came up empty handed. "Just what?" She picked a lily from its pot and walked over to me.

Bending down so that her eye level was a lined with my knees, she smiled and lifted the lily towards me offering the flower. "Tell me, why you can't go back home." I sighed solemnly as thought of my house and its ever vacant space. "Its empty, Lita. There's no warmth in it. It feels like a hole under ground. Lita, its lonely there." I hung my head and shrank into the chair, suddenly feeling very old and very tired.

Lita nodded in understanding, if anyone knew how I was feeling it was her. She gave me a sad smile as she handed me the lily. "Yeah, sometimes you just have to find the place where you belong." She told me as she got up and gave me a comforting hug as she took her apron and tied it around her waist. "I'm gonna cook some cookies for Raye and Amy to eat at the hospital. Do you want to help?" I nodded and smiled as I placed the lily in a basin full of water that was put in the middle of the dining table.

Even though I was lonely at my home, I had found my place amongst my friends. They were my home, but the reason why I hadn't left my real family behind was the fact that Marco would miss me. I knew that so I stayed by his side, as long as he would need me. This time in his life was something he just had to figure out for himself. There wasn't much I could do.

I wished that these cookies would turn out great, though I don't believe they'll make it to the hospital in one piece. By the time I was half way done helping Lita cook the cookies, I realized that...

my bag of chips were gone.

They had been stolen.

~+!Amy's Pov!+~

Laughter filled the eery room, lighting it up with a happier atmosphere. Leaving me no choice but to open my eyes and learn what mischievous things my friends were up to. I yawned as I rubbed away my sleepiness and closed the open book that laid on the bed.

"Oh, we woke Amy up. Darien, shame on you!" A smile spread on my face as comforting voices echoes in the recesses of my mind, stretching as I stood. As my eyes cleared and the drowsiness ebbed away, what I saw was not what I thought it was.

My heart squeezed in pain as I forced my smile not to falter. Who I had thought was the bright and bubbly blonde that warmed my heart with just a smile was now gone and replaced by the raven haired priestess. Raye's colorless pale gray eyes, landed in my direction and I sighed relieved as I crawled into the bed with her wanting the warmth she shared.

Darien gave me an envied stared that I just smirked triumphantly at while cradling Raye in my arms like a protective sister. "That's cruel, Amy." He laughed lowly as he planted a kiss on Raye's lips, startling her for a brief moment. They acted as if she wasn't blind. Interesting. "So, what was it that you were laughing at?" I asked as I propped my elbow up on the pillow with an eyebrow raised as Raye and Darien both gave an inquiring grin.

"Just wondering if Lita can make it back with the cookies with out being mauled by that preying tigerish friend of ours." Mina, of course. That girl could sniff a drop of chocolate fifty miles away and come running. It used to be how we got her to do things for us. Bribery, I giggled at the thought. Works all the time (evil today isn't she?). "So true. When did Lita leave anyway?" I picked up my book that was just fairy-tales (my favorite) and got off the bed. Raye shrugged, as Darien looked at the clock. "About an hour ago. Anyways, I go to go too. Work. " Darien gave Raye a pat on the head and headed towards the door. "Bye." Raye called out to the disappearing figure.

"Hey, I'm sorry too, but I got to go to." I answered her as she gave me a displeased frown. "Why?" Her voice filled with loneliness. "My mom is off today." My mom has days off only every two weeks. So we get together and go do something we call fun. "Oh." Though she sounded sad, she sent me off with a smile.

I closed the door behind me and raced out of the hospital, hoping I could get home in time.

In time to see her.

Our grand apartment area was on the 24th floor of the Glories apartment complex. It was ginormous, it wasn't just a apartment building either. The second top floor and the ten story and down were used as a hotel area for temporary residents. A week's stay in the hotel room was more expensive than a month's apartment bill. The first story served as a restaurant and the lobby with their luxurious door man and all those cute bell hops.

There had been one suicide out of the entire twenty years the Glories had been in business and my apartment just happened to be the apartment that I live in and the girl killed herself in the very room that I just happen to sleep in. The apartment's rent is a lot cheaper thanks to that because its now been believed that the 24th floor is haunted even though I haven't see or felt anything in the last three years that I had live in it.

The tall, stocky door man gave me one of his rare smiles and dramatically opened the door, even though he was only a couple of years older than me, I gave him a polite nod of the head before I ran off towards the elevator, my school bag flapping behind my speeding figure. The early morning was always mostly empty, so I grabbed an vacant elevator and waited for my floor. As the door opened and I stepped off a dark, looming man passed me, his tail coat treading lightly behind him, our eyes briefly met for a split second causing my heart to pound painfully in my chest.

As the doors closed and the elevator headed away from my floor, my knees went weak as I panted for air, realizing that I had been holding my breath. My eyes suddenly zoomed in on my apartment door, lucky number 1313. I quickly unlocked the door and yanked it open, letting it shut on itself. "Mother!" My shrill voice came out as a scream as I rushed to her bedroom, racing to be by her side.

I stopped in the door, the light in the hallway casting a shadow the lit door space on the floor shining into the dark bedroom. At first I couldn't hear anything over the sound of my own breathing, but then it soon became loud and audible as the sound of quiet whining grew louder. "Mother?" I took a step into her room and saw the shrunken figure of my mother flinch and frantically covered herself up with her arms in a way to protect herself in the corner she sat in.

I went slowly as I could as way not to frighten her, as I passed the wall I flicked on the light switch where a gasp escaped between my lips. There were dark bug bruises littering my mother's arms and legs as small bleeding scraps ran diagonally across her face, crisscrossing in odd patterns. Her long black hair was loosely hanging around her as her tears swam down her face.

I knelt down beside her and embraced her in my arms. This hadn't been the first time this have happened and this probably wouldn't be the last either. The person responsible for the state of my mother was the fault of the man that had I passed in the hallway. The man that was my mother's ex-husband, my father.

He was always coming back, drunk or wanting money for one thing or the other. He had threatened to kill my mother or me if we were to ever call the cops on him. He was telling the truth. He would beat my mother, rape her and steal her mother. It would always end the same, unless I got brave then I just got the shit beat out of me.

So as a way to avoid the subject and just ignore the situation, I studied hard and my mother did her work as best as she could. "Oh, God Amy, I can't...no...I can't take this anymore." She sobbed onto my shoulder as she feebly gripped my school uniform. My heart squeezed in pain as my mind cried out in fear. I knew what she was going to say, but I hoped, believed that she wouldn't say it. Not when I'm so alone. "Can't take what mother?" My voice was cold, emotionless, as I felt my insides freeze slowly. I was unusually calm, I was becoming detached.

I felt my mother's tears soak into my shirt, as I struggled not to throw her off and scream at her then run out the door and never return. "Amy...I'm...I'm sorry... I'm going to Germany. For that...promotion that I was offered. Maybe we can finally have our piece when I move. Your father...he wants me...not you... I told him what I was going to do...he wasn't happy but he promised to go to Germany with me and get a fresh start." All I heard were lies. All I could understand were lies. All I knew where lies. My mother wasn't going to Germany with my father and to get a fresh start. If she was, I would be coming with her.

"When are you leaving?" My voice didn't crack, in fact it got sharper, sterner, icier. She didn't hesitate, she didn't bate an eye, her lips moved without fail of time. "Now." She thought this over, long before she told me about that promotion. She had already agreed. She had been lying. A lair. Where did I stand in her world?

She gave me a fake smile as she stood up and went into the bathroom. She had already planned on leaving me, my father's unsuspected appearance today was simply a mere inconvenience. She didn't care what happened to me. She just wanted to save herself. To get away from this hell. Away from Father. Away from me. To leave me alone on the sinking ship.

Though the tears she had just shed and the suffering she had just been feeling were really how she felt but the way she was going about it made it seem, almost...suspicious. Soon enough, my mother came out of the bathroom with her cuts bandaged over and the worst of her bruises covered with long clothes. She was wearing her professional face, she walked over to her dresser and picked up her suitcase. She walked over to the doorway, lingering before she glanced over her shoulder, at me.

Her eyes held regret, "Amy, I'll take care of the payments and I'll send you money. Your a smart and responsible young girl, I know you'll be fine." even though her words did not. She was in pain, I knew but she wasn't doing it to protect me. It was all for hr to protect herself. "What am I going to do about Father? I know you aren't going to Germany with him, so please help me. Stay mother. Stay." She turned her head in shame, as desperation filled me and fear coursed through my veins. My own mother was making my nightmare a reality.

She went to the entrance of our apartment door, I followed her. "Stay Amy." She ordered me, I did not obey. I followed her out into the elevator but as I tried to take a step inside she shoved me backwards. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She cried out as the doors closed in on my face. For a second, all I could do was sit frozen and place the picture of my mother's smiling face, but somehow I couldn't see it.

Adrenaline surged through me as I raced down stairs, wishing my legs would carry me faster. After the first few floors, I was jumping stairs and sliding down the railing all twenty-four floors down. As I ran into the lobby, my legs screamed in agony as my chest heaved with the effort to breath. I caught my mother's black hair shining among the early patrons that were coming in and going through the light hours. I chased after her retreating back, she saw me and grew frantic. She waved a taxi down and leaped into the back seat. The taxi shot forward with the tires screeching against the ground.

"Mother!" I screamed as loud as the top of my lungs would allow, tears rolled down my face as my legs gave out on me as I gasped for air but forcefully choking on it as my throat constricted in pain. I collapsed out onto the middle of the street in a heap of my own misery.

I was faintly aware of the young door man running towards me as he picked up and carried me away, but all I could think about was the look my own mother had given me as she sped away into the early day of dawn. She had looked so relieved as she left me.

My mother, the woman that had fed me, loved me, taken care of me, had abandon me in my hour of need. Had shared my loving smiles with her own fake ones. Had encouraged me with her comforting presence. Had told me she was so proud of me, how she loved me. Who was this woman that had left me in the dark to wither alone.

Suddenly, my thoughts turned from despair with the loss of my mother to the best friend I had beaten and turned away with all of my buried anger. Serena, when she had loved me like a sister and given me laughter when I was so lonely and scared. She had shared her light with me and I had ripped that away from her in fear that she would leave me. In anger that should would hurt me. In joy that she would disappear. I had given away the only support I had. Even though I had the scouts, without Serena, it all seemed so pointless. Our friendship.

What was I to do now that I had pushed away my best friend and been abandon by my mother?

What was I to do about my father?

What was I to do?

~+!Raye's Pov!+~

It was dark. I couldn't see anything like a child lost in a sea of people. I felt the desperation and the fear eating away in my stomach as my nerves were set on high. Soon enough the darkness clear and I caught sight of the person I least expected to see. Serena. Her golden hair glowed as she turned to face me. Tear streaked her face as her eyes met mine, they were cold. Like ice. I reached out for hoping to wrap her in my arms and whisper all of my untold apologies.

I had never meant to hurt her like I always did. I just envied her in some many ways that it hurt. My jealousy was so powerful, that all I knew how do to do was lash out with my tongue and beat her down in words. She opened her mouth to speak as her voice rang out in the abyss, "Goodbye, Raye." She muttered in a low, toneless voice. She turned and disappeared like as if the darkness was eating up her figure.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my chest, as it spread like wild fire, burning my veins with its molten flare. It started as a twitch of the nerves but then it began to grow larger and larger. At one point it felt like as if someone was stabbing me over and over again. I dropped to my knees and screamed.

Then as my screaming grew louder, I realized it wasn't me screaming, it was someone else.

_Horrible...boring chapter, but pleaz tell me what you think. Review._

_-Danni_


	14. Chapter 14: Simply Gone

The Tears of the Forgotten

By: Danni Lynn

Chapter 14: Simply Gone

~+!Raye's Pov!+~

The world was closing in on me, too fast for me to handle all the angles that I was being hit at from. My head spun with a ferocity that left my stomach trembling. The yelling, screaming, cursing, was echoing everywhere, bouncing off the walls. As the silent hum of machines was over powered and the faint shuffling of feet became a rebounding noise, I panted wildly.

I clung desperately to myself as if I was like a feeble child, afraid that if I didn't hold myself together that I would fall apart and shatter onto the floor. Just like the rest of me.

I had lost my mother.

My father.

My home.

My sight.

What I had lost was no fault of another but the fact that I, myself was lost amongst a world that could only provide me nothing but a realm of darkness. To gain the light, one had to be strong and standing on one's own two feet. Alas, I had done that a many a time, but I would always break or chip in some other place.

There was a girl, that I had met a long time ago that had given me hope when I had none, a shoulder to cry on when all I had was a tiny bear, a light to call my own. She had given me a reason to seek the light and bask in its ever lasting glory. Though she had no remembrance of us ever meeting as young children, she had found her way back to me. Or was it I, that had found my way back to her?

Though I was ungrateful and unwilling of her love, her light, her smile, she still gave them to me when I had been undeserving, unfaithful, hurtful.

We fought a lot. Some fights not meaning anything but waste time and air. Others were matters that involved the heart, and proved to be much more serious of a situation. She had found a love, and I took that away from her. She had a circle of friends and the legend to be called a savior. Yet, I still took that away from her.

I left her with nothing, and I still envied her. I didn't want her things, or her titles. I wanted to **be** _her_. The one that everyone loved, the one that loved everyone. To have faith when all there is darkness, to give trust when there is none to see. I was the one that everyone hated, the one that hated everyone. To give up when something appears impossible, to push away anything that delves to far.

And now, as my lungs scream in pain and my heart rattles in my chest, I was pretty sure;

that I had lost her too.

The scouts had gone home and Darien was at work. No one was going to hear my pleads of withering agony as I laid crumpled on the floor, blind to see all that was before and behind me. The pounding in my ears shook my body violently in a spasmodic display as I cried silently with drying tears resting on my stained cheeks.

I could faintly hear the laughter of my friends as we were before we did those things to Serena and she did those things to us. I could smell the spring and feel our happiness, but I could not see their faces. Had I forgotten them? No, I was losing myself in the wake of the world, unable to grasp the sky as I fell through the ground.

The cackling of a fire roared somewhere from a distant land, as the smell of cherry blossoms smothered the lingering taint of smoke.

My heart thrummed as my blood rushed throughout my body as my breath came quick and rapid. I was being dragged into a world I wished not to dwell upon-

_There stood a house so fair, and tall that it touched the skies with no competing force to dwindle its size to a compensatory state. Yet, even magnificent structures must give way to the ground below and rejoin the Earth to become renewed. _

_One of the oldest apartment complex was doused in a consuming fire as people surrounded the giant building that stood eight stories to high. It was run down and collapsed in some places but people still lived in it._

_Placed on the outskirts of Tokyo, few people were there to witness the tragedy. Amongst the few to none, was a small girl who clutched her ting bear as her round, violet eyes stared up at it. Unknowing of the loss she would later realized she had seen. Some charred bodies laid at the side near the paramedics, as the police worked in vain to weaken the flames. With blankets covering them, the tiny raven haired child called out to her parents as she searched around, wondering the crowd._

_Her red, summer dress was singed at the edges as her hair frizzed from the heat. Besides the spots of black ash that stuck to her skin, she was fair of any injuries._

_Suddenly, she was submerged in a dark shadow that was far above her, she was forced to crane her neck to see who stood before her. A strong burly man, whose eyes twinkled with a bright shine, stared down on her with his lips drawn into a sadden frown as he clucked his tongue and bent down, resting on his knees._

"_Hello. Are you lost?" His deep voice boomed out into the heavens as he reached out his hand towards her, letting it stay in the air. She looked at like as if she was unsure of what to do with it. Her eyes flicked back up towards those shiny gray eyes, no deceit was hidden in the depths or was there any mock kindness that this man was imitating. He truly was a kindred soul. How rare._

_She smiled up at him as she grasped his big hand in her tiny ones. "My mommy and daddy are inside right now, but they'll come out soon." She answered, her innocence was in the bordering of ignorance of the realization. Granted, she was young and unknowing of the world, but the situation was dire and made any child no matter how young, come to terms with what was happening._

_The man watched her with sadness in his eyes as he shook his head, causing his brown locks to fall into his eyes. "Sweetie, are your parents in that old building?" He had to ask, just to make sure, his heart weighed with a sickening heaviness as he deemed hope in light of the situation. The tiny child nodded her head, and the man's hope dashed and his heart plummeted. This child was now a victim of life._

"_What's your name?" He drew her into a hug as he forced himself to hold back a sob. It was for the girl's sake. He was young, new at the job, inexperienced. He was scared, and didn't want to add additional pressure to the burden the girl was going to carry throughout her life. She smelled of smoke. "Raye." Was the curt reply as she listened to his heart beat. He took a ragged breath and she pulled back and looked into the man's eyes, he appeared to be in pain._

_She smiled at him, naive to believe she could mend his woes. He stood and grabbed her hand, taking her away from her home, her parents, her life._

~+!+~

_A year had passed and the bright girl that had once been so loving was left in the dark as a completely different person submerged and grasped hold of the child's consciousness. Her parents never returned, they had left her. Abandoned her._

_Her grandfather, a relative she had never met, would beat her and scream out into the wake of the late night, as he would fall asleep with tears staining his face. At the age of forty-four, he had found love and lost, been graced with a child and a rather nice son-in-law, felt the cringes of agony as they ran away and eloped leaving him to be as his own, then out of the blue was thrusted upon a granddaughter he never knew existed, but what came with the life was the payment of the lives of his dear family. His life was agony, one pain after another. Where was his peace?_

_That granddaughter of his, he saw as a curse and a tempting piece of candy, if he took a bite would it be taken away from him too? She was the source of his pain, the person he felt that he needed to blame. So, he took out all his sorrows on her, beating her down into the dust in his drunken haze, working her to the bone, then beating her some more._

_Leaving her grandfather as he was, on the floor with a bottle of whiskey in his hand as he watched the fan go around and around. Too far gone in a past that once was and shall never be again. This was her chance. So, she took it._

_Running out the door, with a backpack and teddy bear in hand, she ran away from her home and headed anywhere she thought he could not find her. She was going to go home. Where her parents were waiting for her. A place that had long since, vanished._

_What seemed like hours, she stopped running and collapsed to the ground in a heap next to a playground. Looking around, nothing was familiar and in fear and anger, she slammed her fists into the mulch and cried. _

_She poured out her soul in anguish, fear, anger, loneliness, resentment. Clutching her bear close to her chest, she was comforted little of the object that was a pinnacle of her leisure when she was younger. Her black hair blanketed her from the fading rays of the sun._

"_Hi." A tiny voice called out, looking up, she was forced to squint at the face of a golden haired girl. Innocent cerulean eyes beamed at her with curiosity and unconditional love, causing her to shrink away in fright, delving deeper into herself. Away from the light that was more blinding than the sun._

_The unknowing child bent down on her knees and gently reached towards Raye, but when she pulled away from the girl's touch, the blonde's eyes softened and she reached into her pocket slowly as not to startle the mysterious raven head._

_Raye watched her with cautious eyes, readying herself in cause she might need to run. Holding her bear tighter, she felt her eyes brim with tears as her heart seized with fear. She was lost. She was hungry. She was scared. She really was all the things that her grandfather beat her for._

_With her vision blurred by wet hot tears, Raye stared hopelessly at the sun haired child as she felt herself going numb with shock. The doctor said that she was only withdrawing from the world as of due to her parents deaths', but the silly quack didn't understand that the reason for her weak state wasn't the fault of her parents' accident, but of the burden of pain that came with the knowledge that she had been left behind._

"_Here." The petite blonde lifted her head and beamed at her, showing white teeth with long gaps in between them. Slowly withdrawing her hand from her pocket, she opened her clenched fist at Raye as she placed a pinkish blue piece of wrapped candy into Raye's hand. "Keep it. My mommy always told me that sweets is the best way to cheer someone up. I was saving this, but it looked like you needed it more." The child bounced to her feet and patted Raye on the head as if she was trying to comfort her._

_Staring hard at the candy in her open hand, Raye's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, unable to understand the simple act of generosity. In the last year and half of her life, no one had been nice to her, given her things, coaxed her when she was in fear. So like all confused children, she frowned and threw her candy into the dirt, standing up she punched the heel of her foot onto the candy, crushing it as it was buried deeper into the sand. Doing exactly what she saw her grandfather once do she took a step back and spat on it, while rubbing it into the dirt, then with glaring eyes, she maliciously grabbed the blonde child by the hair and threw her to the ground._

_Sitting upon the calm child's stomach, she pulled the girl's hair and took a deep intake of air, "I don't need your stupid candy! I don't need your pity! Leave me alone!" Raye screamed at her. Laying beneath Raye, the child gave no hint of pain as Raye pulled her hair instead she gently touched Raye's arm as in a gentle gesture and with her eyes, pleaded for her to stop. Jumping back as if she had been burned, Raye got off the girl and stood back looking at her, she had felt a sudden bolt of warmth up her arm as if the girl was nothing but a mini bundle of the sun._

_Climbing to her feet, the girl dusted off her skirt and gave Raye one of her light shinning smiled, again Raye shrunk away from her. "Thanks. Sorry if your mad. You just looked so sad. I just wanted to make you smile." Raye blinked, unsure that what the girl had said was real, nobody, **nobody**, had ever apologized to Raye Hino before._

"_Serena." The blonde struck out her hand at Raye as she grinned childishly at the raven. Gazing warily at the hanging hand, Raye took both arms and crossed them protectively over her chest. "Raye." She begrudgingly gave away her name to the girl called Serena. Letting her hand fall to the side, Serena leaned forward and grabbed Raye's arm, gently leading the frightened girl out of the park and into a normal housing development._

"_Where are you taking me?" Raye cried as she wrenched her arm free of Serena's grip as she pulled away, she flew backwards and fell hard, stumbling onto her butt. At that very moment, Raye felt all her pent up emotions burst and soon enough tears were streaming down her face as she buried her face into her bear's soft fur. Having been beaten, blamed, and lost in all of the past twenty-four hours, Raye didn't care who was watching as long as they were noticing her, staring at her, realizing that she existed. She wasn't a shadow, she was a person. Why couldn't someone just love her?_

_Forgetting that Serena was right there, Raye wailed out into the darkening sky when suddenly, there was bang. Instantly, Raye was pulled out of her miserable state, and slowed to hiccuping sobs as she watched a tall, dark purple haired woman come running out of her front yard and into the dead street, holding high a metal pan. "Serena! Are you okay? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" The lady shot question after question at the blonde, who muttered quieted responses, but gave Raye a concerned glance._

_Serena walked over to the huddled Raye and leaned down as she softly laced her fingers through Raye's trembling ones, and eased the sobbing raven to her feet. Gripping Serena's hand tightly, Raye stared intently at the concrete, trying to avoid the staring woman that loomed high above her. "Serena, darling, who is this child?" The lady bent down to their eye level and soothingly whispered to the blonde. Giving Raye's hand an encouraging squeeze, Serena gazed right into the woman's confused stare, and smiled. " Momma, she's my friend."_

_Looking up startled, Raye looked at Serena through wide eyes. Friend? How could she believe this girl? She just met her. Serena met her surprised look with a beaming smile, showing those strangely holed teethe of hers. "Can she stay for dinner?"_

_Serena's Mother, stared at Raye with intensely deep blue eyes that held nothing but sincere concern as she wrapped her spindly fingers around Raye's tiny shoulders and met Raye's gaze. "Would you like that, honey?" She softly asked as she gave Raye a attentive smile, hoping the lost child would comply. A slight tug from Raye's sleeve cause her to look Serena's way, where the blonde stood, her pale skin flushed pink as she vigorously nodded her head. "Please?"_

_Raye stood stunned, unable to process such simple generosity for that her life had held no such commemoration. Giving an nervous smile, she nodded hoping, wishing, believing they would take her in, far away from her old life. Far away from her grandpa._

_Far away from the knowledge of being left behind._

_Then, maybe, just maybe her grandpa might be happy. Might sober up and enjoy his life, like he use to when he was young and knew such misery that bared upon his shoulders in such a transgressive way._

"_Yes, Ma'am." Bobbing her head up and down vigorously like a turtle's head above water, her black hair flew covering her face as she tried to hide her relief and joy. She had made a friend. She now shared a memory with someone that knew of her existence and didn't regret it._

_Standing up and stretching her back with an energetic bounce, Serena's mother turned with the click of her heel, waving the ecstatic children along with her. Banging the front door open, Raye, startled, cautiously padded behind Serena, clutching her hand in fear what may be hidden in the house. Her grandpa always threatened her to never go into a stranger's house, for that they'll probably kill her or worse. But, when Raye Hino walked through the front door of the Tsukino household she was merrily greeted with nothing but smiles and the warm aroma of food._

_Instinctively, her stomach growled, hanging her head in shame, Serena giggled as they strolled into the kitchen, where a burly man with glasses and a suit sat at the table trying to spoon feed a baby boy that kept spitting it onto the man's face and laughing. Raye half expected the man to beat the toddler but was surprised to find the man to only chuckle and wipe off his face with a napkin before he tried to once again feed the persistent baby. _

"_Kenny-papa!" Serena squealed in joy as she dashed to the man's side, baring her face into his chest, giggling. Laughing, the man stood up, lifting the tiny blonde into the air, spinning her around and around. The bright atmosphere, though as warm as it made Raye's lonely heart fill up with joy, it only dreadfully reminded her of what was missing in her life. The joy, the laughter. The love._

_Arms giving out, Serena collapsed into her Father's chest, face red with laughter. Brushing her bangs away from her face, Kenny-papa set down his daughter to the ground and looked up at the Raven head standing eerily like a shadow in the kitchen doorway. Running a hand through his lush hair, he sighed grinning and gave a deep low chuckle. "Baby girl, did you bring home another stray?" He asked as he lazily sat back into his chair, arm hanging around the toddler's body in a loving embrace._

_Showing off her display of gappy teeth, the petite child raced to Raye's side and dragged her into the middle of the room for show-an-tell. "Yip, Kenny-papa, she's my friend." She twined her fingers with Raye's and swung their laced hands back and fro in the air. "Heh, where did you find this cute little wolf?" He replied as Serena's mother moved around the suit clad man and set the table for four excluding the baby._

"_For me to know, Kenny-papa!" She merrily giggled as she dragged Raye from her corner of the kitchen and onto the table chairs. Plopping onto chairs either side of each other, Serena gave her father a cheeky grin as Raye and her held hands under the table, Raye, too afraid to let go and Serena, too happy to want to let go._

"_What a terrible daughter I have!" He laughed as he gave up on spoon feeding the toddler that grinned cockily as it began to try and find ways of getting out the booster chair, vainly attempting an escape. Kenny-papa kissed Mama on the cheek as she took a seat next to him and began to fill out her plate, while petting her baby boy on the head whom cooed lovingly at her._

"_Ikuko-mama, what's for dessert?" Serena asked as she plunged head first into her first plate of food. Raye sat staring at her with wide-eyes unable to get anything down with the sloppy way her friend was eating. Food bits clung to Serena's hair and the edges of her mouth as she ate plate after plate of turkey like a famished animal. _

_Ikuko-mama caught Raye's attention and gave a apologetic smile while giving a nod of her head, encouraging Raye to eat. "Please, try some. I swear I didn't poison it." She laughed as she took a sip of her tea, disappointingly shaking her head at Serena's lack of manners._

_Soon enough, dinner went by fast as the joyful hum of happiness outshone Raye's loneliness and brought forth the memories she shared with her parents when she was younger, yet, there was still a dull ache in her heart as tears threatened to leak._

_Basking in the warmth of the Tsukino household, Raye felt the world around her disappear as she was invaded with things she never felt before; hope, joy, love._

_After dinner had been cleaned up, and they sat around the table eating some cake Ikuko-mama had made for dessert, Serena's parents relentlessly questioned her about her family and where she lived and how she met Serena. Raye stayed quiet, only murmuring the shortest of replies, afraid they would take her away from such a lively home._

_Eventually, the Tsukino adults shared a look of concern before they gave up asking the raven haired child a hundred and one questions, even though it was not the first time their daughter had brought home a lost child, the 'friend' Serena claimed that they were, would usually try their best to answer the questions, but Raye had simply avoided. They had been in a similar situation no more than a month ago when a rather lethargic blacked haired girl no more than four, three years younger than Serena, had become lost and was impossible to get anything out of her, only Serena was the only one who could get her to become active in anything._

_Ikuko-mama got Raye and Serena into bed after dessert, then bounded the stairs towards Kenny-papa who was on the phone talking to the sheriff of police._

"_What child did she bring this time, Ken?" The voice gruffly asked as scratching could be heard from the back-round as a silent groan became audible that gave was to an irritable sigh._

"_A little wolf, much like to the little shadow, she won't talk or reply to any of our questions, though she is a lot more open." Kenny-papa answered as he ran a hand through his lush locks and readjusted his glasses ton the bridge of his nose, feeling the strain of exhaustion behind his eyes._

"_I'm happy that she reunites people with their kids, but God, Ken, where does she found them? In a little misfit town full of runaways and the lost? This is becoming a rather concerning occurrence." The sheriff moaned a little as Kenny-papa nodded his head in understanding, agree with the tired cop._

"_Yeah, she's a good kid. How long do you want me to keep this one? Serena's father looked up and saw Ikuko-mama sitting next to him. Rubbing his leg in a affection way, she rested her head on his shoulder as they entwined their fingers together, love shining through._

"_You know the drill. Till a report comes in for a missing child that fits her description." With that said, the sheriff hung up, leaving the spouses alone in their living room, worry for the missing child seeping into their minds. Thinking 'What happened to her?'._

_Back in Serena's room, Raye laid snuggled next to Serena, backs facing each other as she looked off sadly at the moon, wishing, hoping, believing that this was her new family. She was now going to live happily ever after, with her new family, and new sister. "Hey, Raye, you awake?" A prod in her back awoke Raye from her sleepy haze as she sharply looked over her shoulder alarmed, afraid her grandfather was standing above her about to make her do ridiculous things and beat her for it later._

_Realizing it was only Serena, she released her breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding and gave the silver-haired blond a shaky smile. "Yeah, I'm awake. What is it you want?" She slowly answered as she moved around, facing Serena who stared at her with wide eyes full of curiosity and wonder. _

"_Where did you come from? I know you ran away. Or you wouldn't have had that back pack." She stared at Raye, waiting for some sort of answer to reply with but Raye only adverted her eyes from Serena's concerned face. How could she tell such a wonderful child about how reality works? On how cruel and unfair the world really is. Or why she ran away from home with bruises on her body, mind and soul with only a teddy bear to console. Deciding upon the truth after several minutes of silence in which Serena patiently waited for._

"_Yeah, I did run away. From my grandfather." She buried her face into the mattress as she felt tears prickling her eyes and her throat close up. Feeling a hand upon her back, she flinched waiting for pain but was only comforted with gentle rubbing from a child sized hand. "Why'd you runaway from you grandfather? What did he do?" She whispered, as she snuggled closer into Raye's bigger form. _

_Feeling her chest be compressed with mounting emotions, she drowned out her sobs into the pillow that was abusively assaulted with snot and salty tears. When she had calmed enough to speak, Raye opened her mouth for a giant gulp of air as she hurriedly wiped away her drying tear streaks. "He didn't like me." She hiccuped as she pulled the blanket over their heads and snuggled closer together, sharing their body heat._

"_Are you sure? Maybe he was just having a hard time showing it."_

_And with that said, Serena fell into a deep sleep unaware of the conflict battling in Raye's wounded heart._

_Each day Raye stayed at the Tsukino household, more and more of her old self became alive again, as she was able to relearn what love truly meant. Like all the other children, their daughter randomly brought home, the Tsukino adults quickly adjusted to fondness of the sullen raven that was becoming more and more bright than the snarling wolf she was when she walked in the front door. _

_After a week and half of residing at Serena's household, there was a knock on the door as they were setting dinner. Serena, as usual bolted out of her chair, screaming at the top of her lungs, "I'll get it!" as she rushed passed the startled family and out into the hallway, where she opened the door to a very sullen old man with crease lines and bags under his eyes looking much older than he originally was._

_Giving a feeble smile to the young blonde, he tipped his hat and bowed in a formal way of greeting, as another man stepped out and around him. Recognizing the other man, Serena squealed in delight and ran into the open arms of Sheriff Kizure., whom bent down on one knee with a tired grin crinkling the edges of his lips._

"_May we come in, Serena?" Kizure asked as he pulled the blonde away a little so he could stand, nodded her head, she gave the old man a sharp glance that made him stare at her confused as she led the way to the kitchen, where her revived friend sat unknowing of the looming future._

_Turning her head to the added footsteps, Raye swiveled around her chair only to wish she hadn't moved. There stood her nightmare. Her only living relative. Her capture. She had played a dangerous gamble and now she had lost. Game over. No repeats or over dues. No happily ever after. No, of course not, such a sweet dream does not exist for Raye Hino._

"_Raye." Her grandfather took a tentative step towards her that she flinched at. He beat her daily. Another unstable wobble. He screamed lying curses her way, insulting her beating heart. A third step. Made her bleed and tired in agony from working and cleaning all day long. The last step, standing in front of her as she scooted to the edged of the table. He had blamed her for her parents death._

_Raising his hand high and pulling it down fast, Raye saw stars in her peripheral vision as her cheeked burned in a stinging fury. Serena screamed and was held back by officer Kizure. This was their business, not theirs. Bending on his knees, Raye trembled noticeably in fear, as her grandfather wrapped her in his arms, rocking her back and forth._

"_That will be the last time I'll lay a hand on you in anyway. I swear to God, Raye, don't leave me ever again. I'll clean up, become the monk I was. I'll be better. I'll treat you better. You scared me so bad. I thought...I thought I had lost you." He had tears in his eyes as Raye felt her own tears trembling their wake. They sobbed together in each others arms, clutching to all they had left in the world. Bearing their misery, not separately, but together. Together was much better than alone. Always the better option._

"_I love you, Raye,don't ever think other wise." He whispered in her ear as they climbed to their feet, Raye still wary of this new man she had never met before. Maybe she could be happy. All she had to do was say it. Did she have the confidence?_

_Staring at Serena, who gave her a encouraging nod, Raye felt for sure, she could make it. She would make it. She will make it. Holding her grandfather's hand, she gave him a cautious smile as she nodded at him, "I love you too, grandpa."_

"Raye! Raye!" Suddenly, I was back in my own world, far away from a once was and never will be again. Taking giant gulps of air, I clutched to whatever was around me, finding a beating body, I gave it a firm tug and tried to get to my legs, feeling them wobbly beneath me, I clung desperately to the figure, helping hands guided me to my feet and gently led me to my bed, but I stood still.

Feeling the body, the flat, firm chest simply indicated it was A. it was male or B. a very flat-chested woman. Taking the first, I felt for the man's face as I stared directly into it, well, trying to anyway. Feeling him shift in discomfort, I toned down the creepy blind glare I had going on and , hung my head and leaned in close, smelling rubbing alcohol and a fading scent of hazel. "Take me to her." I whispered as I felt own bond shrink farther and farther away from my reach. She was close, I was sure of that, if she wasn't that seizure or whatever wouldn't have been so bad.

"I don't think I can allow tha-" Giving him a hard tug on his collar, I made him eye-level with my face, and tiredly bore my dead eyes into his. Hoping to stress the level of need I was trying to make him understand. "Take me to her!" I screeched, his body twisted backwards from the sudden yell, and for a moment I gripped air, stumbling forward I was caught in masculine arms and placed up right on mt feet. "To who, then?" He asked me as he guided me to the door where the air parted in different directions and the air shifted into more chemical based smells as well as the lingering scent of death. Always death.

"A young blond girl, my age, petite sized, her name is Serena Tsukino." I told him as he nodded in understanding, then he stiffed in my grip and went still. "I know the girl that fits that description, but she's in the emergency room right now. In critical condition, you can visit her later, to see if she is the person your looking for." He added as he began to steer me back into the room. I complied and scrambled back into the bed, where nurses would assist me with poking and prodding needles, while the sound of screaming always came from the hallway, shifting from room to room. The faint shuffling of people gripping I.V, drips as they walked shakily on their feet, covering from whatever, was always in the back-round.

For what seemed like hours, the man came back into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. I turned my face towards his. Still misleadingly smelling of hazel. I searched for his hand as he grabbed mine and toured me out of the room and down many different hallways. Soon enough, I was dizzy from motion and had to stop to clear my head. Letting me gain back my senses, the man patiently waited for me to do whatever it was I needed to do.

Then after a left turn, he stopped and open the door, ushering me in an urgent manner. "She's asleep right now, but she'll wake up soon." With that he left as I felt for a chair, sitting upon it, I moved it close to the bed and rested my head down. Smelling death eerily close to this girl, yet, she still held the humming vibrations of the sun. She was definitely Serena. "Oh God, Serena, what happened to you? Is this our fault?" I sobbed as I felt my body rack with agony, still remembering her smiling face, but now I could no longer see, and had betrayed my best friend.

What had I done?

Suddenly, there was a slight stirring and bolted up right in my chair. "Serena!" I cried out as I jumped onto her. An agonized moan came strangling out of her mouth as she sat up in her bed, looking around the room where the eventually fell on me.

"Serena thank God you awake! I thought you had-" Stopped mid-sentence, I felt her stiffen as she crawled away from me as she began to shake,

"W-who are _you_?"

_Finally! It's done! Its 3:12 AM in the freakin morning and I just want to kneel over and die... I am sssooo sorry for the long wait folks, also I know, this chapter ~sucked~ ass to a major degree and I don't blame if you didn't take the time to read all of it. Thank you for viewing this chapter, I hope to make the next one much much faster and a lot lot better._

_-Danni_


End file.
